Quelques années plus tôt
by Enora
Summary: 1e année des maraudeurs. Le monde sorcier est encore en paix, mais nos quatre zigotos ne sont pas pour autant aussi insouciants qu'on pourrait le penser. Pas facile de s'appeler Sirius Black à gryffondor... Pas facile non plus d'être un loup-garou à l'école.
1. Chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 1 :**

**31 août : chemin de Traverse**

La rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard était prévue pour le lendemain, et les retardataires se pressaient sur le chemin de Traverse pour acquérir le matériel nécessaire avant l'événement.

C'était le cas notamment d'un jeune garçon de onze ans, qui se tenait le plus loin possible de la femme hautaine qui l'accompagnait, et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Certes, Mora Black était rarement de bonne humeur, mais à cet instant elle fulminait littéralement de rage. Son crétin de fils avait en effet jugé bon d'intercepter la lettre envoyée par Poudlard, et de renvoyer la réponse sans en informer ses parents. Alors que sa mère rageait de ne rien recevoir pour son fils qui pourtant était en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, celui-ci se contentait de hausser les épaules et de dire d'un ton détaché qu'il devrait être un cracmol si l'école ne l'avait toujours pas répertorié comme sorcier. Ce simple mot plongeait Mora Black dans des états d'hystérie avancée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius, bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce que cette idée avait de si catastrophique. Malheureusement, la veille de la rentrée, sa mère n'était toujours pas morte d'un infarctus, et Sirius avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la plaisanterie. C'est qu'il avait tout de même l'intention d'y aller à Poudlard, hors de question qu'il passe une année de plus chez lui.

Ils firent donc leurs achats sur l'avenue commerçante, en terminant par la boutique de vêtements. Sirius eut la désagréable surprise d'assister à une nouvelle lubie de sa mère. Les uniformes de Poudlard devaient en effet porter des étiquettes au nom de leur propriétaire. A la place, Mora Black jugea bon de demander à un vendeur surpris de broder en fil argenté un « Black au sang pur » sous lequel elle lui fit dessiner les armoiries des Black. Sirius ne pût retenir une grimace. Comment pouvait-on imaginer se balader avec un truc pareil écrit sur sa robe. Grotesque, tout simplement grotesque. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire cependant, étant donné l'état de fureur de sa mère. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à sortir lorsqu'un homme entra, accompagné de son fils.

Car les Black n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu quelques soucis de réception de courrier. James Potter n'était en revanche pour rien dans la disparition de la lettre qui l'invitait à suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard. Il se trouve simplement que son père, Christopher Potter, était un remarquable joueur de Quidditch, mais passablement négligent lorsqu'il s'agissait de son sport préféré. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété outre mesure de la fuite d'un de ses cognards d'entraînement. Comment donc aurait-il pu deviner que ce cognard agresserait le pauvre hibou envoyé par l'école. Heureusement, personne ne sût jamais ce qui c'était passé, sinon sa femme, Leïla Potter, lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Peut être même l'aurait-elle interdit de Quidditch. Car les Potter avaient donc passé l'été sans nouvelles de l'école, et même si la situation ne provoquait pas chez eux les mêmes crises de larmes et de fureur que chez les Black, ils étaient tout de même préoccupés. Leur fils unique était forcément un sorcier non ? A un an il faisait déjà léviter les boulettes de purée que sa mère essayait de lui faire ingurgiter... Toujours est-il que devant l'absence de réponse de leur part, l'école envoya un nouveau hibou au dernier moment et que Christopher Potter emmena son fils James sur le chemin de Traverse la veille seulement de la rentrée.

Et c'est ainsi que dans la boutique de vêtements qui fournissait les uniformes de Poudlard se retrouvèrent face à face Mora Black et Christopher Potter. Oh certes, la situation politique n'était pas alors ce qu'elle serait quelques années plus tard. Mais la famille Black était bien connue pour la fierté qu'elle tirait de la pureté de son sang, pour sa tendance à verser dans la magie noire, et pour le soutien qu'elle avait apporté à Grindelwald, le dernier mage noir en date...Autant que l'était Christopher Potter pour ses talents d'Auror et ses prises de position en faveur des Moldus.

Le long regard que s'échangèrent les deux adultes, sous les yeux interrogateurs de leurs fils respectifs, était lourd de signification. Un silence glacial avait envahi la boutique, tous les regards étant tournés vers les deux individus qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Christopher Potter fut le premier à rompre ce silence.

- Mora Black... On vous voit peu ces temps-ci... Votre... progéniture rejoint aussi les bancs de Poudlard cette année je vois... dit-il d'une voix polie, mais froide, en tournant le regard vers Sirius qui se sentit aussitôt détaillé des pieds à la tête.

Si Sirius était bien différent de sa famille par bien des aspects, il n'en gardait pas moins la fierté caractéristique des Black, et il n'apprécia pas du tout le regard inquisiteur et méfiant de l'homme qui le toisait. Il se redressa, et fixa l'individu sans ciller, comme le mettant au défi d'ajouter le moindre commentaire. L'homme soupira.

- En effet, répondit la voix glaciale de Mora Black.

- Ceci dit, reprit-elle après quelques instants de silence, ne vous alarmez pas... il y a peu de risques pour que votre...

Elle s'interrompit et à son tour, toisa James du regard.

- enfant... lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus de mépris, alors que Chrisopher Potter se tendait, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

-... et le mien se côtoient... Les serpentards ont leur fierté.

Sur ce, elle mit la main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, James se tourna vers son père, interrogateur. Alors que le vendeur prenait les mesures du jeune garçon, Christopher Potter se lança dans une explication sur quel genre d'individu douteux étaient les Black, et comme il devrait être prudent avec leur fils dans son année.

Il en était là de ses explications lorsqu'un Sirius hors d'haleine se rua dans la boutique, et mis sous le nez du vendeur les vêtements qu'il avait achetés, sans prêter attention aux Potter qui observaient la scène, médusés.

- Enlevez-moi ça... souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le pauvre vendeur qui n'en pouvait plus de ce môme et de sa mère.

- Ça là ! Ce truc... enlevez le viiiite, elle arrive ! insista le jeune garçon en montrant du doigt l'inscription « Black au sang pur » et les armoiries brodées.

- Mais je ne peux pas l'enlever comme ça voyons, ça va abîmer le tissus...

- Mettez quelque chose par-dessus alors ! Vous allez pas me laisser me balader avec ça ! s'exclama avec désespoir le jeune garçon.

- Que voulez vous que je mette ? demanda le vendeur d'une voix polie, bien que sensiblement agacée.

- Un trèfle à quatre feuilles, un nounours, une fleur, un lapin, je sais pas moi, mais viiiite ! supplia-t-il.

Le vendeur céda, et un coup de baguette sur chaque vêtement suffit pour que des fils verts viennent dessiner des trèfles à quatre feuilles, dissimulant les broderies précédentes.

A peine Sirius eut-il empaqueté ses affaires, en adressant au vendeur un" merci" rayonnant, de reconnaissance, que Mora Black pénétra à nouveau dans la boutique, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle se contint cependant, peu désireuse d'afficher ses différends avec son fils devant les Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? On est pressés, ta tante et tes cousines viennent manger à la maison ce soir ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- J'avais oublié les gants sur le c… commença-t-il d'une voix neutre, avant de s'interrompre, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai? Andromeda vient ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur.

Sa mère marqua un arrêt puis lâcha d'un ton sans réplique.

- Andromeda a cessé d'être une Black lorsqu'elle s'est fiancée à un sang de bourbe. Maintenant on sort, je suis pressée...

Les Potter, comme le vendeur, eurent un instant la vague impression qu'un ronchonnement qui ressemblait à un "harpie" s'échappait des lèvres du jeune Black. L'instant suivant pourtant, ils furent tous persuadés qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, alors que celui-ci déclarait d'une voix monocorde, dans une imitation parfaite à ses yeux de son petit frère :

- Je vous suis mère...

Ils sortirent d'un pas digne alors que les Potter père et fils se regardaient.

- Celui là a l'air d'un drôle de zigoto... souffla le père avant de reporter son attention sur l'achat de l'uniforme.


	2. Le Poudlard Express

_Naturellement, j'ai oublié tout le blabla au chapitre précédent... donc je m'y colle maintenant..._

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction... Il y a un petit moment que je voulais écrire sur les maraudeurs... Bien sûr, des fictions sur les maraudeurs, il y en a beaucoup... J'espère réussir à faire un peu différent, mais il est possible qu'elle manque un peu d'originalité... Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ma version des événements, et c'est avant tout pour moi que je l'écris... Même si avec un peu de chance, elle plaira à quelques uns d'entre vous..._

_Bref... cette fic est sur la première année des Maraudeurs...Elle sera un peu centrée sur Remus et Sirius qui sont mes préférés... Elle devrait être suivie par d'autres... une par année à Poudlard, et une de leur sortie de Poudlard à la mort de James et Lily... Enfin, on a le temps d'ici là, et j'espère que je ne me découragerai pas en cours de route..._

**Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard express**

Sirius Black avait passé une soirée épouvantable. Les repas de famille ne l'avaient jamais vraiment enchanté, mais là, ça avait été une véritable épreuve. D'habitude, il avait au moins l'opportunité de voir Andromeda, sa cousine préférée et de loin. Quiconque connaissait ses cousines comprenait aisément. Parfois même, ils trouvaient un prétexte pour s'éclipser un peu tous les deux, dans la chambre de Sirius. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de friandises, des amis d'Andromeda, de Poudlard, où Andromeda venait de finir sa septième année... la dernière fois, Andromeda lui avait même promis, les yeux brillants d'excitation, qu'un jour elle l'amènerait dans un parc d'attraction moldu... Sirius n'avait pas vu tout de suite ce que cette idée avait de si enthousiasmant, mais Andromeda lui avait assuré que son petit ami l'avait amenée là une fois, et que c'était des endroits très chouettes... Si Andromeda le disait, c'était sûrement vrai... C'était la seule à avoir du goût dans la famille. Elle préférait même les sorbets à la fraise aux sucettes au sang, quoi de plus révélateur... Bref, ensembles ils discutaient de sujets bien lointains des préoccupations du reste de la famille... Parfois, elle lui donnait quelques conseils, lui disait de ne pas se laisser aveugler par sa famille...Elle expliquait qu'il découvrirait à Poudlard un monde bien différent de l'univers familial. Il ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir, mais ces discussions donnaient au jeune garçon un sentiment étrange d'espoir et de foi en l'avenir. Invariablement, elles s'achevaient sur une entrée théâtrale de Kreattur, qui leur faisait comprendre à coup de phrases grandiloquentes qu'ils étaient attendus à table et plus vite que ça...

Toujours est-il que la veille, Andromeda n'avait pas été là... Et ça avait été terrible... D'autant plus que sa mère n'avait pas digéré d'avoir croisé un Potter sur le chemin de traverse dans l'après-midi... elle avait donc été d'une humeur abominable. Le premier sujet de conversation avait été Andromeda elle même. Et Sirius rageait d'entendre sa cousine préférée dénigrée par tous. Parce qu'elle était fiancée à un sang-de-bourbe semblait-il. Sirius savait bien que sa famille n'aimait pas beaucoup les sang-de-bourbe... Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et à vrai dire, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Il n'avait jamais vu un sang de bourbe et le problème de « l'invasion de notre monde par cette répugnante vermine » l'intéressait autant que celui du « laxisme scandaleux du ministère envers les gnomes de jardin », dénoncé par sa grand-mère. Car les Black n'aimaient pas non plus les gnomes de jardin... En fait il y avait beaucoup de choses que les Black n'aimaient pas, sans que Sirius sache vraiment pourquoi... Mais ils avaient sûrement leurs raisons...

Enfin, au bout de quelque heures de discussion, d'insultes, d'indignation, et la dégustation d'un met particulièrement raffiné de l'avis général –Sirius resterait persuadé d'avoir mastiqué du caoutchouc, qui à défaut de toute qualité gustative avait l'avantage de lui permettre de se calmer les nerfs - le sujet « Andromeda » sembla enfin épuisé, pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune garçon. Mais tout à une fin, même le soulagement... il s'avéra que le sujet de conversation suivant n'était guère plus réjouissant : lui-même... Il déchanta bien vite, alors qu'on lui faisait les dernières recommandations. Etre à Serpentard 'ce qui était fort probable', ne pas fréquenter de sang-de-bourbe 'sans doute faisable', se comporter en digne représentant des Black 'gneurf ?', et surtout, à sa plus grande horreur, obéir bien sagement à cette chère cousine Bellatrix, qui s'occuperait de lui. Bellatrix Black, la soeur cadette d'Andromeda, entrait en quatrième année. Sirius se retenait de grimacer alors qu'elle lui faisait d'énormes sourires réjouis de l'autre côté de la table. Cette fille était folle à lier, il en était intimement persuadé. Et visiblement elle se délectait à l'avance du rôle que sa tante Mora et sa mère Elladora entendaient lui faire jouer. Elle s'empressait de rassurer les deux femmes, assurant qu'elle surveillerait ses fréquentations et son comportement, lui ferait rencontrer les gens importants, et veillerait à ce que personne n'ait sur lui une mauvaise influence. Urrrrgh... Quand Narcissa, la sœur aînée de Bellatrix et Andromeda, signala que son fiancé, Lucius Malefoy, qui entrait en septième année, lui avait déjà promis d'aider Bellatrix dans cette tâche lourde de responsabilité, Sirius se surprit à avoir envie de rester chez lui plutôt que d'aller à l'école. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une ou deux fois ce Lucius Malefoy mais l'exclamation joyeuse poussée par Bellatrix à cette idée lui faisait craindre le pire. Et dire que son petit frère le regardait avec envie...

C'est donc un Sirius Black passablement de mauvaise humeur qui débarqua sur le quai 9 ¾ le matin du premier septembre. Sa mère s'était contentée de le déposer à la gare. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, Bellatrix et Lucius s'occuperaient bien de lui.

Il était donc décidé à éviter aussi longtemps que possible les deux individus, et jetait autour de lui des regards inquiets. Finalement, il remarqua sa cousine qui riait bêtement au milieu d'un groupe d'amis, en imitant visiblement - avec un talent très discutable- la tête des quelques moldus qui se trouvaient sur le quai et observaient avec perplexité les drôles de personnages qui avaient envahi la gare. Aussitôt il se retourna, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, et fonça vers la barrière. L'obstacle franchi, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua droit devant lui vers le train... qui était magnifique soit dit en passant, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être impressionné. Il fut stoppé dans sa course lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Un garçon d'à peu près son âge, châtain, qui avait l'air bien mal en point... et qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Sirius le percuta. Celui-ci ne s'en inquiéta pourtant pas outre mesure.

- Désolé mais tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! lâcha-t-il sèchement, parfaitement conscient que c'est lui-même qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Mais il avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. _Elle _risquait de le rattraper.

Il continua son avancée fulgurante, sous les yeux médusés de Remus Lupin, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis de continuer à regarder autour de lui, un peu hébété. La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, et il était encore épuisé. Mais il était surtout stupéfait d'être là. Au milieu de tous ces gens... de tous ces élèves insouciants... Il allait à l'école ! Stupéfiant non ? Pour la 672ème fois de la matinée, il se remémora tous les conseils donnés par son père avant de réfléchir une nouvelle fois à l'éternelle question qui revenait sans cesse depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait certifié qu'il pourrait étudier à Poudlard : Comment devait-il se comporter une fois là-bas ? Par moments, il était pris d'un optimisme débordant. Il se disait qu'il pourrait se mêler aux autres, et puis se faire des amis... et puis peut-être même qu'un jour il leur dirait qu'il était un loup-garou et ils ne s'enfuiraient pas... Mais il déchantait vite, convaincu l'instant suivant qu'il devait à tout pris rester le plus discret possible, ne surtout se lier avec personne sous peine que son secret soit découvert et d'être lynché par tous les élèves de l'école ligués contre lui. Se faisant une énième fois toutes ces réflexions, Remus Lupin restait immobile sur le quai, sans se rendre compte que les minutes passaient, et que tous les élèves étaient déjà montés dans le train... Lorsque soudain, une main agrippa son poignet, le tirant de sa rêverie.

"Actiiiiive ! le train part ! " lui cria la silhouette qui l'avait lâché, et qui courait maintenant vers le premier wagon. Les deux jeunes garçons franchirent les portes quelques secondes seulement avant le départ du train. Remus leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. C'était un garçon de son âge, les cheveux en bataille, d'un noir de jais. Il était complètement essoufflé et s'était laissé glisser le long d'une paroi du wagon. Il le regardait avec un énorme sourire cependant. Ohlàlà, il allait forcément lui demander ce qu'il fichait à faire le poteau sur le quai alors qu'il était l'heure de partir... Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait répondre ? 'J'étais en train de me demander si oui ou non je devais grogner sur tous les gens qui me regardent plus de 3 secondes, de peur qu'ils ne finissent par découvrir que je suis un vilain monstre pas beau ? ' Non, vraiment pas... et puis à la réflexion, grogner n'était pas non plus une idée géniale pour ce qui était de la discrétion...

- Merci... souffla Remus.

Oui voilà, Merci c'était parfait, simple, poli, clair, concis... maintenant c'était le moment de filer avant qu'il en pose des questions. Pourtant, Remus restait immobile à le regarder sourire. Lui au moins avait l'air vraiment content d'être là.

- Pas de quoi ! Fioou, j'ai bien cru que j'allais louper ce fichu train ! Saleté d'hibou... Il s'était échappé... répondit le garçon en montrant la cage qu'il avait laissé tombé à ses côtés. A l'intérieur, un hibou visiblement furieux hululait férocement.

- Aïeeee, voilà que l'autre décidait visiblement de faire la conversation... Mais ça n'était pas possible ça, il n'avait pas encore résolu son dilemme ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment parler sans se faire immédiatement repérer comme atteint de monstruosité chronique ?

Devant son silence, l'autre sembla prendre le parti de continuer tout seul... Pourquoi pas si ça l'amusait...

- Faut pas faire gaffe, il finit toujours par se calmer... Je sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait... soupira-t-il, parlant encore du hibou sans doute...

Silence...

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas monté plus tôt ? Tu rêvassais ? reprit le brun.

Ah, quel procédé abject ! Oui bien sûr, il était fatigué de parler tout seul alors il posait une question... Parce que forcément une question, ça appelle une réponse. Logique implacable... Il aurait du s'en aller plus tôt.

- Euh... Oui c'est ça, répondit Remus d'une petite voix, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Le sourire de James s'élargissait à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle, et ces yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Pas très bavard hein ? Tu rentres aussi en première année ?

- Euh oui...

- James Potter... enchanté... dit-il en lui tendant la main

Un instant, le loup-garou fixa cette main comme si elle était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. James fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris du manque de cordialité de son interlocuteur, lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèves de Remus.

-Remus Lupin... enchanté également...

Bof, après tout parler de hibou caractériel et s'échanger des prénoms n'a jamais révélé personne...

-Euh... ça pourrait être pas mal d'aller s'installer dans un compartiment plutôt que de rester dans l'allée non ? proposa très intelligemment James.

Remus hocha la tête en empoignant ses bagages. Naturellement, puisqu'ils étaient les derniers entrés, tous les compartiments étaient pleins et ils durent poursuivre jusqu'au dernier wagon, dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une fille de leur âge. Une jolie petite rousse. Alors que Remus restait à l'entrée du wagon, hésitant, James s'avança franchement.

- Salut ! ça t'ennuie qu'on s'installe ? Y'a plus de place ailleurs... T'es aussi en première année ? Moi c'est James Potter, et le muet derrière s'appelle Remus Lupin...

Le muet en question se crispa un peu en s'entendant désigné ainsi, mais força un sourire à la jeune fille avant de s'installer.

- Lily Evans... Oui je suis en première année... dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Remus remarqua à ce moment là qu'elle avait l'air aussi à l'aise que lui-même, alors que James visiblement ne se tenait plus de joie.

Après quelques instants de silence de ses deux camarades qui décidément ne semblaient pas décidés à alimenter la conversation, James décida de se dévouer, et de sortir pêle-mêle tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Vous imaginez comme ça va être chouette là-bas ? Il paraît que c'est un géant qui vient nous chercher à la sortie du train, c'est cool non ? En plus y'a une grande forêt à côté du château, il doit y avoir pleins de créatures géniales là dedans... j'imagine même pas le nombre d'endroits à explorer qu'il a d... »

Il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Sirius Black hors d'haleine qui jeta derrière lui un coup d'œil tellement paniqué qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait une armée d'araignées géantes au trousse... Mais la réalité était bien pire... Il avait Bellatrix Black aux trousses.

Car si Sirius avait finalement réussi à lui échapper sur le quai, il s'était vite avéré que sa charmante cousine n'était pas décidée à en rester là. Elle avait donc entreprit de fouiller les compartiments un à un, et Sirius, n'ayant pas d'idée plus brillante que celle de retarder au maximum la confrontation, avait décidé de se précipiter vers le dernier wagon.

- Salut tout le monde. Je peux m'installer avec vous ? Merci trop sympa. Continuez à discuter, vous dérangez pas pour moi... dit-il d'une traite tout en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, non sans un dernier regard vers la porte du compartiment. Il se sentait étrangement coincé maintenant qu'il était dans le dernier wagon. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre l'instant fatidique où la harpie qu'on s'acharnait à faire passer pour sa cousine débarque.

Il constata vite cependant que non seulement la conversation n'avait pas repris, mais en plus le garçon qui parlait avant qu'il n'entre avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il retint une grimace en reconnaissant le garçon du chemin de traverse.

- Le fils Potter hein ? marmonna-t-il, en se souvenant avec amertume de la soirée qu'il avait passé.

- Black... cracha l'autre.

Lily et Remus observaient la scène avec perplexité, sans comprendre la tension qui semblait s'être créée entre leurs deux camarades.

- Euh... Remus Lupin, enchanté... murmura Remus en se tournant vers Sirius, dans une maigre tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius reconnut le garçon qu'il avait bousculé sur le quai quelques minutes plus tôt. En voyant les immenses cernes sous ces yeux, il s'en voulut de ne même pas s'être arrêté. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, lorsque la rouquine se présenta à son tour.

- Lily Evans... Euh... enchantée aussi...

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, avant que James ne décide de reprendre sa conversation précédente, ignorant le nouvel arrivant.

- Ouais donc, je disais que ça va être chouette... Paraît que le nouveau dirlo est bizarre remarquez... mais qu'il est très fo...

- C'est un génie... coupa Rémus d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Certes, il était très reconnaissant à Dumbledore de l'avoir accepté malgré sa lycanthropie, et il lui vouait déjà une admiration sans bornes, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour agresser les gens. Il fit un sourire d'excuse, alors que James le regardait, surprit du changement de ton de son camarade.

- Ouais, c'est ça... paraît qu'il est complètement allumé mais formidable. En plus c'est lui qui a sauvé l'Angleterre de Grindelwald... dit-il d'un ton rêveur

- C'est qui Grindelwald ? demanda finalement Lily Evans qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

- Grindelwald... Le mage noir ! T'en as jamais entendu parler ?

- C'est-à-dire que je suis la première sorcière dans ma famille alors... J'ai lu quelques livres de cours et « l'histoire de Poudlard », mais ils n'en parlaient pas dedans...murmura la jeune fille en serrant les lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Euh, Grindelwald, c'était un vilain méchant sorcier qui a terrorisé l'Angleterre, et qui a donc été vaincu par notre nouveau directeur... Albus Dumbledore... Je connais pas tellement de moldus, ils sont sympas ?

Dans un éclair de bêtise inexplicable, c'est ce moment que choisi Sirius pour se joindre à la conversation, voyant que sa cousine n'était toujours pas là.

- Y'en a beaucoup des sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard ?

Cette petite question, parfaitement innocente dans son intention, provoqua une réaction stupéfiante.

Alors que la petite rousse fronçait les sourcils, contrariée de ne pas comprendre une fois de plus ce qui se disait, les deux autres garçons lancèrent de concert un regard noir de fureur au pauvre Sirius, et James brandit sa baguette, l'air menaçant.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Sirius

- Fous le camp de notre compartiment ! Tout de suite !

Sirius fronça à son tour les sourcils d'incompréhension... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Il avait juste demandé s'il y avait beaucoup de... Tiens, il lui semblait maintenant qu'Andromeda avait dit quelque chose à propos des sang-de-bourbe une fois. Peut-être même qu'elle avait dit... ah oui, que leurs parents les appelaient comme ça mais que c'était en fait terriblement insultant... à ne surtout jamais utiliser en dehors de la maison... bien joué Sirius... Oui enfin bon, y'avait pas de quoi faire cet air menaçant quand même ? Si ? Peut-être... Enfin quoi, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il les avait entendu appeler comme ça toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas deviner ! Même s'il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, sang-de-bourbe, ça ne sonne pas très élogieux. En tous cas, hors de question qu'il change de compartiment... tous les Potter réunis ne pourraient pas le déloger de là tant que sa cousine rodait au dehors.

- C'est pas réservé que je sache. Je bouge pas d'ici...

C'est ce moment là que choisi Bellatrix Black pour entrer avec un sourire rayonnant, suivie de près par... Lucius Malefoy !

- Et merde ! Le gros lot... laissa échapper Sirius, à voix basse... du moins le pensait-il, car visiblement, Remus l'avait entendu, et il haussait vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

Bellatrix se précipita vers lui, entourant ses épaules de son bras sans qu'il parvienne à se dégager de cette étreinte.

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? T'avais raison, j'ai rien à faire dans ce compartiment... Bye bye tout le monde... dit-il en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.

Sa cousine ne prêta malheureusement pas grande attention à ce qu'il disait, toute occupée à son exercice de joie feinte des retrouvailles. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, si bien qu'il était difficile de dire si elle voulait montrer sa joie ou l'étrangler.

- Siriiiiiiiiiiius ! Mon cheeer petit cousin, te voilà enfin, je commençais à désespérer de te trouver tu sais ! Et te voilà en compagnie de... «

Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle.

- d'un Potter et de deux illustres inconnus... tttttt... Je vais être obligée de faire un rapport à ta mère tu sais... dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

- C'est ça, va faire le rapport à tati, va... Malefoy, qu'est-ce que t'attend pour aller lécher les bottes de ta belle famille ? répliqua Sirius avec agacement.

- En plus de ça je ne t'ai pas vu sur le quai ! ajouta la jeune fille, sans prêter attention à l'exclamation outrée du septième année.

- Ooh, on se serait loupé, comme c'est dommage... dit-il avec un sarcasme évident dans la voix.

Les lèvres de sa cousine se crispèrent de colère. Un instant, un très bref instant, si quelqu'un avait bien observé Sirius, il aurait pu lire de la peur sur son visage. Tout le monde pourtant avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui venait d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

- Tu le prends comme ça bébé Black... dit-elle d'une voix haut perché.

- Présente nous tes nouveaux amis ajouta-t-elle d'une voix soudainement dure.

- On est pas ses amis, trancha la voix sèche de Potter, qui le regardait à nouveau avec colère.

- Merci Potter, première bonne remarque de la journée, t'iras loin comme ça. Répondit-il avec agacement.

- Donc un petit Potter à son papa... Et les autres ?

Bellatrix semblait s'amuser à l'avance de quelque chose, et Sirius, qui pourtant n'avait jamais été choqué outre mesure par les discours épuisants de ses parents sur les sang-de-bourbe, se prit à espérer de tout cœur qu'elle n'apprenne pas qu'Evans en était une. Bellatrix avait de toute évidence envie de s'amuser, et une Bellatrix qui s'amuse est une Bellatrix dangereuse, article numéro trois de son petit carnet de famille, là où il notait ses observations... ça venait juste après « Maman est très moche quand elle hurle », et « Régulus est un parfait mouton ». Bref, en cet instant, Sirius était inquiet.

- Lupin, Evans... Aucun intérêt, ça fait 20 minutes que je partage leur wagon et z'ont pas sorti un mot digne qu'on s'y attarde... Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire mumuse ailleurs. Dit-il dans une tentative désespérée de la faire partir.

Alors qu'Evans poussait une exclamation outrée et que l'autre se contentait de le regarder, sourcils froncés, Bellatrix semblait elle trouver de plus en plus d'intérêt à la scène.

- Le train n'est parti que depuis 10 minutes... reprit-elle de sa voix haut perché.

- Pareil... marmonna-t-il.

- Alors... racontez-moi tout ! dit-elle en délaissant son cousin pour regarder les autres avec curiosité.

- Euh... Lily Evans... Mes parents sont des m...

- Tais-toi Evans ! interrompit Potter.

Bellatrix Black éclata de rire. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser.

- Une sang de bourbe ! Merci petit cousin, je t'en demandais pas tant.

Elle s'approcha d'une Lily Evans médusée, et lui effleura la joue du doigt, la fixant avec une lueur démente dans le regard.

- Toi et moi je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre ma chérie...

- Fiche lui la paix ! s'exclama Potter baguette brandie vers la jeune fille. Lupin lui n'avait rien dit mais avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette, et observait l'évolution des événements avec méfiance.

- Oh ça alors, les marmots veulent se battre... comme c'est mimi tout plein pas vrai Lucius.

Celui-ci sembla considérer ces dernières paroles comme une invitation et sortit sa baguette, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

Le cerveau du petit Sirius bouillonnait... Lucius était en septième année, Bella en quatrième, ils étaient crétins, mais connaissaient un paquet de mauvais sorts... Et Bella avait envie de s'amuser... ça s'annonçait mal !

- T'as peur d'affronter des élèves de ton âge Malefoy ? dit-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché en apparence.

- Ooooh, le petit Black est prêt à défendre ses amis ! Intéressant... répondit celui-ci, goguenard.

- C'est pas mes amis... Tu leur fais bien ce que tu veux... Mais imaginons que par hasard, l'un d'eux ait l'idée de te lancer un sortilège de furonculose... par hasard... et que le petit cousin dévoué que je suis décide de faire une description haute en couleur de ta sale tête à cette chère Narcissa... tu sais comment elle est, elle n'aimerait pas du tout savoir que son fiancé se balade dans Poudlard avec des furoncles...

- C'est eux qui vont...

- Ouais ouais, peut-être bien, mais ça c'est pas mon problème... je ne pense qu'au bien-être de ma cousine bien aimée.

Bellatrix, loin de défendre son allié, avait éclaté de rire.

- Bebe Black deviendra grand, dit-elle en tapotant la tête de son cousin.

Malefoy, frustré que même sa soi-disant alliée se mette à rire, sortit en claquant la porte du compartiment.

- Fais attention à tes fréquentations petit Black, on a pas fini... dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur le front, lui arrachant une grimace, avant de sortir à son tour du compartiment.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent tous deux sortis, Sirius sentit trois regards, où se mêlaient colère, indignation, et curiosité, converger vers lui.

- Euh... Je vais m'installer ailleurs, à plus... dit-il en sortant sans un regard.

Quelques instants après son départ, James expliquait aux deux autres qu'ils venaient de faire connaissance avec des représentant des deux plus grandes familles d'adeptes de la magie noire. Lily poussait une exclamation horrifiée, alors que Lupin fronçait encore un peu plus les sourcils...

Sirius mit quelques minutes à trouver une autre place... à côté d'un petit brun, maigrichon, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras, qui leva à peine les yeux vers lui quand il s'assit, avant de reprendre sa lecture, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait eu sa dose de rencontres par la journée. Il s'affala donc sur la banquette, se laissant aller à de sombres pensées. D'ici quelques heures, il serait envoyé à Serpentard, où Malefoy et sa cousine pourraient le torturer à leur aise. Il savait que sa famille était connue, vénérée par certains, sa mère s'en vantait bien assez souvent. Il savait désormais avec certitude qu'elle était aussi haïe. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ça n'était pas sans raisons... Ça promettait... Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le train s'arrêta, et il se précipita dehors.

Avec soulagement, il constata que les premières années ne suivaient pas le même parcours que les autres. Alors que tous montaient dans des calèches tirées par Merlin savait quoi, eux devaient suivre un drôle de bonhomme, qui devait être un géant bien qu'il n'en fût pas sûr. Ses parents n'aimaient pas les géants. Mais il doutait de plus en plus du goût de ses parents... Après tout, ils n'aimaient pas non plus les friandises moldues, et pour avoir un jour acheté en cachette, avec de l'argent moldu prêté par Andromeda, un paquet de petites boules rondes et colorées au goût de chocolat, avec un nom bizarre – un truc genre M&M – il pouvait affirmer qu'elles étaient très bonnes. Bref, il suivit de bon cœur le géant, veillant à se tenir le plus loin possible de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin Poudlard. Et là, il ne pût retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Il avait pourtant eu sa dose de grandes bâtisses, ayant été invité dans à peu près toutes les grandes familles au sang pur. Mais ce château là, qui surplombait un grand lac, était vraiment magnifique.

Il s'installa hâtivement dans une barque avec le garçon au nez crochu. Il fallait être quatre par barques, pas assez de place pour Potter, Evans, et Lupin. C'était parfait.

La traversée se passa sans encombre, et une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans une immense salle, où tous les autres élèves étaient attablés. Un chapeau trônait sur un tabouret, et un professeur indiqua qu'il devait coiffer le « choixpeau » les uns après les autres pour être répartis. Il soupira... Lui n'avait pas besoin de chapeau pour être réparti. Un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards lui indiqua que Malefoy et sa cousine le regardaient avec attention. Il regarda vivement ailleurs.

Deux personnes venaient déjà d'être appelées... ça allait bientôt être son tour. Ça ne loupa pas.

Black, appela la sorcière qui tenait la liste des noms.

S'il n'avait pas été certain que les professeurs ne prenaient pas si rapidement leurs élèves en grippe, il aurait été certain que ce mot avait été accompagné d'un imperceptible haussement de sourcil, et que les lèvres de l'enseignante étaient maintenant légèrement pincés. S'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être un accusé attendant que le choixpeau fixe la sentence, il aurait peut-être remarqué que tous les Serpentards le fixaient, prêt à accueillir comme il se devait le nouveau Black parmi eux, alors que Potter avait émis un ricanement moqueur. Mais il ne remarqua rien de tout ceci.

Regardant fixement le sol, il s'avança vers le tabouret, s'assit, et coiffa le chapeau rapiécé. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix parle dans sa tête.

- ohohoh... un nouveau Black à ce que je vois.

- Chouette... Tu sais ça aussi... c'est si évident que ça hein ? je me balade peut-être avec une étiquette indiquée Black collé sur le front non ? Bon allez, sors le vite ton Serpendard sinon cousine Bella va s'impatienter... Tu sais comment elle est cousine Bella, tu l'as déjà répartie non ?

- Ah... Tu veux aller à Serpentard... ma foi, pourquoi pas. Tu ne manques pas d'ingéniosité et de détermination... Les règlements ne t'arrêtent pas... Si tu y tiens... S...

- Euh une seconde.

- Ah ?

A cet instant il aurait presque juré que la voix du choixpeau tressaillait d'amusement.

- Comme ça, si par hasard j'avais pas envie d'aller à Serpentard... Tu me verrais ailleurs ? Alors que tous les Black y sont passés ?

- Mais tu n'es pas tous les Black jeune homme... Ton nom de famille ne m'intéresse pas, et ce n'est pas ma faute si la plupart d'entre vous ont une prédisposition pour aller là-bas... Maintenant, Serdaigle est exclu, niveau sérieux et application c'est pas ça... les Poufsouffles sont bien trop calmes pour toi... Mais honnêtement, c'est plus le désir d'aventure que l'ambition qui t'anime et tu ne manques pas de courage... Tu serais un parfait Gryffondor...

- euh, tu plaisantes là...

- Sache jeune homme, que je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter... Y'a quelque chose comme deux cent têtes tournées vers nous qui s'impatientent... Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu me demandes mon avis ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui décidais.

- Les Gryffondors sont courageux... As-tu en toi le courage de tourner le dos à ta famille ? Ils vont t'en faire baver si tu choisis cette voix... Alors ?

Alors que depuis qu'il avait coiffé le choixpeau il fixait le sol, hébété, un étrange sourire, presque imperceptible, se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon à cet instant.

- Gryffondor...

- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau.

Il était trop stupéfait à cet instant pour apercevoir le regard noir que lui lançait Potter, ni pour constater que contrairement aux deux élèves précédemment réparti, sa maison d'accueil lui réserva des applaudissements très mitigés, alors que tous le fixaient avec perplexité. Il ne se décida à se lever que lorsqu'un « hum hum » agacé de la sorcière qui avait appelé un nouvel élève le ramena à la réalité. Pourtant, en levant les yeux vers elle, il aurait presque juré qu'elle lui avait souri. Mais l'instant d'après, son visage avait repris son impassibilité. Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans un silence parfait vers la table des gryffondors, il eut la surprise d'entendre... un gloussement ! Albus Dumbledore le regardait en gloussant ! Et s'il n'avait été le puissant sorcier qui avait vaincu le grand Grindelwald – cette chère grand-mère Agathe lui en garderait une rancune éternelle... enfin la pauvre, avec son cœur fragile, elle risquait de ne plus durer si longtemps cette rancune – il aurait été persuadé que Dumbledore lui avait fait un clin d'œil... Un clin d'œil à lui, l'héritier des Black !

Il regarda sans trop y faire attention la suite de la répartition... Il était à Gryffondor ! Il n'était pas à Serpentard et il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il gardait tout juste la présence d'esprit de ne pas hasarder le regard vers la table ennemie. Il savait qu'il y aurait vu des regards haineux et surtout le regard de sa cousine qui devait se réjouir à l'avance du traitement que Mora Black allait lui demander de lui infliger. Il remarqua tout de même que Evans et Lupin étaient aussi à Gryffondor, ainsi qu'un petit garçon joufflu qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, et il sortit de sa méditation lorsque Potter fut appelé. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait être à Gryffondor... Toute sa famille y avait été – Il avait eu droit à l'arbre généalogique des Potter la veille au soir – et il avait l'air d'un parfait Potter... Bien entendu ça ne rata pas, et il lui adressa un regard narquois alors que celui-ci lui renvoyait un regard furieux. Naturellement, il allait devoir partager le dortoir de cet olibrius et la perspective ne l'enchantait pas, mais rien que pour énerver Potter, ça valait le coup de sourire.

- T'as rien à faire à Gryffondor Black ! On sait tous qui tu es, quoiqu'en pense le choixpeau, tu seras jamais des nôtres ! lança-t-il.

Sirius déchanta quelque peu à ces mots. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il avait bien pensé que les Serpentards lui en ferait baver s'il allait dans une maison ennemie, il avait oublié que les Gryffondors, et pas seulement Potter, ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts et qu'il risquait fort de se trouver bien isolé... Bof, il n'aurait pas aimé les Serpentards non plus de toute façon...

- Malheureusement, ton avis sur où je devrais être n'intéresse personne... C'est bien, par contre je constate que toi, en parfait petit fils à papa, tu es exactement là où toute ta famille est passée... Bonjour l'indépendance ! dit-il, moqueur.

Puis il se tourna vers son voisin, le petit joufflu qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que me fixer toi par hasard ?

- Euh... c'est juste que... euh... Je ne sais pas qui tu es moi... marmonna le garçon.

- Black... famille de mages noirs, ils ont la pourriture dans le sang. Le renseigna bien aimablement Potter.

Fort curieusement, Sirius sentit son voisin s'éloigner imperceptiblement de lui en recevant cette information. Il ne fit pas de commentaire cependant. Evans le regardait avec colère - il préférait ne pas savoir tout ce que Potter avait pu raconter après qu'il ait quitté leur compartiment - , Lupin ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Dumbledore, et les autres filles qui avaient été réparties à Gryffondor papotaient un peu plus loin, sans leur prêter attention. C'était sûr, il allait s'éclater parmi eux...

Le repas fut enjoué, tout le monde plaisantait gaiement, les plus anciens savouraient la joie des retrouvailles, les nouveaux s'émerveillaient de tout... sauf chez les Gryffondors de première année, où l'ambiance était à la limite de la morosité. Sirius n'écouta pas vraiment le discours du directeur, qui pourtant devait être intéressant au vu des applaudissements qu'il reçut. Il se contenta de remuer bêtement les lèvres plutôt que de chanter l'hymne du collège, que de toute façon il ne connaissait pas, et il s'empressa d'aller dormir dès que le directeur leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient se diriger vers leurs dortoirs.


	3. Débuts difficiles

_Nda : Ça y'est, fin des exams donc nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre est un peu lent désolée. Le prochain devrait être plus dense. Par contre il risque d'attendre un petit peu, d'abord parce qu'il faut que je me délecte de la lecture du tome 6, et parce qu'ensuite je pars dans une contrée éloignée sans ordi... mais comme me l'a fait gentiment remarqué miss Royale-de-luxe, j'aurais quand même mes feuilles et mes crayons et je profiterai bien des vacances pour avancer. Donc la suite au pire en septembre, et peut-être avant. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à en avoir autant !_

**Chapitre 3 : Débuts difficiles**

_Poudlard. 2 août, 6h15. Tour de Gryffondor. Dortoir des garçons de 1e année._

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre... pas bien fort... pas suffisamment du moins pour réveiller les quatre garçons qui dormaient paisiblement. Les quatre ? Non, les trois... le quatrième était réveillé. Et pour cause, ce bruit bizarre n'était autre que les gargouillements ininterrompus de son ventre.

Remus Lupin soupira. Il aurait peut-être du manger la veille au soir. Mais il n'avait rien pu avaler, trop occupé à paniquer. Pour pas grand-chose non, quelques petits inquiétudes anodines de rentrée scolaire... du style « Et si, un soir de pleine lune qui tournait mal, je bouffais le type là, à deux tables de moi en diagonale » Ou « Et si lui là-bas découvrait un jour mon secret ? Peut-être qu'il se débrouillerait pour m'enfermer à jamais dans la cage que m'a préparée Dumbledore... Après tout c'est la que j'aurais ma place... ». En fait, à chaque fois qu'il croisait un regard, il imaginait une série d'aventures joyeuses de ce style avec la personne en question. Il put constater qu'il y a beaucoup de regards à croiser dans une école. Il avait donc passé le dîner de la veille à fixer son assiette sans toucher à rien, indifférent aux tentatives de James pour le faire manger. Car en plus, James s'était inquiété pour lui. Quelle ironie, le fils Potter s'était inquiété de l'appétit d'un loup-garou. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur, ça l'aurait sûrement fait rire.

Mais il n'avait pas ri. Et il n'avait pas mangé non plus. Et maintenant, il avait faim. A retenir pour une prochaine fois, il n'est pas malin de se priver de manger sous prétexte qu'on a peur.

Il aurait pu se lever et aller dans la grande salle, mais il risquait de rencontrer des gens. Et peut-être qu'ils s'enfuiraient tous en croyant qu'il allait les manger en guise de petit déjeuner. Remus secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées stupides. Personne n'était au courant de sa lycanthropie, c'était justement le moment d'aller se mêler aux gens... Il ne pourrait croiser ni regards apeurés, ni regards de pitié, ça valait le coup de vaincre un peu ses craintes. Mais il n'allait pas leur parler, non, ça c'était définitivement trop risqué.

Il avait déjà repoussé sa couverture, et s'était assis sur son lit. Quelques secondes dans cette position le convainquirent qu'il était bien trop tôt, et il reposa lourdement la tête sur son oreiller, avant de se cacher sous sa couverture.

L'atmosphère du dortoir était apaisante. Il n'entendait, quand son ventre lui laissait un moment de répit, que les respirations calmes de ses camarades, qui de toute évidence dormaient tous...paisiblement... Avec un loup-garou... Il se laissa aller à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ça avait été une drôle de journée, Poudlard lui réservait sans doute des surprises. Rien que ses camarades de dortoir étaient étonnants.

D'abord il y avait ce Sirius Black. Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il venait d'une famille d'adeptes de la magie noire, il l'avait bousculé sur le quai plutôt violemment, il avait insulté Lily... Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Intrigué par ses rapports avec sa cousine, qui elle avait un air à faire frémir, intrigué parce qu'il les avait malgré tout sauvés dans le train, même si c'était en clamant haut et fort qu'il se fichait bien d'eux. Et puis intrigué sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement.

Et puis il y avait James Potter. Impressionnant par son assurance et sa bonne humeur. Il avait l'air gentil... mais un peu dangereux aussi... il semblait tellement curieux qu'il risquait de finir par découv... STOP. Il avait dit plus d'idées stupides ce matin. Donc ce James Potter avait l'air de quelqu'un de très sympathique, avec une joie de vivre communicative. Sauf quand il avait Sirius Black dans son champ de vision, ce qui risquait désormais d'arriver souvent.

Le troisième, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Le petit joufflu avait été réparti peu après lui, et il était encore trop sous le choc de sa propre répartition à ce moment là pour penser à observer les autres Gryffondors.

Car il n'y avait pas que ces camarades qui lui avaient réservé des surprises. Pendant la fin du trajet, dans le Poudlard express, James avait parlé presque tout seul, expliquant à Lily, et à Remus par la même occasion, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il avait ainsi expliqué le système des maisons, chose que Remus ignorait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais imaginé aller à l'école, et n'avait pas d'amis pour lui raconter tout ça. Il avait donc appris de la bouche un tantinet partiale de James que Serpentard n'était qu'un ramassis d'adeptes de la magie noire et d'ordures en tous genres... d'ailleurs Black allait sûrement aller là-bas. Serpentard réunissait tous les gens en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance. Et plus il en entendait plus Remus avait été persuadé d'y être envoyé. Après tout une créature des ténèbres comme lui ne pouvait qu'être envoyé dans la maison la plus noire non ? Il s'était donc mis à trembler comme une feuille quand James avait déclaré qu'il serait certainement à Gryffondor, et qu'il avait bien l'intention de montrer à ces sales Serpentards qui était le meilleur. A ce stade de la conversation, Lily avait semblé vaguement irritée, mais lui était parfaitement terrifié, convaincu que James lui ferai subir mille et unes tortures dès qu'il serait envoyé dans la maison ennemie. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le chapeau s'était même moqué de lui quand il avait vu sa peur d'aller là-bas, tant l'idée de l'envoyer à Serpentard lui paraissait saugrenue. Il en avait été tellement soulagé et stupéfait qu'il avait oublié de suivre la suite de la répartition.

Et puis il y avait bien sûr Dumbledore. Il avait déjà vu le directeur une fois, lorsqu'il était venu chez lui. Ses parents, pleins d'appréhension, hésitaient encore à mettre leur enfant à l'école, même s'ils avaient toujours rêvé en avoir la possibilité. Dumbledore s'était déplacé en personne pour les rassurer sur les dispositions prises pour leur fils. Et là, il l'avait retrouvé, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Le directeur lui avait même souri plusieurs fois pour l'encourager. Certes, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de jeûner sous l'effet de la panique, mais que cet homme prenne la peine de lui sourire à lui, dont il connaissait le secret, l'avait profondément touché.

Remus repoussa doucement la couverture de son visage, et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'heure sur le cadran du réveil. Il était maintenant six heures et demi. Il avait encore le temps avant d'être obligé de se lever, mais il était désormais évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, et la charmante mélodie jouée par son estomac allait finir par réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Discrètement, il attrapa donc la robe qu'il avait laissée sur sa valise et l'enfila, avant de sortir du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la discrétion, et il n'eut aucun mal à ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il songea un moment à s'installer dans la salle commune, mais son estomac se rappela douloureusement à lui, et il se résigna à prendre le chemin de la grande salle.

A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas le premier levé parmi les Gryffondors de première année. Lily Evans était déjà attablée, et elle mordait dans son toast, la mine sinistre. Remus s'installa en face d'elle. Elle marmonna un vague « salut » en le voyant, avant de reporter toute son attention, vers son bol de chocolat. Remus, qui pourtant avait fermement décidé de ne discuter avec personne, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attristé. La veille, avec James, elle parlait... pas beaucoup certes mais un peu quand même. Et elle n'avait pas l'air si accablée. Visiblement elle devait être consciente que sa conversation à lui ne pouvait en rien l'intéresser.

Il lui rendit donc son salut et décida de s'intéresser à son bacon, laissant planer un silence gêné. Puis, après plusieurs minutes, lassé et blessé des soupirs exaspérés de sa camarade, Remus leva vers elle un regard timide.

- Je t'ai dérangée ? Tu... tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Lily le fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Non, Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un vraie surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas été très correcte. Et Merlin sait que la politesse était quelque chose qui tenait à cœur à Lily Evans.

- Oooh, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable, c'est tout. Dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

Partiellement rassuré, Remus s'autorisa alors un sourire. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

- L'angoisse de la rentrée ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Une petite minute... Il n'avait pas décidé de ne pas faire la conversation à qui que ce soit ! Que ça n'était pas prudent, et qu'il valait mieux se mêler aux autres, mais sans se faire remarquer. Arg, il n'avait vraiment aucune volonté...

Lily le regarda sans répondre un petit moment, et il craint de l'avoir vexée. Ou d'avoir été trop indiscret. Pourtant, bien qu'elle semblât embarrassée, la jeune fille finit par répondre.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si tu apprécies les autres filles de Gryffondor... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, indécise. C'est qu'il n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de médire sur ses camarades... mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer...

- Disons que mes charmantes camarades de dortoir ont déjà repéré les trois quarts de la gent masculine de Poudlard, et elles ont énuméré les charmes de chacun en gloussant jusqu'à 3 h du matin. Ensuite, elles se sont lancées dans une grande discussion pour savoir laquelle des deux prendrait Potter et laquelle Black. C'était affligeant. Et ça a duré une heure de plus. Enfin je peux te dire qu'il y'en a au moins deux que ça ne dérange pas d'avoir Black à Gryffondor. Il y avait une autre fille qui leur hurlait de se taire mais ça n'a pas marché, donc ça n'a fait que du boucan en plus. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu dormir avant 4h, et en plus de ça je me suis levée tôt pour être sûre de ne pas les avoir au petit déj, pour ne pas qu'elles puissent me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin... Mais c'est raté, je suis de mauvaise humeur quand même.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix affligée, aussi Remus se retint de rire, même s'il en avait furieusement envie. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, lorsqu'une autre fille vint s'installer à côté de Lily. Une fille que Remus n'avait pas repérée la veille, une petite blonde, aux cheveux courts, plutôt jolie, et qui, contrairement à sa camarade, arborait un sourire chaleureux bien qu'elle semblât elle aussi fatiguée.

- Bonjour monsieur, bonjour mademoiselle ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Puis elle se tourna vers Lily et son sourire s'élargit.

- Bien dormi ?

Lily lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'on ait jamais vu sur le visage d'une gamine de 11 ans.

- Si j'ai bien dormi ? Je peux te jurer que si ça se reproduit, je cherche un sort pour vous rendre muettes jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Dit-elle avec une fureur contenue.

- Je te demande pardon ? Vous ? Ne me dis pas que tu me prends pour une des deux pimbêches qui nous ont empoisonné la nuit ?

- Euh...

- Je me sens un peu vexée là vois-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de glousser quand je parle moi ? dit-elle en prenant une mine offensée, tout en se tartinant un toast de marmelade.

- Ah... c'était pas toi ? J'ai pas fait attention à qui parlait, j'avais la tête cachée sous l'oreiller pour moins entendre alors j'ai rien vu... euh, désolée.

- Judith Watson... enchantée. Je te propose une alliance. Toi, moi, et peut-être la troisième fille qui partage notre dortoir, pour mater les deux dindes dont on a écopé. J'ai déjà quelques plans machiavéliques en tête. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main, les yeux brillants de malice.

Le premier sourire de la matinée se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

- Lily Evans... Enchantée aussi... Vraiment ! dit-elle en serrant chaleureusement la main de sa camarade.

La petite blonde se tourna alors vers leur camarade qui était resté silencieux.

- Et toi, tu es... ?

- Euh... Lupin... Remus Lupin, murmura-t-il avant de retourner à son porridge. Ça n'était pas que la nouvelle venue lui semblât antipathique non... Mais elle était quand même vaguement effrayante à nourrir déjà des projets diaboliques à l'égard de ses camarades. Sans doute, quand elle apprendrait qu'il était un loup-garou, elle proposerait à tout le monde de s'allier contre lui. Il secoua à nouveau la tête, pour chasser une fois de plus les idées moroses qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de lui traverser l'esprit. Il releva la tête vers sa camarade et lui fit un sourire crispé.

Judith Watson haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension face au comportement étrange du jeune garçon, mais renonça à comprendre et se tourna vers sa nouvelle alliée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma chérie ? T'arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'entrée, et à voir ta tête, c'est pas le père Noël que t'attend.

- Il est plus de 7h00... _Elles_ ne vont sans doute plus tarder... dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Judith ricana.

- Pas de soucis elle n'arriveront pas tout de suite. Je parie qu'elles ne sont pas du genre à sortir du dortoir avant un looooong passage par la salle de bain et j'ai caché leurs trousses de toilettes alors on est tranquilles pour un moment. Déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

Un deuxième magnifique sourire illumina le visage de Lily.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il s'en faut de peu pour que je ne te saute au cou là ?

- Je reconnais que je suis assez fière de moi ! admit modestement la concernée.

- Et tu les as cachées où si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Dans ta valise... répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était tout naturel.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Même Remus avait levé les yeux de son porridge, pour observer sa camarade.

- Euh... Pardon ? finalement Lily.

- Relax... Fallait bien que je les mette quelque part, et on n'était pas encore alliées. Si j'avais su je les aurai mises dans la valise de l'autre fille, mais elle fait un peu plus peur que toi alors... De toute façon, s'il y a un problème je leur expliquerai que c'était moi, t'en fais pas. Répliqua Judith avec un calme si parfait que Remus frissonna.

A 7h 00, dans la tour de Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des garçons de première année, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Il était temps de se lever pour les trois garçons qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Malheureusement pour les deux autres, Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Peter émit un faible grognement, mais ne bougea pas. Quant à James, lorsqu'il écarta ses rideaux et l'aperçut, il renonça visiblement à se lever. Sirius s'autorisa un sourire en direction des rideaux maintenant fermés. Alors comme ça, Mossieur Potter attendait qu'il soit parti pour ne pas le voir. Et bien il allait attendre longtemps Mossieur Potter. Sirius se prépara donc avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable, ravi de pouvoir faire enrager son ennemi. Même s'il ne voyait rien à travers les rideaux, et que James était parfaitement silencieux, il pouvait presque sentir l'agacement de son camarade. Et il s'en réjouissait. Silencieusement, il avança de vingt minutes le réveil, qui indiquait maintenant 7h45. Avec un peu de chance, Potter avait suffisamment mal supporté sa longue préparation pour croire qu'elle avait duré un peu plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors, où étaient installés Lupin, Evans, et une autre fille. Lupin et Evans semblaient avoir fini de manger, mais ne pas être pressés de bouger. Il eut la très désagréable impression que la conversation cessait brusquement alors qu'il s'installait. Un petit ricanement amer s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il se mit à déjeuner comme si de rien n'était... enfin pas tout à fait. Ne voulant pas confirmer les soupçons sur sa supposée malveillance, il épargna à ses camarades un regard noir et une remarque cinglante, et reporta tout sa fureur sur son bol de porridge. Après quelques minutes de silence, la conversation avait reprit. Mais Lupin n'y participait pas. Il regardait son camarade si intriguant, et l'air mauvais avec lequel il regardait son pourtant excellent petit déjeuner le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était décidément pas très recommandable.

Une troisième fille vint à leur rencontre. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules. Son visage était fermé dans une expression d'intense lassitude. Lorsqu'elle s'assit cependant, elle accorda un regard, et presque un sourire, aux deux autres filles qui étaient attablées.

- Les trousses de toilettes étaient dans la valise de qui ?

- Elles ont fouillé dans ma valise ! explosa Lily pour tout réponse.

- Oui... Si tu veux te venger, je te fournirai avec joie le poison, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Remus la regardait avec inquiétude, mais Judith explosa de joie.

- Parfait ! Lucie... Tu t'appelles bien Lucie ? Bienvenue dans la ligue des... euh... des éventreuses de gourdes! Enfin le nom n'est pas définitif, c'est le temps d'en trouver un sympa, dit-elle en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

La jeune fille sembla à peu près aussi surprise de voir cette main tendue que Lupin lorsqu'il était confronté à la même situation, mais la serra brièvement, et scella le pacte d'un sourire, au moment où deux cris stridents se faisaient entendre.

Deux filles débarquaient dans la grande salle d'un pas décidé, qu'elles voulaient sans doute menaçant. Cependant l'air furibond leur allait très mal, et elles étaient plus ridicules qu'impressionnantes. De l'humble avis de Remus Lupin en les voyant pour la première fois, elles n'avaient pas l'air très malines, ni très sympathiques. Ce qui signifie naturellement que le commun des mortels les aurait immédiatement classées dans la catégorie des sales pestes insupportables, ou dans celle des cruches irrécupérables.

- Toi ! C'était ta valise, j'en suis sûre ! Qu'est-ce que nos trousses de toilettes fichaient dans TA valise ? Tu comptais nous les voler ? hurla l'une des filles en se plantant devant Lily, sans remarquer que la moitié de la grande salle les regardait désormais.

- Ooooh, vraiment je suis navrée... Mais c'est à cause de votre maquillage vous voyez, vous êtes teeeeeellement jolies toutes les deux avec votre fard à paupière et tout, que j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me déguiser comme vous. Donc je vous ai emprunté vos affaires, et j'ai du oublier de les remettre dans vos valises... Je suis si tête en l'air. Répliqua la concernée avec un détachement qui fit ricaner sa complice.

Les deux filles ne semblaient guère satisfaites de cette explication, et il semblait qu'elles allaient à nouveau exploser en récriminations contre la pauvre Lily, quand Judith attrapa le bras de l'une d'elle.

- He... Tu vois les deux mecs qui discutent là-bas, à la table des Serdaigles. Ils sont au milieu des deuxièmes années. Je suis sûûre qu'ils craquent sur vous deux, je les ai vu jeter pleins de petits coup d'œil vers vous depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

Elles la regardèrent un instant avec circonspection, puis, après avoir échanger un regard, se mirent à glousser.

- Ils sont biens non ? dit la première.

- On va faire connaissance ? renchérit la seconde.

Après un regard de plus échangé, elles partirent vers la table des infortunés Serdaigles, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous les Gryffondors, et la plus grande fierté de Judith. Remus la regardait avec perplexité, et elle sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle ajouta :

- Je leur ai dit hier soir que si elles ne fermaient pas immédiatement leurs becs de petites gourdasses, ce serait la guerre... Elles ont choisi la guerre. T'inquiète pas elles l'ont amplement mérité.

Lily approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

- En plus, ç'aurait pas été une grande perte si elles les avaient pas retrouvé leurs trousses, elles étaient de très mauvais goût... une avec des fraises roses, et une avec des grenouilles bleues. Ajouta Judith en voyant que Lupin la regardait toujours.

Lupin ne sembla pas considérer que des grenouilles bleues justifient une déclaration de guerre, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

James et Peter, la robe mal boutonnée pour le premier, les lacets défaits pour le second, firent à ce moment leur apparition dans la grande salle, hors d'haleine et persuadés d'être en retard. Mais Peter voulait quand même prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant d'aller en cours, et en plus de ça ils n'avaient pas encore les emplois du temps, et ne savaient absolument pas où aller. Sirius ricana alors que les autres les regardaient, perplexes devant leurs respirations saccadées.

- Réveil brutal Potter ? Le petit James à sa maman ne sait pas s'habiller correctement on dirait... dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore tous là ? On a pas cours ce matin ? Fit James en enfournant un toast dans sa bouche, alors que Peter tentait de battre un record de vitesse pour avaler son porridge.

- Euh... les cours ne commencent qu'à huit heures vous savez. Il nous reste presque une demi-heure. répondit Judith.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il était presque huit heures quand on est sortis du dortoir. Répliqua Peter.

- Oui, et maintenant il est sept heures trente. Logique... fit la jeune fille, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

James lança à Sirius un regard noir, comprenant ce qui avait du se passer. Mais il ne voulait pas reconnaître publiquement qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi stupidement par Black, aussi ne dit-il rien. Peter quant à lui se contenta de comprendre qu'il avait finalement le temps de manger tranquillement, ce qu'il fit avec satisfaction.

Le préfet était déjà passer leur donner leurs emplois du temps, et ils allaient bientôt partir pour leur premier cours de métamorphose lorsque le courrier arriva. Trois hiboux se dirigèrent vers eux. L'un se posa sur les genoux d'une Lily stupéfaite (elle n'était pas encore habituée aux hiboux express), l'autre délivra une lettre à Remus avant de disparaître rapidement, et le troisième laissa tomber une petite enveloppe rouge juste devant Sirius... rouge... Et cette fois ce fut au tour de James de ricaner.

- Oooooh, bebe Black a du courrier dit-il dans une parfaite imitation de Bellatrix, folie meurtrière dans les yeux en moins. Tu nous ouvres ça ? On a tous hâte se savoir ce qu'il y a la dedans. Ajouta-t-il, la mine réjouie.

- Pourquoi on saurait ce qu'il y a dans SA lettre, dit évasivement Lily alors qu'elle parcourait du regard la lettre de ses parents anxieux de savoir comment elle s'en sortait après une journée dans le monde de la magie.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui répondre. Mora Black n'était pas réputée pour sa voix douce et chaleureuse. Magiquement amplifiés par la beuglante, ses cris résonnaient insupportablement dans la grande salle.

- TRAITRE ! GRYFFONDOR ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? J'AI TOUJOURS SU QUE TU N ETAIS PAS UN FILS DIGNE DE NOTRE FAMILLE MAIS JE N AURAIS JAMAIS CRU QUE TU PUISSES TOMBER SI BAS SIRIUS BLACK ! TU NOUS PAIERAS CETTE TRAHISON, MISERABLE, NOUS TE REMETTRONS SUR LE DROIT CHEMIN QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON !

Tremblant, Sirius regarda la lettre se consumer, alors que pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard explosaient de rire de concert. Les Serpentards étaient ravis de l'humiliation de celui qui aurait pu être leur chef, mais leur avait tourné le dos. Et les Gryffondors semblaient s'en remettre d'instinct à l'avis de Potter, tellement charismatique et fils d'un grand auror. En fait non... à la table de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin ne riait pas mais semblait perplexe. Une autre fille finissait son petit déjeuner avec indifférence, et Lily paraissait trop terrifiée pour rire. Mais Sirius n'était pas en état de remarquer tout ça. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Dumbledore qui regardait leur table, visiblement préoccupé. Il n'entendit que Potter, qui riait plus fort que tout le monde.

- Paaauvre Sirius Black... Les Gryffondors en ont honte... Sa famille en a honte... Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te cacher Black ? ricana James.

- Potter, au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres, apprend à boutonner ta robe... Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais pour le fils d'une graaaande famille comme la tienne ça la fout mal tu vois... Si t'y arrives pas, t'as qu'à demander à Lupin de t'aider, lui, il sait le faire.

Sur ce, il jeta furieusement sa serviette sur la table, et disparut de la grande salle. Dans dix minutes, il devrait être en cours de métamorphose, avec tout le monde... avec ce satané Potter. Mais en attendant, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses sombres pensées dans un couloir désert. Sa famille allait lui en faire baver. C'était clair. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, et il n'aurait à retourner chez lui que l'été. Mais il fallait quand même survivre à Bella, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Le plus inquiétant, c'était que sa mère soit décidée à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle entendait exactement par là. Rhaaa, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ce petit fils à papa de Potter. Bien sûr c'était facile pour lui, populaire dès le départ, avec une famille appréciée par tous... et qui l'aimait à coup sûr. Sirius se demanda ce qu'auraient pensé les Potter si leur fils avait été à Serpentard. Ils n'auraient pas apprécié sans doute... mais ils l'auraient aimé quand même, certainement... Un instant plus tard il se morigéna. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux de ce gamin prétentieux ? Il repensa alors avec un pincement au cœur à ce qu'il avait ressentit à la gare, en voyant un peu partout les adieux débordants d'affection des parents envoyant leurs enfants à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment, trop occupé à fuir sa cousine mais il avait été... déçu... Oui, de toute évidence, il était jaloux de ce Potter avec sa famille de rêve. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller cependant, il avait cours de métamorphose.

Il constata avec satisfaction qu'il arrivait pile au bon moment, alors que tous les élèves entraient. Il n'était donc pas en retard, mais n'avait pas à attendre en compagnie des autres, qui n'auraient pas manqué de lui faire des commentaires sur la charmante missive maternelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur. C'était la dame à l'air sévère qui avait fait l'appel lors de la répartition. Il s'assit à une distance raisonnable, ne sachant encore trop à quoi s'attendre. Il s'attendait naturellement à être seul, de toute évidence personne ne voudrait s'installer à côté de lui. Mais il ne le fut pas et regretta bien vite que ce ne soit pas le cas. Une de deux filles qui s'étaient illustrées pour leur stupidité au petit déjeuner partageait sa table... et lui faisait les yeux doux.

Il s'avéra que l'enseignante n'était effectivement pas commode. Les élèves applaudirent cependant, lorsqu'elle transforma son bureau en bœuf. Sirius retint un sourire en entendant l'exclamation surprise d'Evans, et de quelques autres élèves parmi les Sedaigles avec qui ils partageaient ce cours. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils entendaient un bureau mugir. Lui ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Sa mère avait eut pendant une période une fixation sur les panthères et avait décidé de transformer une vieille armoire en panthère noire. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le talent de McGonagall pour la métamorphose. Tout ce qu'elle avait donc obtenu était que les battants des portes étaient armés de crocs et qu'un grondement sourd s'en échappait à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait.

Tous déchantèrent vite en constatant qu'ils n'allaient pas tout de suite apprendre à transformer un bureau en bœuf, mais plutôt une aiguille en allumette. Et encore ce fut laborieux. La première chose que Sirius vit fut Potter qui y arrivait du premier coup. Pas le choix, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il fallait qu'il fasse aussi bien. Et heureusement, il le fit sans difficulté. Il fit un grand sourire à son ennemi qui l'observait, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le narguer. Ce sourire lui valut un regard noir.

Les deux rivaux jetèrent un coup d'œil aux autres, qui semblaient avoir les plus grandes difficultés. Sauf Evans qui y parvint relativement vite. L'aiguille de Lupin était maintenant en bois, mais toujours aussi pointue. Il parvint finalement à une métamorphose complète à la fin de l'heure, ainsi qu'une partie des Serdaigles.

Le déjeuner fut plutôt agréable en ce premier jour d'école. Les premières années échangeaient joyeusement leurs premières impressions, et un groupe de Poufsouffles vint s'installer chez les Gryffondors pour raconter leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, celui que tous attendaient avec impatience. Attendaient car après avoir entendu le récit des infortunés Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors voyaient l'approche du cours du lendemain matin d'un tout autre œil. Seul James semblait voir dans le sadisme supposé du professeur un attrait supplémentaire à la matière.

Sirius lui ne partageait pas la bonne humeur collective. Alors qu'il s'était installé le plus loin possible des autres dans la grande salle, afin de ne pas avoir à supporter les regards noir de Potter, perçant de Lupin, et effrayé de Pettigrow, une fille s'installa en face de lui. La même qu'au cours de métamorphose. Sirius sentait son regard fixé sur lui, aussi observa-t-il avec une attention toute particulière son assiette.

Un premier « hum hum » le laissa parfaitement indifférent. Il en faudrait plus pour le détourner de son assiette. Un second « hum hum » particulièrement suraigu et désagréable cependant lui fit changer d'avis. Il leva la tête vers la petite blonde qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Euh... Quoi ?

La jeune fille ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure du manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur.

- Je m'appelle Lena Parker, dit-elle en souriant.

L'interlocuteur en question sembla se demander un moment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de cette information.

- Ah... bon... d'accord... fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre pour ne pas risquer d'engager plus loin la conversation.

- Tu sais Black, les autres sont bêtes de ne pas te parler... moi je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de bien... D'ailleurs mes parents sont des sorciers tous les deux, et mes grands-parents aussi... dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Euh... Merci... C'est... euh... chouette pour tes parents... dit-il avec une lassitude non dissimulée.

Sa camarade sembla ravie de lui avoir arracher plus de quatre mots, et il décida avec sagesse de s'éclipser, pour, dit-il, se préparer psychologiquement au cours de sortilèges qu'ils avaient dans l'après-midi. Parker sembla étonnée et admirative sur le fait qu'on puisse se préparer psychologiquement à un cours.

Le cours en question fut un vrai fiasco. Il portait sur le sort de lévitation et les élèves s'entraînaient sur des plumes. Naturellement, James et Sirius furent les premiers à y parvenir. Ce qui valut à Sirius un regard noir de James, et à James un sourire narquois de Sirius. Et à nouveau, Lily Evans y parvint peu après eux. Et Sirius, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire maintenant qu'il était clair qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le sort, observait la fille de moldue avec intérêt. Elle était, de toute évidence, douée... très douée même puisqu'en deux cours, elle avait montré qu'elle surpassait la plupart de ses camarades. D'ailleurs, si lui-même n'avait déployé autant d'énergie à montrer qu'il était au moins aussi bon que Potter, il aurait sans doute mis plus de temps qu'elle à maîtriser ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée. Mais tout ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris... Les sangs-de-bourbe n'étaient à Poudlard qu'à cause de directeurs trop compatissants pour leur en interdire l'accès... non ? alors... Lily Evans... l'exception qui confirme la règle, ou sa famille à lui n'était qu'un ramassis de crétins finis ?

Ce à quoi il n'avait pas songé, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas fixer Evans pendant plusieurs minutes, plongé dans ses méditations métaphysiques, et passer inaperçu. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Potter fit léviter son gros livre de sortilèges et le laissa tomber au dessus de sa tête, le tirant violemment de ses réflexions.

- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Evans, je te le rendrais au centuple Black. Menaça Potter

Naturellement, le professeur Flitwick les regardait désormais, ce qui lui interdisait toute vengeance... Du moins en théorie... Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et James faisaient tous deux léviter une plume, et leur faisaient mener un combat sans merci. Les plumes se percutaient, se poursuivaient l'une l'autre. Ils furent obligés d'arrêter lorsque l'une des plumes se planta dans la chevelure de Judith Watson alors que l'autre manquait de peu de crever l'œil d'une Poufsouffle horrifiée. L'indulgent professeur Flitwick, qui les avait sommé d'arrêter une dizaine de fois, leur donna à tous deux une retenue la semaine suivante... ensembles ! Tous deux étaient consternés et protestèrent vivement, mais l'enseignant ne céda pas.

La perspective d'une retenue ensemble avait d'un coup sapé le moral, et l'ardeur de James comme de Sirius, et aucun d'eux ne chercha à provoquer l'autre ce jour-là. Mis à part quelques gloussements de Lena et son amie, rien ne vint troubler le dîner des Gryffondors et la journée s'acheva dans le calme.

**RAR :**

**Halexia Black :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et merci aussi pour le conseil qui s'est révélé trèsutile.

**royale-de-luxe :** Merci encore! C'est vrai que ça risque d'être assez long, et pour être franche je suis pas tout à fait sûre d'arriver au bout même si j'en ai l'intention. Le plan de l'histoire est à peu près fait, mais il me reste quand même de gros vides que mon imagination a beaucoup de mal à combler. Enfin, ça ne concerne pas les chapitres prochains, donc elle a encore un peu de temps pour se mettre en marche. En tous cas, si le fait que les relations James/Sirius soient un peu tendues au début te plaît, je te conseille vivement la fic de Kazy Black Black Heart.

**Llewella et harmonie17 :** En fait ce n'est pas tellement le début qui me pose des problèmes d'originalité mais la suite. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux :p. Et puis même réponse que pour royale-de-luxe si tu aimes voir nos zigotos préférés se chercher des noises, la fic de Kazy est géniale.

**GredW :** Merci ma chère. C'est un très grand honneur pour moi que ma fic te plaise, étant donné que j'adore ta façon d'écrire. Ta review me laisse donc un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres, et les joues trop rouges. Sur la question du slash et bien... normalement non, désolée :p. Une amitié toute particulière sans doute, mais pas de slash prévu. Je dis prévu parce que ces zigotos sont bien capables de m'échapper pour faire des leurs. Mais si ça arrive ce ne sera pas avant un petit bout de temps :p.

**Kazy :** ça y'est, c'est fini, l'effet de mon fond de teint est ruiné. J'ai les joues irrémédiablement écarlates. Merci beaucoup, vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise. Normalement, j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic par an jusqu'à la mort de Lily et James. Mais certaines années sont encore un peu floues dans ma tête, donc ça peut changer d'ici là.

**Nepthys :** Merci beaucoup. Oui, je crois que ces deux zigotos ont pas mal d'admiratrices. Dobby/Sirius ? C'est une idée originale :p

**Lazoule :** Et bien je remercie Kazy alors. Ravie de te ravir. A propos d'Andromeda, et bien sincèrement j'ai hésité un moment. Puis finalement, je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire profiter de la fin de ses études et de ses fiançailles pour rompre définitivement avec tout ce petit monde.

**Amelia :** Merci pour tous ces compliments. En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur.


	4. Dure journée de Septembre

_J'avais dit la suite au pire en septembre c'est ça ? Je n'ai vraiment aucune parole… Mais non, même si j'ai mis pas loin de six mois pour m'y remettre, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Et la suite devrait venir plus vite, même si je vais maintenant éviter de faire des pronostics sur la date de postage du chapitre suivant._

_A nouveau, merci pour les très gentilles reviews._

**Chapitre 4 : Dure journée de septembre**

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère plus joyeux pour les Gryffondors de première année. En fait de mémoire d'élève, on avait rarement vu une nouvelle promotion aussi maussade. Chez les garçons, Sirius Black avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas rayonner de joie. Quant à Remus Lupin, il s'enfuyait systématiquement chaque fois que quelqu'un parvenait à lui arracher plus de trois mots. James Potter ne digérait toujours pas l'admission de son ennemi dans sa maison, et Peter Pettigrow, passée la première nuit, semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'était pas prudent de dormir à points fermés dans la chambre d'un mage noir en puissance. Il arborait maintenant des cernes impressionnants, qui rivalisaient avec ceux de Lupin. La situation était un peu moins dramatique chez les filles, bien qu'occasionnellement tendue entre les « éventreuses de gourdes » et les gourdes en question.

Les cours suivant ressemblèrent singulièrement aux premiers. A chaque nouvelle matière qu'ils découvraient, Black et Potter semblaient être aussi doués l'un que l'autre, surpassant largement leurs camarades. Par un accord tacite, si dans le dortoir ou les couloirs il n'était pas rare de les entendre s'insulter, leur guerre passait pendant les cours sur le plan scolaire. Ainsi, ils limitaient les risques de retenue. La perspective de celle à venir était bien trop présente dans leur esprit. A chaque cours, ils s'évertuaient à maîtriser les sortilèges le premier. Lors du cours de botanique, ils mirent chacun une telle énergie à mémoriser les quantités exactes d'eau nécessaire et les types d'engrais qui favorisaient la pousse d'une plante qui guérissait l'acné qu'on aurait pu les croire terriblement préoccupés par les boutons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore. Au départ, ils avaient même été jusqu'à écouter le cours du professeur Binns, le fantôme qui leur enseignait l'histoire de la magie, pour répondre au plus de questions possibles. Mais devant l'ennui mortel des cours et les moqueries de quelques deuxièmes années qui avaient entendu parlé de leurs exploits, ils renoncèrent tous deux bien vite.

Les professeurs hésitaient entre l'émerveillement devant les capacités des nouvelles recrues -d'autant qu'avec Remus et Lily, le reste de la promotion n'était pas mal non plus – et l'agacement devant leurs conflits puérils. McGonagall répétait sans cesse qu'avec de telles capacités, s'ils s'aidaient mutuellement, ils pourraient sans doute accomplir de vrais prodiges. Elle ne s'attendait pas alors à regretter ces conseils par la suite.

Plusieurs cours se succédèrent sans qu'aucun ne puisse prétendre surpasser l'autre quelque part. Mais ils ne se déroulaient pas sans imprévus pour autant. Si le troisième jour après la rentrée fut un jour ordinaire pour tous, il ne le fut pas pour Remus Lupin. Ce jour là, ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal le matin, et de potion l'après-midi.

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé sans incident notable… c'est-à-dire que Judith Watson avait sans succès tenté d'étrangler Ophélie Adams avec sa serviette. Malheureusement les beuglements de son amie Lena Parker avaient alerté le corps professoral qui n'avait pu cautionner un tel acte… bien que de nombreux professeurs auraient certainement été ravis d'être débarrassés des gloussements intempestifs de Miss Adams. Par ailleurs, James, qui avait consciencieusement décidé de profiter du petit déjeuner pour s'entraîner à ses sortilèges, avait failli faire léviter sa fourchette dans l'œil de Black. Mais comme le combat de couteaux et fourchettes qui s'ensuivit se déroula uniquement sous la table, l'incident fit moins de bruit. La matinée commençait donc relativement tranquillement, et Remus, pour qui les deux premiers jours s'étaient déroulés sans problème notoire, allait en cours presque sereinement. Les autres enseignants ayant été parfaitement corrects avec lui, il avait oublié que l'équipe pédagogique était nécessairement au courant de ses soucis mensuels. La réalité le rattrapa avec brutalité.

Malgré les rumeurs qui disaient que le professeur de défense était une brute, les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient plutôt excités. Cette matière était celle qui s'annonçait la plus intéressante. Ils allaient apprendre à combattre des créatures maléfiques, et ils pourraient ensuite libérer des princesses captives de monstres sanguinaires, se transformer en princes charmants, se marier, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas une charmante princesse qu'ils avaient devant les yeux mais le professeur Andreas Hargreaves, et ils eurent vite l'occasion de comprendre que les rumeurs ont parfois un fond de vérité. Hargreaves était un homme plutôt petit, blond, avec une figure rosâtre qui lui donnait un air bon enfant, si bien que deux élèves de Serpentard se crurent permis de continuer leur conversation à voix basse une fois assis. Sans un avertissement, un jais de lumière s'échappa de la baguette de l'enseignant et heurta successivement les deux infortunés. Il fallut quelques secondes à tous pour réaliser que leurs deux camarades n'avaient plus de bouches. Hargreaves conservait une expression parfaitement neutre et ne s'embarrassa pas de donner le moindre commentaire. Il se contenta de commencer l'appel. Dans sa malchance, Sirius était premier de la liste.

- Black ?

Comme ses camarades, Sirius était trop pétrifié par le spectacle de deux de ses camarades défigurés, même si c'était des Serpentards, pour être capable de prononcer le moindre son.

- Black n'est pas là ? Vous lui direz que je ne tolère pas les absences à mon cours. Il a intérêt à revenir avec une très bonne raison s'il ne veut pas subir mon… courroux.

Il était pourtant évident que le professeur savait que Sirius Black se trouvait en face de lui. Sa répartition avait fait suffisamment de bruit pour que l'ensemble de l'école, élèves et professeurs confondus, sachent quel visage mettre sur ce nom. Ce fut après un long silence que Sirius intervint enfin.

- Je suis là…

- Eh bien vous faites preuve d'une lenteur de réaction assez stupéfiante monsieur Black.

A ces mots, James dut sortir de son ahurissement car il ricana. Hargreaves ne s'en offusqua pas. Il reprit son appel. Lorsque les deux malheureux Sepentards furent appelés, il considéra leurs gestes désespérés pour montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler comme des réponses adaptées, et il continua imperturbablement, jusqu'à ce que…

- Lupin...

Le nom avait été craché avec tellement de haine que tous les élèves levèrent vers le professeur des yeux effrayés. L'intéressé leva une main tremblante, que l'enseignant ne sembla pas remarquer. Il se contentait de fixer son élève avec un dégoût évident. Mais il n'ajouta rien, et après une pause qui sembla durer une éternité, l'appel repris.

Pourtant, Sirius, assis à côté de Remus, put constater qu'il continuait à trembler. Un claquement lorsque Hargreaves ferma son carnet indiqua que l'appel était terminé.

- Bonjour à tous. C'est votre première année d'étude, et votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ayez une vision assez rocambolesque de la chose, incluant des mages noirs diaboliques et des dragons sanguinaires. Oubliez ! Des menaces bien plus concrètes pèsent sur vous, desquelles il est vital que vous appreniez à vous défendre. Il existe des créatures bien moins impressionnantes mais plus traîtresses que les dragons. Les loups-garous par exemple, qu'on peut aisément prendre pour des humains normaux jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit… C'est valable pour les vampires aussi. On va commencer par quelques leçons de base sur ce genre de créatures, même s'il s'agit d'êtres trop complexes pour que vous puissiez dès maintenant appréhender toute leur noirceur. La défense contre les mauvais sorts ne commencera pas avant la deuxième année.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton presque jovial, comme si le fait que des menaces concrètes pèsent sur ses élèves lui faisait plaisir. Seule la partie sure les loups-garous avait été dite d'une voix empreinte de mystère. Et personne n'avait remarqué que Remus Lupin s'était étrangement tassé sur sa chaise pendant ce discours. Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du professeur, sans que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. L'instant suivant, il s'adressait à Remus, d'une voix sèche

- Lupin, comment peut-on reconnaître un loup-garou s'il est sous sa forme humaine?

Remus restait figé, fixant son professeur, en proie à une terreur visible. Sirius, à côté de lui, crut qu'il avait peur de la réaction de l'enseignant parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas particulièrement son camarade Gryffondor, il eut un peu pitié de lui. C'est vrai que ce professeur faisait un peu peur. En plus, Remus s'était assis de lui-même à côté de lui… parce que James était à côté de Peter et qu'il n'avait eu le choix qu'entre lui et des Serpentards sans doute, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître de son ennui à l'avoir pour voisin. Et il l'avait ainsi sauvé de Parker, qui avait semblée déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne connaissait lui-même pas grand-chose aux loups-garous, si ce n'est que ses parents ne les aimaient pas, comme quasiment tout ce qui avait le malheur de respirer. Mais il n'était pas bien difficile d'improviser un début de réponse cependant. Après un instant de réflexion, Sirius se pencha légèrement vers son voisin.

- Ils disparaissent sûrement pendant la pleine lune. Murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'à sa tentative d'aide, son camarade se crisperait encore davantage. Remus s'éloigna un peu plus de lui tout en tremblant encore davantage.

'Pfff… Même quand j'essaie d'aider on me fuit. Je suis vraiment entouré de mauviettes… 'songea amèrement Sirius, interprétant logiquement la réaction hostile de son camarade comme une peur à son égard. Il se réinstalla mieux sur sa chaise, et se mit à se balancer avec désinvolture, laissant soin à son camarade de se débrouiller. En croisant le regard du professeur, il constata avec surprise que celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Monsieur Black, vous avez une réponse à nous proposer ?

- Euh… ben si ils essaient de passer pour des humains, ils doivent sûrement disparaître pendant la pleine lune.

- En effet…

L'enseignant avait dit cela d'un ton réjoui, et il laissa passer quelques secondes, comme pour être sûr que cette idée allait bien s'imprégner dans la tête de ses élèves, avant de reprendre.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Bonne intuition Monsieur Black…

Cette phrase, non seulement était le premier compliment qu'ils entendaient de la bouche de leur enseignant, et ils n'auraient certainement pas l'occasion d'en entendre à nouveau avant longtemps, mais surtout relançait les hostilités chez les Gryffondor. Les deux premiers jours James et Sirius avait gagné autant de points l'un que l'autre. Et Sirius venait de gagner les premiers points de la journée, il avait l'avantage.

Hargreaves, ayant de toute évidence dépassé son quota d'amabilité pour au moins une année entière, choisit ce moment pour s'en prendre à nouveau à Remus.

- Lupin, est-ce qu'on peut espérer tirer de vous une réponse sans que votre voisin ait besoin de vous la souffler ?

Sirius parcourut la salle du regard avec fierté. Pour une fois il avait l'occasion de passer non seulement pour un gars super intelligent qui avait deviné la réponse sans avoir rien appris, mais en plus pour quelqu'un de suffisamment sympathique pour la souffler généreusement à son voisin. Et puis c'était quand même pas de sa faute si ce bon à rien de Lupin n'avait pas été foutu de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Malheureusement il ne croisa que des regards haineux des Serpentard qui considéraient sans doute que ces points auraient du leur revenir, un regard non moins haineux de James Potter furieux de se faire piquer la vedette, et surtout, surtout… un regard d'adoration de Lena Parker qui semblait trouver sa conduite absolument héroïque.

Détournant automatiquement son regard de la jeune fille, ses yeux se posèrent sur son voisin, qui se taisait toujours. Il semblait en proie à une panique indescriptible…

Et il l'était vraiment. Pire encore que lorsqu'il avait du s'avancer devant tout le monde pour enfiler le choixpeau. Il avait plaqué ses mains contre la table en espérant les empêcher de trembler, mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : la haine visible de Hargreaves à son égard, les regards braqués sur lui, attendant une réponse qu'il ne pouvait donner sans rendre sa situation encore plus périlleuse, ou le fait qu'après la brillante réflexion de Black, tous les élèves allaient certainement se munir d'un calendrier lunaire et noter scrupuleusement tous les absents des soirs de pleine lune. Auquel cas il en revenait à ses préoccupations habituelles, il allait soit être enfermé à vie, soit se faire lyncher par tous les élèves de l'école réunis. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que peut-être pour une fois Black et Potter serait d'accord pour le lyncher. Au moins sa triste existence aurait aidé à élaborer la paix entre les Gryffondor.

Ses réflexions morbides furent interrompues par la voix de James venu à sa rescousse pour briser le silence pesant… et un peu aussi pour se faire remarquer.

-Ils sont peut-être plus poilus que la normale ? Ou alors ils ont déjà des dents pointues ? proposa-t-il.

-Bien essayé Monsieur Potter mais ces deux propositions sont fausses.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de ricaner, et James oublia bien vite le désarroi de Remus, tout occupé à sa haine pour Sirius.

- C'est là toute la perversité de ces créatures, elles ont une apparence parfaitement normale. Les loups-garous sont des créatures qui ne vivent que par le mensonge, en trompant les humains. Bien souvent, ce n'est qu'en les piégeant qu'on peut s'assurer de leur identité véritable.

Il marchait entre les tables tout en parlant, et se trouva comme par hasard devant la table de Remus Lupin, devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

- Vous ne prenez pas de notes monsieur Lupin ? Vous ne semblez pourtant pas briller ni par vos connaissances ni par l'intelligence. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

A ces mots, les Serpentards sourirent, mais aucun Gryffondor, pas même Sirius, n'aurait osé faire le moindre reproche à Remus. Chacun prit sa plume et pour noter la diatribe de Hargreaves contre « les répugnantes créatures obscures et malveillantes que sont les loups-garous », et James adressa à son professeur un regard aussi noir que ceux qu'il réservait habituellement à Black.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tous les élèves se précipitèrent en bloc vers la sortie. Tous sauf trois. Remus Lupin tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à ranger ses affaires, Sirius Black était, bien malgré lui, préoccupé par l'état de son voisin, et James n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner Remus aux mains de Black ET Hargreaves.

Dans un geste salutaire, Sirius attrapa toutes les affaires que Remus n'avait pas encore rangées, c'est-à-dire un encrier ouvert et un quelques parchemins et se rua vers la sortie. James lui courut après, et Remus, n'ayant aucune envie de rester en tête à tête avec Hargreaves, les suivit.

La voix de James résonna dans le couloir.

- Blaaaaaaaaaaack ! Rend lui immédiatement ses affaires ! Arrête de t'enfuir comme un lâche et rend lui ses affaires espèce de voleur.

Naturellement, Sirius en avait eut tout d'abord l'intention. Il ne les avait prises que pour éviter à Remus de trop traîner sous le regard narquois du professeur. Mais maintenant que Potter le provoquait il avait bien envie de l'agacer davantage.

- Reprend les moi si tu peux. Et puis quoi, il a pas le cran de se défendre tout seul ton copain ? Petit Potter à son papa ne sait pas s'entourer ?

- Ta gueule ! Au moins je suis entouré moi !

Sirius avait sorti sa baguette, menaçant son camarade d'un sort qu'il aurait été bien incapable de jeter, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la voix monocorde de Remus qui les avait rattrapés.

- Tu peux les garder si tu veux je m'en fiche. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les belligérants s'arrêtèrent, interloqués. A se chercher des noises, ils avaient presque oublié le triste état de leur camarade, et son ton las les fit presque culpabiliser.

- Mais… mais pas du tout… je plaisantais, je vais pas te prendre tes affaires voyons. S'empressa de dire Sirius tout en lui tendant l'encrier qui s'était un peu vidé de son contenu pendant la course, et son parchemin.

Il regarda James avec incompréhension, une question muette dans le regard. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Remus ? Et pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas un regard haineux qui lui répondit, mais un regard chargé de la même incompréhension.

Ils regardèrent tous deux Remus ranger ses affaires. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de calme, mais il était toujours excessivement pâle.

- Euh… Remus… Tu viens on va manger. Il faut reprendre des forces avant le cours de potion. Proposa James.

- Hein ? Non, non merci… pas faim… Je vais aller me reposer un peu au dortoir. Je vous rejoins en cours.

Sirius trouvait ses réactions tellement bizarres qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était inclus dans le « vous ». Et James lui-même ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- On ne tient pas une après-midi sans manger. Dit sagement Sirius qui en savait quelque chose. Il avait plusieurs fois appliqué la méthode « monter bouder dans sa chambre pendant le déjeuner » quand ses parents l'agaçaient trop. Ses parents s'arrangeaient dans ces cas-là pour qu'il ne puisse rien manger de l'après-midi. Ces après-midi là étaient souvent effroyablement longs, et il oubliait généralement tout grief envers ses géniteurs pour le dîner. Si tu veux on t'apporte à manger au dortoir si t'as envie d'aller te reposer. Proposa-t-il dans un accès de générosité qui le surprit lui-même…

Et qui surprit James plus encore. Celui-ci le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant peut-être s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'empoisonner ce qu'il apporterait. Mais de toute façon lui serait là pour le surveiller.

- Oui, on peut faire ça… approuva-t-il.

Mais celui qui fut le plus surpris, ce fut bien Remus. Perdu dans un monde où tous ne pouvaient que le haïr, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attention. Encore moins de la part de Sirius Black, qui était quand même censé être un apprenti mage noir.

- Je… non non merci, je vais juste dormir, c'est très gentil… dit-il avait de prendre la fuite vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent à nouveau avec la même incompréhension, puis partirent en direction de la grande salle… côte à côte… sans s'insulter, sans se jeter de mauvais sorts… certes, aussi, sans se parler, mais l'amélioration était tout de même notable. L'accalmie pourtant ne devait pas durer.

A peine furent-ils installés à la table des Gryffondor, face à face, James à côté de Peter, que Sirius eut droit à un spectacle consternant. Sa cousine, assise à la table des Serpentard, lui faisait de grands signes de la main et lui envoyait des baisers du bout des doigts. Non seulement ce spectacle était particulièrement déprimant en lui-même, mais James trouva sembla-t-il que c'était une excellent raison de se souvenir de qui était Sirius Black, et retrouva toute son animosité à son égard, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdue du reste.

- Et bien… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire des mamours à ta cousine. Et puis après vous pouvez vous marier ensemble, comme ça vous resterez entre parfaits sangs purs, et vous nous ferez pleins de petits dégénérés, et avec un peu de chance d'ici quelques générations on entendra plus parler de vous.

Heurk, heurk, heurk…Se marier avec Bella… Peut-être qu'il méritait certaines des attaques de Potter … Peut-être même qu'il était un sang pur bourré de préjugés comme Potter semblait le croire. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne méritait pas d'être comparé à _elle. _Pour la forme, il fallait bien qu'il réplique… histoire de garder la face, au moins. Aussi entrouvrit-il les lèvres pour laisser échapper un :

- Sois pas jaloux Potter… Si tu flashes sur ma cousine je peux t'arranger un coup. Vous serez mignons tout plein tous les deux…

Mais sa réplique manquait singulièrement de vigueur. En réalité, au bout de seulement trois jours, Sirius Black était fatigué… fatigué d'être pris entre deux feux, de se battre contre tous sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout il se fichait éperdument des Sangs-de-bourbe, et il n'avait jamais rien fait à Potter, alors ses cours de morale, il pouvait bien se les garder.

- Beurk… non merci, je préfère vous laisser entre gens répugnants… répondit Potter avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ils parlaient de quoi déjà ? Sirius avait déjà oublié le sujet de leur querelle. Et il ne prit cette fois même pas la peine de relever. Devant son absence de répartie, Potter ricana et se mit à discuter avec son voisin, Peter Pettigrew. Une discussion banale… quelque chose qui parlait de génétique, de familles qu'on devrait éliminer, de gens dont la pourriture est inscrite jusque dans leur nom… Mais tout ça Sirius n'y faisait plus attention. Il regardait vaguement vers la table des Serpentard… ceux qui auraient pu l'accueillir, le respecter, si il l'avait seulement voulu. Et il trouva cela parfaitement ridicule. On disait les Serpentards cruels et pleins de préjugés… mais ce n'était pas eux qui le harcelait tous les jours alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Non, c'était bien James Potter, le parfait petit Gryffondor, héroïque et fils d'un grand auror. Les Gryffondors pouvaient bien se flatter d'être tellement plus tolérants, plus ouverts, plus intelligents…Désormais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Déçu par les Gryffondor il irait donc faire un tour chez les Serpentard. Ça tombait bien ils avaient justement encore cours ensembles cette après-midi en potion. Naturellement ce ne serait pas facile de s'imposer au sein de la maison ennemie… mais au moins les Serpentards avaient un certain respect pour lui… ou du moins ils en avaient eu…

Alors que chacun mangeait tranquillement, que James déballait toute sa rancœur en racontant à Peter différentes anecdotes où des mages noirs au sang pur étaient ridiculisés, et que Sirius prenait les décisions les plus regrettables possibles, Remus Lupin, seul dans le dortoir, luttait contre les larmes, espérant vivement que personne ne viendrait le déranger pour lui apporter un repas qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas avaler.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que ce soit possible, pourquoi donc se sentait-il si terriblement déçu. En fait si, il y avait cru… du moins il l'avait rêvé. Rêvé qu'il pourrait vivre au milieu des autres comme si de rien n'était. Pas avoir des amis certes, car des amis ça pose pleins de questions et tout. Mais au moins vivre au milieu de gens qui ne le détestaient pas… et apprendre pleins de choses à l'école comme tous les enfants. Mais Hargreaves l'avait ramené à la réalité. Quiconque savait qui il était ne pouvait que le haïr. Il n'était aux yeux de tous qu'une répugnante créature, et toute relation qu'il pouvait construire serait automatiquement fondée sur le mensonge. En ce sens, Hargreaves avait sans doute raison de dire que les loups-garous étaient des êtres pervers qui mentaient aux gens pour mieux les piéger… sauf qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne… mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle d'écrire à ses parents pour leur dire que cette histoire ridicule devait s'arrêter là, et qu'il rentrait de suite à la maison. Pourtant quelque chose le retenait. Le sourire de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'il allait pouvoir étudier à Poudlard. Et le regard fier de son père… c'était tellement rare que son père le regarde avec cette fierté… tellement rare qu'il le regarde tout simplement d'ailleurs. Pour eux il ne pouvait pas partir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ici ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire semblant d'être à sa place dans cette école ? Pendant sept longues années ? En supportant les discours du prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Son réveil sonna. Il était l'heure d'aller en cours de potion. Finalement, il eut presque un pincement au cœur en constatant que personne n'était venu lui apporter quoi que ce soit à manger. Certes, il avait refusé, il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu avaler, et il aurait détesté qu'on lui pose des questions sur son triste état. Mais il avait presque cru que James s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, et qu'il viendrait vérifier que tout aille bien, malgré son refus. Pendant un instant, il avait même eut la pensée ridicule que Black s'inquiétait pour lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard tous étaient assis en salle de potion. Pour le plus grand désespoir de Lena Parker, elle n'était une fois de plus pas arrivée suffisamment tôt pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, car celui-ci s'était installé à côté de… nul autre que Severus Rogue, le Serpentard au nez crochu avec qui il avait traversé le lac.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce type était pas un vrai Gryffondor, fit James en baissant un peu la voix, mais assez fort pour être sûr que Sirius l'entende.

- Comme si j'en avais envie, répliqua l'intéressé sur le même ton.

Il constata avec satisfaction que les Serpentards le regardaient avec un intérêt renouvelé. L'enseignant lui-même observait les deux jeunes garçons avec curiosité.

Angelo Gray un homme plutôt grand, au teint cireux, d'une maigreur à faire pâlir d'envie la plus extrémiste des mannequins, mais que tout individu raisonnable aurait qualifiée de maladive. Sa réputation était aussi engageante que celle d'Andreas Hargreaves. Il ne s'attarda pas à saluer ses élèves, et lorsque tous furent installés, et que les deux Gryffondors se furent tus, il s'adressa à tous d'une voix caverneuse.

-Avant de vous laisser préparer votre première potion, je vais voir un peu le niveau de cette classe. L'art subtil des potions ne laisse rien au hasard, et il n'est pas envisageable de laisser une bande de guignols ignorants manipuler des ingrédients qui peuvent être… aussi sublimes que dangereux.

Il balaya la salle du regard, et s'arrêta sur Remus.

- Lupin, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le napel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix apparemment tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre.

L'intéressé pâlit à vue d'œil, et resta silencieux. Sirius haussa les épaules. Il avait eut tort de s'inquiéter, ce type ne valait rien de toute évidence. Ce matin, passe encore, le professeur avait été plutôt agressif à son égard. Mais là, même si l'apparence de Gray n'était pas très chaleureuse, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil.

- Je vois… De toute évidence, le niveau de cette classe est encore pire que celui des années précédentes. Nous allons donc commencer par une potion que même un gamin de deux ans saurait faire. Continua Gray.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent pour la première fois le son de la voix de Severus Rogue… presque aussi caverneuse que celle de l'enseignant.

- Excusez moi monsieur, mais ce n'est pas parce que Lupin ne connaît pas la réponse à une question enfantine que c'est le cas de tous. Pourquoi pénaliser toute la classe ?

A la surprise générale, le professeur sourit.

- Croyez bien que j'en suis navré monsieur Rogue. Mais la politique imposée par le directeur est que chacun puisse suivre les cours, il me faut donc m'adapter aux individus les plus faibles. Dit-il avec une grimace de mépris.

Spontanément, Sirius se sentit un peu désolé pour Remus qui décidément devait passer une sale journée. Mais il chassa bien vite ce sentiment. Remus était un Gryffondor, les Gryffondor le détestaient. C'était un ami de Potter, or Potter était un parfait crétin. Conclusion, ça ne valait pas bien la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il valait bien mieux s'inquiéter de ses relations avec les Serpentards.

- Te plains pas, tu n'as que défense et potion comme cours avec ces sous-doués. Moi je les ai à tous les cours. Dit-il à son voisin, assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Severus Rogue lui fit un sourire un peu étonné, et presque chaleureux. Prox et Mirkis, les deux Serpentards dont la bouche avait retrouvé sa forme normale entre temps, sans doute après une intervention de l'infirmière, le regardaient à nouveau avec un certain respect, mais sans sourire cependant. De toute évidence, ça devait les arranger de ne pas avoir à être ennemi du fils de la famille Black, et ils ne savaient plus bien quelle attitude adopter. Le professeur ne sembla pas juger bon d'intervenir. Potter le regardait avec dégoût et colère, comme à son habitude, mais il ne dit rien, sentant probablement que l'enseignant et directeur des Serpentards ne laisserait pas aussi bien passer ses provocations à lui. Les autres Gryffondors semblaient outrés et Lena Parker laissa échapper une série de petits « Oh » indignés. Seule la réaction de Remus fit naître chez Sirius un début de regret. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère non. Pas non plus aussi faible et terrifié qu'il l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Non, il le regardait avec tristesse… Il y avait tellement de détresse dans ces yeux là que Sirius eut presque envie de s'excuser. Mais il ne le fit pas, et c'est la voix d'Angelo Gray qui rompit le silence.

- Potion numéro 1 : vous allez préparer un fortifiant bas de gamme, à peine mieux que les vitamines moldues, mais au moins c'est facile à faire. Vous restez par binômes avec votre voisin. Vous avez deux heures. La recette est au tableau. dit-il en dévoilant la recette d'un coup de baguette.

La potion étant effectivement d'une simplicité enfantine, la suite du cours se déroula assez calmement, bien que ponctuée par quelques réflexions de Gray qui devait s'ennuyer à son bureau, comme « Potter, je sais que votre voisin est stupide, mais ne faites pas tout tout seul s'il vous plait », ou « attention monsieur Lupin, un couteau se tient par le manche, pas par la lame. Le directeur m'en voudrait si vous vous coupiez un doigt », auxquelles les Serpentards ricanaient allègrement, et Sirius avec eux.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et James tenait Sirius par le col.

- Traître ! Tu pactises avec les Serpents ! cracha James.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas des vôtres ! répliqua l'autre sèchement, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas fier.

D'un pas seulement, car il se sentait tout sauf fier. Il avait même terriblement honte de sa conduite pour le moins mesquine. Mais est-ce qu'on lui avait laissé d'autres options ? C'était de leur faute à tous s'il lui fallait ricaner à des blagues débiles et enfoncer un pauvre garçon qui ne lui avait rien fait pour se faire sa place.

La nuit qui suivit cette journée déplorable fut tout sauf reposante pour trois de nos héros.

Sirius se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il en voulait au monde entier d'être ce qu'il était, à lui-même d'être incapable de faire face à sa situation, et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Par moment, il pensait qu'il lui fallait à tout pris gagner le respect des Serpentards, l'instant suivant il les trouvait absolument méprisables, et se méprisait lui-même plus encore de sa façon de faire.

Quant à Remus Lupin, il se repassait en boucle chaque moment de la terrible journée qui venait de s'achever. De toute évidence, Gray le détestait à peu près autant que Hargreaves, et tous deux allaient lui en faire baver. Les événements de l'après-midi montraient bien à quel point l'idée que Sirius ait pu s'inquiéter pour lui était grotesque, et James était bien trop occupé à détester Sirius pour se soucier de lui. Ce qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas lui reprocher, qui pourrait s'intéresser lui ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que le réveil ne sonne jamais le lendemain et qu'il puisse rester éternellement calfeutré sous sa couette, protégé du monde extérieur.

Peter Pettigrow, conforté dans son idée que Sirius était un apprenti mage noir par son comportement de l'après-midi, dormit une fois de plus très mal.

De son côté, James Potter passait une nuit excellente. Le lendemain avait lieu le premier cours de Quidditch. Son père lui avait déjà appris un peu à voler, et non seulement il adorait ça, mais en plus il savait qu'il volait très bien. La journée à venir s'annonçait donc excellente et il fit une succession de rêves tous plus agréables les uns que les autres, dans lesquels il finissait invariablement par être sacré meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard.

**RAR :**

**Royale-de-luxe :** Ah ben s'il te va très bien je le laisse comme ça alors mon rythme. Mais je te préviens, à ce compte là, le pauvre petit Sirius que t'as envie de câliner pour compenser son manque d'affection, il est pas tiré d'affaire.

Pour la retenue, et ben… va falloir attendre jusqu'à la prochaine fois pour le savoir, j'ai décidé de faire durer un peu :p.

Quant aux réactions de gamins… et ben j'étais pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait ça, mais en tous cas t'as très bien compris l'intention.

La suite, et bien, la voilà. Désolée d'avoir fait autant attendre, je vais vraiment essayer de faire plus vite cette fois-ci.

Bisous miss, et merci beaucoup pour ta review encourageante.

**Ladybird :** Merci beaucoup aussi pour tes reviews . En avoir marre ? Y'a rien de plus encourageants que de savoir que quelques personnes ont lu et ont aimé ! Désolée d'avoir fait attendre par contre.

**Debby Black : **Je vais te faire une confidence… Moi aussi j'adore Sirius… Et Remus… C'est pour ça qu'ils vont morfler, hihihi. Merci à toi aussi !


	5. Tel qui pleure vendredi

_Et voilà, j'ai quand même fait carrément plus vite cette fois-ci...Vous êtes donc tous censés pousser des exclamations admiratives. Par contre, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Mais c'est parce que c'était trop long et j'ai du couper. Du coup, le suivant est presque prêt._

_En attendant, merci énormément pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant ! Et très gentil de votre part de prendre le temps de laisser un mot._

**Tel qui pleure vendredi...**

Il faisait beau. L'air était vivifiant, les oiseaux chantaient, et une petite brise jouait dans les feuilles des arbres. Et les Gryffondors de première année, rassemblés sur le terrain de Quidditch, étaient de mauvais poil. Parce que forcément, quand on passe une mauvaise nuit, ça n'arrange pas l'humeur. Et Peter, Sirius, et Remus avaient chacun de son côté passé une nuit particulièrement peu reposante.

Sirius ne savait toujours pas quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis des Gryffondors, des Serpentard, des Sang-de-bourbe, des gens en général et puis pourquoi pas aussi des animaux, des fleurs et des cailloux, qui ne manqueraient pas de lui causer prochainement des problèmes, parti comme il l'était.

Peter avait décidé de faire bravement le guet pendant la nuit, protégeant ainsi James et Remus du perfide Sirius Black, et de dormir pendant la journée alors qu'eux pouvaient le protéger. Malheureusement il avait oublié que suivre les cours nécessite parfois d'être un minimum réveillé, et il regardait maintenant avec désespoir le balai étendu par terre à coté de lui.

Remus était au summum du désespoir depuis la veille, mais la nuit avait porté conseil. C'était décidé, il n'adressait plus la parole à qui que ce soit d'ici la fin de ces sept années d'étude. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde oublierait son existence et personne n'aurait l'idée de comptabiliser ses absences à lui dans les vérifications mensuelles des nuits de pleine lune, qui ne manqueraient pas d'avoir lieu après le cours de défense de la veille. Alors il irait en cours tous les jours, sans parler à personne, puis se précipiterait dans son lit, tous rideaux tirés. Comme ça il pourrait faire ses devoirs sur son lit. Et puis il lirait, et il s'amuserait bien tout seul... Et puis il mangerait... euh... et bien c'est pas comme si c'était très important de manger... Si ?

James seul arborait un air extatique, contemplant le ciel avec excitation.

En cette belle journée, ils avaient leur premier cours de Quidditch. Et en commun avec les Serpentard naturellement, parce que maintenant que l'auteur a commencé à goûter aux joies du sadisme, plus rien ne peut la faire renoncer...

Parmi les élèves l'atmosphère était mitigée. Certains ne se tenaient plus d'impatience, comme James, d'autres appréhendaient visiblement le moment où ils devraient s'élancer dans les airs sur un bout de bois un peu chevelu. Sirius n'était ni très enthousiaste – Il n'était pas assez en forme pour l'être-, ni effrayé par ce qui l'attendait – Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voler et il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Remus était bien trop déprimé pour songer à ce qui l'attendait, Peter en revanche était particulièrement tendu.

Le professeur de vol, Rupert Jollicock se tenait devant eux. C'était un petit bonhomme replet. A un tel point qu'on pouvait même se demander comment il parvenait à enfourcher un balai et à décoller avec une bedaine pareille. Ce fut avec chaleur qu'il s'adressa à ses élèves.

- Bonjour bonjour ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va commencer doucement, je sais qu'il y en a plein parmi vous qui n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de prendre leur envol sur l'une de ces magnifiques et merveilleuses inventions du monde sorcier que sont les balais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous récupérer en morceaux dès le premier jour. Dit-il avec un air rassurant qui ne parvint visiblement pas à convaincre tout le monde.

S'ensuivit une brève description des règles du célèbre sport sorcier, et les instructions du jour.

- On va commencer sans les balles. Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour l'instant, c'est de faire monter votre balai jusqu'à vous, de l'enfourcher, et de voler un petit peu... J'ai bien dit UN PETIT PEU... Le premier qui dépasse les deux mètres, ce sera retenue, compris ? Et je veillerai à ce que ce soitune retenue particulièrement pénible, alors ceux qui savent déjà voler, ce n'est pas le moment de frimer. Dit-il d'un ton jovial qui ne suffisait pas à réconforter les élèves angoissés par l'idée de leur premier envol, et qui assurait aux autres que le professeur était de toute façon trop gentil pour mettre en application ses paroles sévères.

L'enseignant appela son balai à lui pour faire une petite démonstration, et l'enfourcha avec aisance considérant sa corpulence, avant de s'élever doucement.

- Et voilà... A vous de jouer ! lança-il en restant dans les airs.

A peine l'instruction avait-elle été donnée qu'une voix haut perchée se fit entendre.

- Diiiis, Siriiius, tu sais voler toi ? Tu me montres comment ça marche, j'y arrive pas... gémit Lena Parker avant même d'avoir essayé.

Sirius grimaça, sans répondre, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait à lui faire les yeux doux à longueur de journée ? Même Lena Parker ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ! Et bien visiblement si... elle devait s'imaginer que c'était par timidité qu'il ne lui répondait pas... la bonne blague...

Pendant ce temps, James Potter qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté le discours de Jollicock, ni regardé la performance de l'enseignant, avait levé son balai jusqu'à lui et s'apprêtait à décoller. Il avait tellement hâte de voler. Et surtout, de montrer qu'il était le meilleur. D'ailleurs...

- He Black ! Le premier qui touche le sommet de la tour des Gryffondor a gagné... Le perdant... reconnaîtra publiquement que l'autre est le meilleur... déclara-t-il à son ennemi, suffisamment fort pour que leurs camarades les plus proches entendent et soient témoins, mais pas assez pour alerter l'enseignant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi, il avait un sourire assuré collé au visage.

Sirius Black mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, ils avaient montré qu'ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre dans toutes les matières vraiment scolaires. Ce qui pourrait éventuellement faire la différence, ce serait bien évidemment le Quidditch. Le hic, c'est qu'il avait l'air sacrément sûr de lui, Potter. Peut-être qu'il volait très bien ? Bon, en même temps, il avait toujours l'air sûr de lui. Et puis lui-même ne volait pas trop mal... Mais si Potter était plus fort que lui ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser sous peine de passer pour un lâche, l'information avait circulé et tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard les regardaient maintenant les yeux équarquillés.

- Sauf bien sûr si tu préfères aller t'occuper de ta dulcinée... sourit James.

- ça marche pour la tour des Gryffondor... dit aussitôt Sirius, qui n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour être tiré de ses hésitations.

Alors qu'ils enfourchaient tous deux leur balai, Remus attrapa James par la manche.

- James non... c'est trop haut la tour des gryffondors, c'est dangereux ! Et en plus le prof vient de dire de ne pas monter trop haut.

- T'inquiète pas Remus, je vole comme un chef. Au pire on sera débarrassés de Black. Euh, j'ai dire au pire ? Je voulais dire au mieux. Et puis le prof a l'air cool de toute façon...

- He bien alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, pourquoi personne ne décolle, vraiment personne n'y arrive ? fit la voix presque catastrophée de l'enseignant qui regardait avec perplexité ses élèves.

La plupart retournèrent alors à leurs balais, sauf les deux rivaux, et Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver la perspective de l'affrontement très enthousiasmante. Mais James était surexcité. Il tenait enfin sa chance de montrer qu'il valait mieux que Sirius Black.

- Rêve pas Potter, je sais voler, il en faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi. Répliqua d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Alors que leurs camarades étaient encore au sol à supplier leurs balais de bouger, ou avaient renoncé, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur les deux adversaires, James et Sirius décollèrent en même temps en lançant leurs balais à pleine vitesse. Ou plutôt, James avait lancé son balai à pleine vitesse. Sirius se contentait d'aller vite. Très vite pour un première année, sans aucun doute, mais pas assez vite pour dépasser James, qui filait presque à la verticale.

Ils allaient trop vite pour entendre les hurlements du professeur qui les sommait de redescendre immédiatement. Et de toute façon, même s'ils avaient entendus, ils n'auraient certainement jamais obéis. Pas alors qu'ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre.

L'affrontement ne fut pas d'un intérêt prodigieux. Le suspense fut de courte durée. James menait la danse avec aisance. Il parvint à toucher le sommet de la tour moins d'une minute après le décollage, et poussa un cri triomphant. Les Gryffondor applaudirent tous. Certes Sirius s'en sortait bien, il parvint sans encombre jusqu'au sommet, et pouvoir s'élever aussi haut sans faire une crise cardiaque était déjà un beau résultat que la plupart des élèves qui les attendaient en bas pouvaient envier. Mais il était second. Et derrière James Potter ! Ce qui constituait pour lui la plus cuisante défaite qu'on puisse imaginer.

Sur le chemin du retour, James ralentit pour laisser son rival revenir à son niveau, histoire de pouvoir le narguer un peu. Sirius regardait droit devant lui, essayant en vain d'ignorer ses provocations.

Sans doute était-ce justement parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol qu'il le vit venir alors que l'autre enchaînait les figures autour de son ennemi pour l'humilier un peu plus, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour. Cedric Mirkis avait tiré sa baguette alors que les yeux rivés vers le ciel, personne ne faisait attention à lui... Et il la pointait... droit sur James.

Il faut bien l'avouer, la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sirius fut 'Est-ce qu'il va le faire tomber ?' et cette perspective n'éveilla pas une angoisse démesurée. Ceci dit ils étaient haut. Et il ne détestait pas encore James tout à fait assez pour vouloir le voir tomber d'aussi haut. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

- Potter, à ta droite ! lança-t-il quelques secondes avant qu'un jais d'étincelle rouge ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

Certes ces étincelles, lancés par un première année bien incapable de lancer le moindre sort dangereux, étaient totalement inoffensives. Sauf bien sûr si pris par surprise au beau milieu d'un tonneau on se laissait déséquilibrer. Et c'est probablement ce qui serait arrivé à James sans l'alerte de Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est bien ce qui faillit lui arriver même avec cette alerte. Il s'écarta au dernier moment du jet de lumière, faisant une embardée telle qu'il manqua de peu de glisser de son balai.

Le temps que le professeur cherche l'auteur du méfait, le Serpentard avait rangé sa baguette et avait adopté la même expression ahurie que tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Sirius atterrissaient, la mine défaite. Sirius parce qu'il s'était fait battre par ce crétin arrogant de Potter, et James parce qu'il était totalement conscient du fait que sans ce diabolique Gryffondor raté de Black, il se serait probablement écrasé par terre et serait dans un triste état. Et ce simple fait donnait à sa victoire un goût amer. Il détestait avoir une dette envers un mage noir. Mais au moins, personne n'était au courant, l'avertissement de Sirius n'avait probablement pas été entendu d'en bas. Pour tous, il serait donc le vainqueur de cet incroyable défi. Sirius allait reconnaître publiquement sa supériorité, et il serait adulé par les trois maisons décentes, et craint par la dernière, et il vivrait dans une gloire étern...

- Pooooootter ! Blaaaack ! C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête... Auriez pu vous tuer ! vous tuer ! Vous avais dit de ne pas monter trop haut ! Retenues ! Tous les deux ! Toute la semaine ! tempêtait le professeur qui n'avait plus rien du petit bonhomme jovial qui avait débuté le cours.

Le début de sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de James s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à une déprime sans bornes.

- Euh, professeur... on est déjà en retenue cette semaine... tenta Sirius.

- Tous les jours ?

- Euh... non... admis-t-il, sachant ce qui les attendait.

- Et bien maintenant oui. Et si elles ne suffisent pas à vos mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, vous en aurez aussi la semaine suivante ! hurla-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

- Et quelqu'un parmi vous a beaucoup de chance que je ne sache pas qui a lancé ces étincelles, mais croyez moi, je vous ai à l'œil désormais ! Tous !

Et voilà, ça y était, fin du premier cours de Quidditch, et de leur première semaine de cours. Ils étaient en week end ! Il faisait toujours aussi beau. Ils pourraient gambader gaiement dans le parc en profitant allègrement de cette fin d'été. Mais curieusement, certains ne semblaient pas s'en réjouir. Ni faire le projet d'aller gambader gaiement dans le parc. Les deux ennemis jurés de Gryffondor avaient désormais une semaine entière de retenues en communs, et il semblait que tous les malheurs du monde venaient de leur tomber sur les épaules.

Ils repartaient tristement vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Car ils n'étaient quand même pas déprimés au point de sauter un repas. Même Remus Lupin était suffisamment raisonnable pour aller quand même manger. Tant pis, il n'irait se cacher qu'après le repas. Après tout, s'il se taisait, la façon dont il mangeait ses pommes de terre avait peu de chance de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés, Lena Parker lançait à Sirius de petits coups d'œil déçus. Ahh, il y avait quand même peut-être une justice dans ce monde. Sirius s'était ridiculisé en se faisant battre par Potter, mais au moins, Lena Parker le lâcherait peut-être. Ophélie Adams, de son côté, dévorait littéralement Potter du regard.

- Bravo James, je le savais que c'était toi le plus fort ! gloussa Ophélie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James cessa aussitôt de se vanter et eut un air horrifié. Sirius lui, fit une moue moqueuse. 'Bien ! A ton tour de souffrir Potter !'

Le repas sembla terriblement long au pauvre Sirius. Et pourtant, il ne resta pas jusqu'au bout. James ne resta pas longtemps assez catastrophé par les tentatives d'approche d'Ophélie, ni la perspective des retenues, pour s'abstenir de se vanter sur sa performance. Après tout, il venait de montrer qu'il était meilleur que Sirius ! Logique, aussi fort dans toutes les matières scolaires, meilleur sur un balai, donc meilleur !

Décidant donc d'ignorer Ophélie, qui était à sa gauche, il entreprit donc de raconter une énième fois les événements à Lily, qui était à sa droite. Sans tenir compte des soupirs exaspérés de celle-ci, il lui expliqua qu'il savait depuis toujours qu'il était extraordinairement doué sur un balai – on lui avait dit tellement souvent- , que battre Black n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant, que les mages noirs étaient de toute façon rarement très doués sur un balai parce que conduire un balai demandait une délicatesse dont ce genre d'individu étaient incapable, etc. Emporté par son histoire, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille ne semblait pas passionnée outre mesure par son récit.

Il lui expliqua aussi comment il avait bravement affronté l'adversité lorsqu'un partisan de Sirius, refusant l'évidente défaite, l'avait lâchement attaqué par surprise. Mais il avait à peine prononcé ses paroles qu'il s'interrompit, semblant horrifié par quelque chose, sans que personne ne comprenne bien quoi. Et pour cause, James, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, était mortifié par ses propres paroles. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, sur sa lancée d'auto-flatterie, qu'il venait de rendre Sirius responsable de ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Alors qu'il n'était toujours pas remis du fait qu'il devait la vie à cet individu. Oui parce que même si James Potter avait un ego légèrement surdimensionné, il avait une certaine éthique quand même... en général. Il capta un haussement de sourcil dégoûté de Sirius, et, pour la plus grande surprise de ceux qui les observaient, il se concentra en silence sur son repas, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Avec quelques efforts d'auto persuasion, il parvint à se convaincre qu'il ne serait pas tombé de son balai même si Sirius ne l'avait pas prévenu. Voilà, comme ça il ne lui devait rien, parfait. Oui, mais enfin quand même... Sirius Black l'avait alerté, lui, son ennemi ! C'était pas un truc de Serpentard machiavélique ça, si ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Lorsque les Gryffondor prirent le chemin de leur salle commune Sirius les suivit. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette corvée. Ils avaient dit en public, mais hors de question qu'il sorte ça devant les Serpentards... Devant sa cousine... Qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter sa mère, et le lendemain, il recevrait une nouvelle beuglante, qui lui hurlerait de petites douceurs, comme « Mais comment as-tu pu te laisser humilier publiquement par un Potter ! Tu nous fait honte et bla et bla et bla...». Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez honte lui-même. Non, définitivement, il ferait son annonce pour montrer à tous qu'il était quelqu'un de parole, mais devant les Gryffondor et seulement eux. C'était déjà trop.

Lorsqu'il entra, James était déjà assis sur un fauteuil, et plusieurs personnes se groupaient autour de lui, prête à entendre l'histoire qu'elles n'avaient pas encore entendue. Peter avait déjà écouté le récit une bonne douzaine de fois, mais ne semblait pas s'en lasser et était au tout premier rang. Seule Ophélie Adams semblait encore plus émerveillée que Peter. Lupin, lui, avait disparu. L'équipe de Quidditch au complet s'était également approchée, tous étaient visiblement radieux de savoir qu'il y avait des gens doués parmi les premières années. Ainsi ils auraient moins de soucis à se faire pour les sélections de l'année suivante.

Sirius s'approcha du petit groupe et regarda James dans les yeux.

- Excusez moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que les élèves présents dans la salle commune lèvent tous les yeux vers lui, même ceux qui étaient occupés à tout autre chose que d'écouter le récit de James Potter.

- Beaucoup doivent déjà le savoir, mais ce matin, Potter et moi avons fait une course en balai jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et il l'a remportée. C'est étonnant, avec des chevilles aussi proéminentes, on pourrait penser que ça pose problème pour voler, mais finalement il semblerait que ça s'équilibre bien avec la tête enflée et du coup il s'en sort très bien...en vol. Donc voilà, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, James Potter a beau être un abruti fini, c'est le meilleur... joueur de Quidditch... des premières années... . Débita-t-il à une vitesse impressionnante, en s'attardant un peu plus sur le passage des chevilles quand même.

Sur ce, il se retourna, et fila en direction du dortoir, sans s'arrêter pour voir l'effet de ses paroles. Une fois dans la petite pièce, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Lupin, assis sur son lit, tirer ses rideaux à la hâte, visiblement peu désireux d'être dérangé. Curieux, mais enfin il s'en fichait bien. Il partit s'installer sur le sien, et en tira les rideaux également.

Non mais franchement ! D'accord, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas héroïque, il s'était contenté de prévenir Potter d'un danger imminent. Mais bon quand même, ça méritait un peu plus de respect que ça ! Et puis mince, ça n'était pas juste ! Ce type ne méritait pas d'avoir un talent pareil pour voler. Il avait une famille parfaite, et était doué pour à peu près tout... Le fait que Potter soit effectivement plus fort que lui quelque part, alors qu'ils étaient au même point partout ailleurs, était tout simplement insupportable.

Le pire fut probablement au dîner, lorsqu'il devint évident que la quasi-totalité de l'école – à part les Gryffondor qui avaient assisté à la véritable scène- était persuadée que Sirius s'était littéralement jeté aux pieds de James pour clamer sa plus grand admiration face à son immense supériorité, et qu'il l'avait supplié de le prendre comme esclave, demande qui avait été rejetée parce que les Potter choisissaient toujours leurs serviteurs avec le plus grand soin. Il faut croire qu'Ophélie Adams avait légèrement enjolivé les faits au moment où elle avait conté les événements à Bertha Jorkins, une Poufsouffle qui s'était montrée particulièrement avide de connaître l'histoire, et, au vu du résultat, de la faire circuler.

Sirius parvint à rester à peu près cinq minutes à table, puis exaspéré par les regards moqueurs que lui lançaient les uns, par les regards admiratifs adressés à James par les autres, et surtout terrorisé par le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix, il partit une nouvelle fois se réfugier dans son dortoir. C'était une mauvaise habitude d'aller se cacher au moindre problème mais... et bien il se laissait une nuit pour réfléchir au comportement à adopter. Après promis, il arrêtait de se blottir dans le dortoir pour un oui ou pour un non. Il constata que les rideaux du lit de Lupin étaient toujours tirés. Non, il n'était quand même pas resté toute l'après-midi dans le dortoir ? Il n'était même pas descendu manger !

Enfin, sans importance. C'est qu'il avait des décisions à prendre. Non parce que Potter était décidément encore plus crétin qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Et en plus il était plus fort que lui en Quidditch. Et si Bellatrix avait mordu à la rumeur de Bertha Jorkins, il était bon pour être trucidé pour avoir ruiné le peu d'honneur qui restait à la famille Black après son entrée à Gryffondor. Il n'y avait qu'un comportement logique à adopter. Continuer à essayer de se faire des amis parmi les Serpentard. Eux le respecteraient potentiellement, s'il montrait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec James Potter, ce qui était bien parti. Et s'il se montrait au moins aussi fort que lui – déjà moins évident en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Enfin, il avait déjà un peu monté dans l'estime de la maison adverse pendant le cours de potion de la veille, ce n'était donc pas désespéré. Et au moins, sa cousine lui ficherait la paix... peut-être... un peu... Oui, voilà, il allait définitivement faire ça. Mission du week-end, se faire des amis chez les Serpentard. Et puis éviter Bellatrix aussi, parce que bon.

Mais alors pourquoi, si c'était le seul comportement à peu près judicieux, est-ce que ça le gênait autant ? Peut-être parce qu'en demandant au choixpeau de le placer chez les Gryffondor, il avait visé à autre chose que simplement éviter de mettre sa cousine à dos ou se trouver des amis là où ce serait le plus facile. Oui, mais bon, comme les Gryffondor étaient encore plus bêtes que les autres, y'avait pas de quoi culpabiliser d'aller voir ailleurs.


	6. Pleurera aussi samedi

_Et voilà ! Il est arrivé en deux semaines celui-là ! Vous vous rendez compote de l'accélération ? Je vous promet pas de pouvoir tenir le rythme longtemps par contre. Le suivant est à nouveau presque prêt, parce que j'ai encore du couper en deux. Mais à cause des partiels, je sais pas si je pourrais le finir tout de suite. Enfin du moins il ne devrait pas prendre plusieurs mois non plus._

_Bref, j'ai finalement bouclé ce chapitre avant la fin des partiels d'__**Enola**__. Donc, cadeau de fin de partiels miss !_

_La fin de ce chapitre est dédiée à __**Royale-de-luxe**__, qui s'était inquiétée de la santé de notre ptit loup qui s'alimentait mal. Du coup, ça m'a inspirée. Donc si la fin vous plaît, faut remercier Royale (allez, file continuer ta traduction toi)._

_Et puis à nouveau, merci à tous pour vos très gentilles reviews !_

**Pleurera aussi samedi…**

Comme il y a tout de même un peu de justice en ce bas monde, pour compenser le manque de chance de nos quatre héros, le temps resta clément tout le week-end. L'idéal pour batifoler joyeusement - ou pas - dehors. Et heureusement, car ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas rester cloîtrés dans la tour de Gryffondor **ensembles.**

Sirius se leva tôt, espérant trouver une occasion de mettre à exécution son projet « se faire des amis à Serpentard avant la fin du week end ». De son côté, Peter Pettigrow choisit l'option grasse matinée. Puisque Black était sorti de bonne heure, il pouvait dormir en toute sérénité, il fallait bien qu'il en profite. Remus Lupin quant à lui partit prendre son petit déjeuner à la première heure, affamé. Parce que non, décidément, se priver de dîner n'était pas la bonne solution pour conserver son anonymat. A moins de vouloir mourir de faim rapidement... Quoique bien sûr, s'il mourait de faim, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit et ce serait un immense soulagement pour l'humanité entière. Alors s'il cessait un peu d'être égoïste c'est ce qu'il ferait. Oui mais bon... là tout de suite, il avait envie de manger quand même. Sans mordre personne, promis juré. Et pas craché parce qu'il était un individu civilisé, mine de rien.

Naturellement Remus avait l'intention de remonter se cacher dès que son petit déjeuner serait englouti. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de James Potter qui avait très envie de tester le jeu d'échec sorcier que ses parents lui avaient offert juste avant la rentrée. Comme Peter Pettigrow roupillait, et que jouer avec Black ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée, d'autant plus que ç'aurait été prendre le risque de voir sa victoire au vol ternie par une défaite aux échecs, il ne restait que Remus. Le pauvre loup-garou se retrouva donc il ne sût trop comment dans le parc, assis dans l'herbe, en face du fils d'un des plus grands Aurors du pays, qui ne manquerait certainement pas de le réduire en charpie s'il apprenait qu'il s'approchait de son fils.

La partie fut un véritable calvaire pour l'infortuné lycanthrope. James Potter jouait vraiment très mal. Il avait voulu faire une partie pour tester son nouveau joujou, mais, de toute évidence, il n'avait presque jamais joué avant et il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir un don pour ça. Oui mais voilà... en tant que loup-garou, est-ce que Remus pouvait vraiment se permettre de battre James Potter aux échecs ? Parce que sans aucun doute, James Potter serait fâché… Et du coup il chercherait pleins de renseignements compromettants sur lui, il découvrirait la vérité sur sa condition, et il le répéterait à son père, qui viendrait le tuer pour sauver l'humanité, et venger l'honneur de son fils vaincu aux échecs par un loup-garou… Il valait décidément bien mieux essayer de perdre. En même temps ce ne serait pas facile, parce que James jouait vraiment façon kamikaze. Du coup, il risquait de se rendre compte que Remus le laissait gagner, et d'en être très vexé, et de chercher plein de renseignements compromettants, qu'il répéterait à son père, qui le tuerait. Désemparé, ne pouvant se résoudre à adopter une stratégie, Remus alternait donc des coups d'une stupidité désolante, et des coups un peu moins ridicules, et le jeu devenait complètement irrationnel.

Mais James ne semblait se rendre compte ni du déroulement étonnant de la partie, ni du désespoir de son adversaire. Il s'évertuait à entretenir la conversation, ce qui relevait de la plus haute prouesse. Mais il avait déjà admis depuis plusieurs jours que son camarade était d'une grande timidité, il s'accommodait donc de devoir parler tout seul ou presque.

- ça alors, la dernière fois que j'ai joué aux échecs je me suis fait écrasé en moins de dix minutes. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait durer aussi longtemps une partie d'échec… Faut croire que t'es aussi nul que moi ! fit-il d'une voix enjouée au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec stupéfaction. Du peu qu'il avait vu de James Potter durant la semaine, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout reconnaître être nul quelque part avec autant de bonne humeur. Il lui voyait plutôt un orgeuil démesuré... Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait toujours vu en compétition acharnée avec Black… Peut-être finalement que ça n'aurait pas abouti à sa mort prématurée s'il avait joué convenablement.

Par un malheureux hasard, ce fut ce moment que choisit Severus Rogue pour rentrer de sa balade solitaire autour du lac, hasard qui le fit passer précisément à côté des joueurs. Bon, d'accord, en les apercevant, il avait peut-être un peu forcé le hasard pour que son itinéraire les croise. Mais quoi, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe.

- Tiens, mais ce sont les petits Gryffondor que voilà. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'échiquier. Les pièces étaient réparties n'importe comment, montrant clairement que la partie ne suivait aucune logique.

- Hum... Vous essayez d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs peut-être. Laissez moi vous expliquer un détail. Le but du jeu est de prendre le roi. Vous savez, cette pièce là…. Avec une couronne… Pas de donner généreusement toutes ses pièces à l'adversaire. Quoique les Gryffondor ont sans doute des cheminements mentaux différents du commun des mortels.

Alors que Remus Lupin se contentait de hausser un sourcil vers l'importun, sans sembler vraiment concerné, James Potter avait tiré sa baguette à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il aurait probablement été bien incapable de l'utiliser, mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas l'occasion. Un nouvel intrus faisait son apparition. Sirius Black ne passait pas par hasard cependant. Il y avait un moment qu'il s'était installé derrière un arbre, à surveiller les Gryffondor. Il attendait le moment opportun pour attaquer. C'est-à-dire qu'il attendait de trouver un Serpentard qu'il pourrait convaincre d'attaquer avec lui. Ou au moins qui pourrait témoigner qu'il s'en était pris aux autres Gryffondor. Et puisque Severus Rogue avait engagé les hostilités le premier, ça lui facilitait les choses.

- Tatata Potter. Tu menaces quelqu'un qui est seul, alors que vous êtes deux. C'est pas très Gryffondor ça tu trouves pas ? dit Sirius d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu viens à la rescousse de ton copain le serpent ? répliqua aussitôt le concerné, le regard empli de colère.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Sirius en haussant les épaules, un sourire bref à l'adresse de son allié du moment, qui le dévisageait avec une certaine méfiance.

Merlin que son nez était crochu quand même...

- Sympathique de ta part. En même temps, à en juger par ce qu'on a vu jeudi, je suis pas sûr que notre petit génie des Défense contre le forces du mal et des potions compte comme un individu supplémentaire. C'est comme si on était à un contre un. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait des dons cachés. Répondit Rogue avec un rictus moqueur pour Remus.

Alors que Sirius se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment devenir ami avec quelqu'un dont les cheveux étaient aussi répugnants, Remus prenait conscience du fait que les deux seuls enseignants qui ne semblaient pas avoir digéré le fait de devoir enseigner à un loup-garou donnaient leurs cours en commun avec les Serpentard... qui ne manqueraient pas de faire remarquer comme il était tétanisé devant les deux professeurs. Quelqu'un allait bientôt faire le rapprochement entre leurs discours sur les loups-garous et ses réactions de panique incontrôlable, c'était inévitable.

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires et fichez le camp ! tempêta James, interrompant les réflexions des deux autres Gryffondor.

- S'il a des dons cachés, il les cache vraiment très bien. Renchérit Sirius sur la réplique de Rogue avec un peu de retard. Il avait tenté d'adopter le même ton moqueur que le Serpentard, mais y avait mis un peu moins de conviction. Car s'il est exact que Remus n'avait pas particulièrement brillé face à Hargreaves et Gray, il avait été dans les premiers à réussir partout ailleurs. Après lui et James. Et Evans souvent. Oui bon hein… Il n'était pas là pour dire la vérité ni être juste envers tout le monde, il avait un projet à mettre à exécution. « Tu manques un peu de répartie on dirait Lupin… Tu vois Potter, ton copain il est encore tétanisé… Il a pas confiance en toi pour le protéger… Je le comprend remarque… Enfin Lupin tu fais pas vraiment honneur à Gryffondor, t'es censé être courageux je te rappelle, pas avoir besoin de te cacher derrière le graaaaand James Potter…» ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter l'attitude la plus méprisante possible. Ce à quoi il réussit plutôt bien cette fois-là.

Remus se contentait de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne semblait pas décidé à répliquer. Rogue quant à lui considérait Sirius avec de moins en moins de suspicion, et semblait presque content qu'il soit la, finalement.

- C'est à se demander s'il vaut mieux que cette Sang-de-bourbe d'Evans. Je croyais que les crackmols n'étaient pas admis à l'école. Peut-être que sa famille ne voulait plus de lui, et comme Dumbledore est trop gentil, il l'a pris quand même... suggéra Rogue.

Ça commençait à devenir pas très très drôle là quand même... Sirius se força à émettre un petit rire qui s'interrompit presque aussitôt. Non en fait, c'était franchement pas drôle du tout. Sirius en était à se demander comment il pouvait sérieusement envisager de devenir ami avec un type pareil lorsque James se leva et s'avança vers eux, baguette levée, menaçant.

- La ferme ! Dégagez tous les deux ! Dumbledore est assez intelligent pour choisir lui-même qui est digne ou pas d'étudier dans son école. Même si à voir vos sales têtes de Serpentard intolérants, on peut se demander ce qu'il lui passe par la tête parfois. Y'a pas de cours de magie noire ici de toute façon, alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Sirius éclata d'un rire amer.

- Potter en défenseur des opprimés. Désopilant...

Lupin, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais 'Mais il les défronçait lui des fois ses sourcils ?' finit par se décider à intervenir.

- Laisse faire James.

Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton parfaitement calme, dénué de toute trace de peur ou de colère.

- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi ? se révolta l'autre.

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé et las que Sirius fut pris à nouveau un vague sentiment de culpabilité de s'en prendre à lui. Mais ce type était quand même étonnant. Il semblait vulnérable, mais était en même temps d'une sérénité qui forçait le respect. Il avait pris d'abord son silence pour de la peur mais ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait pas du tout le même air terrifié que lorsqu'il était resté muet face à Hargreaves et Gray en cours. Même avec la baguette de Sirius et celle de Rogue pointées vers eux, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il semblait au contraire se désintéresser complètement de la bataille dans laquelle il était impliqué bien malgré lui.

Sirius ressentit le besoin pressant de mettre fin à cette conversation. Il n'avait pas peur de Potter, non, bien sûr. Mais son rôle le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à présent, Remus ne lui avait rien fait d'autre que de le regarder avec méfiance. Et l'humour de Rogue était vraiment très particulier. Il sentait que s'il restait plus longtemps, sa sage résolution de devenir le leader Gryffondor des Serpentard de première année allait s'effriter.

- C'est même pas drôle s'ils ont peur de la bagarre... ricana-t-il en leur tournant le dos, puis en s'éloignant.

Rogue esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre.

- revenez bande de lâches ! hurla James en s'élançant vers eux, interrompu par Remus, qui s'était finalement levé et lui avait attrapé le bras.

- Laisse les partir, le moins on entendra ce genre d'âneries, le mieux on se portera... dit-il avec un calme toujours aussi parfait.

- Oui, finalement il avait un peu de cran quand même ce Lupin. Sirius fit semblant de ne pas entendre et continua à avancer. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, et sembla un moment hésiter entre continuer ses invectives contre les deux Gryffondor ou suivre un potentiel futur allié. Il opta pour suivre Sirius.

Remus les regarda partir, le cœur bien plus serré qu'il en avait l'air. Il était habitué aux insultes pourtant. Mais ici où personne ne connaissait sa situation, il avait espéré y échapper au moins un temps. Peut-être que ça ne venait pas que de sa condition de loup-garou et qu'il les méritait vraiment ces insultes… Non, bien sûr, ces deux-là n'avaient débité que des absurdités grotesques... Mais quand même, il devait bien avoir fait quelque chose pour attirer autant d'animosité...

Le samedi après-midi fut à la hauteur de la matinée : d'une morosité sans égale.

Si James avait pu convaincre Remus de sortir de son trou le matin, il n'en fut plus question l'après-midi. Remus se contenta de murmurer un léger « pas envie » à la proposition d'aller explorer le château, avant d'aller se barricader dans son lit.

James Potter avait un peu de mal à cerner son camarade… Il avait quand même des réactions étonnantes. Par moment il avait l'air content de l'écouter parler, même s'il ne participait jamais beaucoup à la conversation. Et l'instant d'après il trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour s'enfuir et aller s'isoler dans son coin.

Mais enfin, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, James n'était pas contrariant. Enfin pas trop. Cet après-midi là, il partit donc en expédition avec Peter Pettigrow. James s'était vanté pendant près d'une demi-heure d'avoir fait fuir Black et Rogue lors de leur altercation du matin, aussi Peter avait-il décidé de ne plus le quitter d'une semelle. Ils auraient probablement pu bien s'amuser tous les deux... si James n'avait pas reçu sur la tête un seau rempli d'une substance orange visqueuse. Le seau avait été jeté par un petit bonhomme étrange qui caquetait bruyamment. Dans le Poudlard Express, un groupe de Serdaigle de troisième année avait raconté à Peter plein d'histoires effrayantes, sur le légendaire Peeves, le terrible esprit frappeur de Poudlard, aussi connu sous le nom d'Abomination suprême. Il suggéra à James de décamper, et celui-ci, dégoulinant, ne s'y opposa pas. Les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent ricanèrent à sa vue, et James, guère habitué à ce traitement, en fut excessivement irrité.

Remus passa comme prévu l'après-midi au dortoir, à lire un livre sur la croissance des cucurbitacées... ou plutôt à se persuader que son livre sur les cucurbitacées était passionnant, et qu'il s'amusait comme un fou, enfermé dans son dortoir par un samedi après-midi ensoleillé. Et puis zut, où avait-il pu dégoter un livre aussi ennuyeux ! Il devrait écrire à ses parents pour les supplier de lui envoyer une cargaison de livres intéressants qui feraient passer les samedis après-midi ensoleillés un peu mieux. Mais en même temps ses parents devineraient alors qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir à Poudlard, ils seraient infiniment malheureux à cause de lui une fois de plus... Non, mieux valait continuer la croissance des cucurbitacées. Et puis avec un peu de chance, la bibliothèque regorgeait de livre de cours passionnaaaants…Et de toute façon ça n'était pas vrai, il ne s'ennuyait pas à Poudlard... pendant les heures de cours.

Sirius quant à lui passa une belle et heureuse après-midi en compagnie des Serpentard. Rogue devait avoir raconté aux autres ce qui s'était passé le matin. Juste après le déjeuner, alors que Sirius hésitait sur la façon de mener à bien ses projets, il vit Mirkis et Prox se planter devant lui, et lui proposer de les suivre. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sous un arbre, bientôt rejoints par un cinquième élève, un autre Serpentard de leur année, qui devait s'appeler quelque chose comme Andega Malicens. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de James Potter, des Gryffondor, de Dumbledore, des Sang-de-bourbe. Bref, Sirius se sentait comme chez lui. Outre le fait qu'il n'aimait absolument pas être chez lui, Prox et Mirkis ne semblaient pas excessivement malins. Rogue de son côté ne disait pas grand-chose, mais il en avait assez vu le matin. Et Malicens l'observait avec un sourire amusé qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Dommage que Potter soit pas tombé de son balai hier! J'aurais vraiment juré qu'il regardait ailleurs... dit Mirkis.

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc pendant lesquels Sirius tenta de se souvenir de quoi il était question. A force de tomber dans de sombres considérations sur ceux dont il s'efforçait de gagner l'amitié, il avait tendance à décrocher de la conversation.

- Hein ? Oh ! Oui, dommage c'est sûr ! dit-il avec conviction.

Après tout comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour vouloir sauver la vie à Potter. Il croisa un instant le regard de Malicens qui le fixait avec une lueur perspicace dans les yeux, et un sourire amusé qui ne le quittait pas. Non décidément il était inquiétant ce type. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et qu'elles l'amusaient au plus haut point.

Il ne quitta cette charmante compagnie qu'un peu avant l'heure du dîner, en prétextant vouloir poster une lettre avant le repas.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il repartit dans des réflexions moroses. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour trouver des gens qui ne soient pas aussi bêbêtes que Prox ou Mirkis, ni aussi effrayants que Malicens ou méchants que Rogue, et qui ne le regarde pas comme s'il allait jeter un Avada Kedavra dès qu'il les rencontrait dans les couloirs. Il était toujours résolu à garder l'estime des Serpentard, parce que bon, quand même, il serait bien isolé sinon. Mais à garder leur estime de loin, parce qu'une autre après-midi en leur compagnie, vraiment non...

Il pensait à ce moment là que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Quelques instants plus tard cependant, il aurait sans doute préféré qu'on le laisse dans ses joyeuses pensées. Car peu de temps après qu'il eût quitté le petit groupe, il fit la pire rencontre qu'il puisse imaginer. Il se trouva face à Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy. Et sa cousine semblait radieuse, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- On t'as vu ! fit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Sirius la fixa sans comprendre, au désespoir d'avoir échoué dans sa mission « éviter Bella ». Et il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point il allait le regretter.

- Discuter avec des Serpentard, toute l'après-midi... Des gens biens ! Ta mère serait fière. Moi aussi je suis fière... continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Logiquement il aurait du être content là non ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait encore plus envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou qu'avant.

- Maintenant tu vas faire une toute petite chose pour montrer ton indéfectible loyauté à ta famille. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Pourquoi donc une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait-elle que ça n'était pas une perspective formidable ? D'ailleurs elle avait l'air diablement paniquée la petite voix.

- Rien de bien méchant, t'en fais pas... Il suffit que tu verses ça dans le verre d'Evans à un moment dans le week-end. Quand tu veux, tu as jusqu'à demain soir. Expliqua Bella en lui tendant une petite fiole, remplie d'un liquide sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-il en fixant la fiole, la panique se glissant peu à peu dans son esprit pour se répandre largement dans tout son être.

- Ça ne va pas la tuer, rassure toi. Il se peut juste qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie un moment. C'est un petit cadeau de bienvenu pour l'accueillir comme il se doit dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Méfie toi, s'il ne s'est toujours rien passé après le dîner de dimanche, on te considèrera comme un traître... Et crois moi, tu n'en as pas envie du tout... dit-elle du même ton joyeux qui contrastait étrangement avec ses paroles.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour naître cousin d'une barge pareille ! Il y avait une erreur hein ? Nécessairement…

Quelque minute plus tard, il entrait dans la grande salle pour le dîner, s'efforçant de faire bonne figure. Mais à peine installé, il eut envie de s'enfuir. Il avait passé une après-midi exécrable, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la voix de Potter parler de ses nouveaux amis Serpentard…

- Alors Black, tu t'es trouvé des nouveaux copains cet après-midi paraît-il ? fit la voix moqueuse de Potter juste au moment où il avait cette pensée.

Raté... Et surtout il n'était pas d'humeur à entamer une de ces nouvelles joutes oratoires dont ils avaient le secret. Non tout ce dont il avait envie c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix, et qu'il puisse réfléchir posément à la situation. Parce que de toute évidence, son plan avait besoin d'être révisé.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il prit un morceau de pain, une pomme et quitta la grande salle sans un regard derrière lui, direction le dortoir... pour tomber sur... les rideaux du lit de Lupin tirés. Tiens c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là non plus au dîner. Mais... il ne le quittait jamais son dortoir ou quoi ?

'Peut-être que c'est un vampire et qu'il craint la lumière du jour ?' pensa-t-il bêtement. Non c'était stupide, le matin même il jouait aux échecs en plein soleil.

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa sur son lit, commençant à grignoter le bout de pain. Il fallait qu'il se force à penser à ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, mais il n'en avait plus aucune envie, alors qu'il était enfin à l'abri dans son lit. Il repoussa la pomme. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ami avec les Serpentard, ni avec les Gryffondor, ni avec personne qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être tout seul. Et surtout, surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de cette foutue fiole. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de protéger Evans. Elle le regardait comme les autres, comme un type potentiellement dangereux qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter. S'il faisait ce que lui demandait Bella, il pouvait sans doute espérer avoir la paix pour un moment. Par contre, s'il refusait, il risquait fort de se retrouver lui-même avec une potion pas très sympathique dans son verre. Surtout que Bella s'arrangerait sans doute pour que tous les Serpentard sachent qu'il était un traître, et il se retrouverait complètement isolé. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment risquer ça pour une fille qui de toute façon ne serait jamais au courant, et continuerait à le considérer comme le fils peu recommandable de la famille Black. Ce n'était pas vraiment du poison de toute façon... Oui mais bon, Evans avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne lui avait rien fait pour mériter ça quand même. Si encore c'était à Potter qu'il était censé s'en prendre. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille... Incapable de rester plus longtemps allongé, il ouvrit brusquement ses rideaux et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il s'autorisa à penser un peu à autre chose, et, relevant la tête, laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, s'attardant sur les rideaux toujours tirés de Lupin. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire que Lupin s'enferme continuellement dans son dortoir sans manger, rien du tout, ça ne le regardait absolument pas... Et de toute façon c'était lui qui était à plaindre pas Lupin

- Lupin... eh Lupin... appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. A l'autre bout de la pièce, l'intéressé était paniqué que quelqu'un puisse vouloir le faire sortir de son refuge.

Un instant, Sirius eut l'idée saugrenue d'aller ouvrir lui-même les rideaux pour forcer Lupin à ne plus l'ignorer, mais il la balaya bien vite.

- t'as pas faim à force de zapper tous les repas ? demanda-t-il comme si l'autre lui avait répondu.

- Non, répondit faiblement Remus, aussitôt démenti par son ventre mécontent.

- J'ai ramené une pomme si tu veux. J'avais pas envie de rester dans la grande salle alors je pensais la manger ici mais j'ai pas faim en fait.

Lentement, les rideaux s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître un visage las.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Remus, agacé qu'on soit venu l'interrompre dans ses considérations morbides sur le sens de sa vie, ponctué par la lecture de quelques lignes sur celle des cucurbitacées. Non vraiment, les gens étaient d'un sans gêne.

Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Forcément puisque Lupin le prenait pour un mage noir, il devait penser que la pomme était empoisonnée quelque chose comme ça. Impensable que Sirius Black puisse proposer une pomme sans arrière-pensée hein ? Rhaa, ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer tous avec leurs préjugés sur lui, tout ça à cause d'un simple nom de famille.

Il allait d'ailleurs répliquer assez sèchement lorsqu'il s'interrompit, se souvenant soudainement de la discussion du matin. Bon d'accord, Lupin avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il n'était pas spécialement gentil.

- Je... rien, excuse moi de t'avoir déranger. Je te laisse la pomme sur ta table de nuit d'accord ? dit-il en se levant et en déposant la pomme sur la table de nuit, alors que Remus le regardait faire avec suspicion. Promis, elle est pas empoisonnée, ni ensorcelée, ni rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu me la donnes alors ? demanda Remus, sans bien savoir s'il voulait savoir pourquoi **Sirius** donnerait si généreusement quelque chose, ou pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait lui donner quelque chose à **lui.**

- Parce que j'ai pas faim. Se contenta de répondre Sirius, qui considérait , à juste titre sans doute, cette explication comme parfaitement rationnelle. Mais elle ne parut pas suffire à Remus.

Après avoir dévisagé son interlocuteur un moment, Remus referma ses rideaux et se réinstalla dans son lit, considérant que la discussion était terminée. Sirius fit de même, quelques instants plus tard. Alors que Remus était plongé à nouveau dans sa palpitante lecture, et qu'il allait enfin apprendre ce qui différenciait le genre cucumis, du genre cucurbita, la voix de Black rompit à nouveau le silence.

- Euh... Lupin ?

Cette fois Remus ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas être là.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? répondit-il, d'un ton vaguement agacé.

- Chudzléprssmatin

- Hein ?

- Euh... Chui désolé pour ce matin.

- Ah... répondit Remus qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qui se passait ni à ce qu'on pouvait bien attendre de lui.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et lorsque James et Peter remontèrent au dortoir, ils tombèrent sur deux garçons apparemment endormis, et ils se couchèrent en silence. Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne dormaient pas.

Le premier se torturait pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes qui de toute façon n'en avaient pas. Enfin si, ils en avaient une. Il devait empoisonner Lily Evans. Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette solution. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'excuser auprès de Lupin, alors que le lendemain il devrait probablement recommencer ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune volonté, c'était désolant.

Remus lui était complètement perplexe. Tellement qu'il ne parvint même pas à se concentrer sur le paragraphe sur la plantation des courgettes. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens étaient méchants avec lui, puis devenaient gentils tout d'un coup sans aucune raison apparente. Est-ce que Black cherchait à le piéger ? La pomme devait contenir un poison qui tuait instantanément tout loup-garou qui la mangeait voilà… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mourir de faim. Forcément en ayant sauté le dîner, une fois de plus. Alors qu'il avait bien décidé que ça n'était pas la solution. Mais une fois installé dans le dortoir, il n'avait pas eu du tout envie de quitter son refuge, où il n'avait pas à affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Et puis s'il était allé dans la grande salle, James l'aurait assailli de questions pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son après-midi, qui soit mieux que de les accompagner explorer le château. Et il n'avait pas eu envie de répondre à des questions…

Toujours est-il qu'il avait faim. Et qu'une délicate odeur de pomme venait lui taquiner les narines. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas du tout empoisonnée cette pomme. Et puis même si elle l'était...

Rapidement, une main franchit la barrière infranchissable que Remus avait dressé entre lui et les autres, c'est-à-dire les rideaux de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit, droit sur la pomme. L'instant d'après, elle était rentrée dans son domaine, et maintenait sa prise devant le regard de Remus, à la fois suspicieux et tenté.

Il croqua d'abord une bouchée, prudemment... Elle avait un goût normal. Ça ne voulait rien dire en même temps... Mais bon, zut à la fin. Il avala goulûment le reste. Il avait toujours faim, mais la situation était moins dramatique. Il devrait pouvoir tenir la nuit. Grâce à Sirius Black... Il se passait des choses bizarres dans cette école tout de même.


	7. Mais dimanche, peutêtre, rira lui aussi

_Je vous préviens, il reste peut-être pas mal de fautes ou de passages un peu bancals... Mais j'ai vraiment plus le courage de reprendre ce chapitre. Si on attend que je le relise, il sera pas en ligne avant plusieurs semaines, donc je vous le met quand même. Si vous me dites qu'il y a vraiment des trucs à corriger, je l'améliorerai un peu avant de vous donner la suite... qui risque d'attendre un moment d'ailleurs parce que j'ai pas commencé à l'écrire._

_Enfin voilà, bonne lecture... Il m'aura pris plus de temps que prévu ce chapitre. Désolée, je crois que j'avais promis la suite pour pendant les vacances._

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Les Maraudeurs sont entrés en première année à Poudlard. Mais la rentrée n'est pas bien joyeuse. Sirius Black découvre un monde bien différent de l'univers familial et lors de sa répartition, il choisit d'être à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard. A partir de ce moment, il doit faire face à l'hostilité de tous : les Gryffondors ne lui font pas confiance, James Potter le hait, et sa famille est furieuse.

Une vive rivalité naît entre James et Sirius, tous deux extraordinairement doués. Celle-ci aboutit à un défi de vol sur balais, remporté par James, mais qui leur vaut à tous deux une retenue, prévue pour le lundi suivant.

Sirius hésite, et ne sait plus bien quel comportement adopter, allant jusqu'à tenter de regagner la confiance et le respect des Serpentards. Après une après-midi passée en leur compagnie, sa cousine Bellatrix, fière de lui, lui demande d'empoisonner Lily Evans à l'aide d'une mixture de sa composition.

Pendant ce temps, pour d'inexplicables raisons, Remus Lupin se fait aussi discret que possible et s'isole souvent dans le dortoir, allant jusqu'à sauter régulièrement les repas. Le samedi soir, alors qu'il n'avait une fois de plus rien avalé pour le dîner, Sirius lui offre une pomme. Méfiant mais affamé, il la mange tout de même.

**Mais dimanche, peut-être, rira lui aussi...**

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin aurait pu être très convivial. Habituellement, le dimanche, les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte, à l'heure à laquelle ils se réveillaient. Sauf bien sûr lorsque Peeves décidait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se réveillent tous en même temps. Et Peeves avait certainement apprécié son expérience de la veille sur James, puisque c'est sur le dortoir des Gryffondor de première année qu'il jeta son dévolu ce matin là. A six heures, poêle dans une main, fourchette dans l'autre, battant la mesure, il se mit à chantonner.

_Les Gryffondor sont des crétintintin_

_Les gryffondor sont des lambinbinbins_

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de manger leur porridge dans la grande salle. Quelques rares élèves courageux arrivaient en même temps. Fort heureusement, James n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour chercher des noises à Sirius, et ils se contentèrent de s'échanger des regards assassins. Remus, qui s'émerveillait de ne pas être mort empoisonné, fixait Sirius avec perplexité, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à fusiller James pour s'en rendre compte. Peter Pettigrow quant à lui, regardait alternativement les deux rivaux.

Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée lorsque le courrier arriva, et qu'une jolie chouette au plumage sombre se posa sur les genoux de Sirius. Horreur ! C'était forcément sa mère, qui d'autre aurait pu lui écrire ? Bellatrix devait lui avoir raconté comment il s'était humilié devant Potter après un défi sur balai... la lettre allait être sanglante. Etonnant même que ce ne soit pas une beuglante. Peut-être que sa mère ne voulait pas alerter ceux qui n'auraient pas encore entendu parler de l'événement, puisque la priorité était de préserver l'honneur des Black. Alors qu'il regardait la lettre avec consternation, Potter se mit à ricaner.

- Bah alors Black... T'as encore fâché papa maman ?

Un nouveau regard assassin fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et Sirius entreprit à contre coeur d'ouvrir son courrier.

Et là... Oh bonheur, oh joie ! Il relut la signature trois fois pour être bien sûr de ne pas se tromper. Ce n'était pas une lettre de sa mère, mais bien de sa cousine Andromeda ! Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard se peignit sur ses lèvres un vrai sourire rayonnant alors qu'il se mit à lire.

_Coucou mon ptit Sirichounet adoré !_

_Désolée de ne t'écrire que maintenant ptit cousin. Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Depuis que je suis fiancée à Ted en fait. C'est un moldu, j'imagine que tu en as entendu parlé en long et en large. Mais n'écoute pas ce qu'ils t'on dit Sirius, Ted un type formidable. J'aurai voulu te le présenter, je suis sûre que vous vous adoreriez... Malheureusement c'est pas dans les projets familiaux. Je sais que pour notre famille je n'existe plus... Je crois te connaître assez bien pour penser que toi tu ne m'as pas complètement rayée de ton histoire ? _

_J'ai eu du mal à avoir de tes nouvelles, mes parents et les tiens ne me facilitent pas la tache. C'est pour ça que je n'ai même pas essayé d'écrire pendant les vacances, j'étais sûre que tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu lises mes lettres. Ils doivent avoir peur que je te mette dans la tête des idées qui ne leur plaisent pas. Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça..._

_J'ai finalement reçu un hibou de Dumbledore hier. Ce type est incroyable, il a du deviner à quel point j'étais impatiente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Il m'a dit que tu avais été réparti à Gryffondor... je suis tellement fière de toi si tu savais ! _

_Je n'avais pas été à Serpentard non plus, mais à Serdaigle et les Serdaigle sont moins détestés chez nous que les Gryffondor. Et mes parents ne sont pas tout à fait aussi fous que les tiens. Ou plutôt ils sont presque aussi fous, mais pas aussi terrifiants... pas tout à fait du moins. Et déjà, ils l'avaient assez mal pris. J'imagine donc ce par quoi tu es en train de passer._

_Et j'imagine aussi le courage que ça t'as demandé d'aller autre part que là où tu étais attendu. Ça sera sûrement difficile, mais je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortiras très bien. J'ai foi en ta volonté. Dumbledore m'a parlé de la beuglante que ta mère avait envoyé. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit en colère, mais ne te laisse pas impressionner. Si tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ils ne peuvent rien pour toi avant un an. Et d'ici là, tu as le temps de savoir mieux ce que tu veux, ce que tu penses, d'être plus fort... _

_Il m'a dit aussi que tu n'étais pas particulièrement bien accueilli par tes camarades à Gryffondor. J'avais eu un peu plus de chance que toi, mais je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te préparer un peu mieux à ça. Parce qu'en fait, ça n'est pas très surprenant. C'est que vois tu, les gens ne peuvent pas savoir. Encore moins des sorciers de cet âge, qui n'ont jamais eu à s'opposer à leurs parents pour autre chose que la quantité de bonbons qu'ils ont le droit de manger avant le repas. Ils n'ont aucune raison de penser qu'on puisse être à ce point différent de ses parents. Je t'avais déjà dit que notre famille n'a pas une très bonne réputation. En fait on a une réputation exécrable, et plutôt méritée. Enfin tout ça c'est à toi de le découvrir. Tu connais le discours familial, tu sais ce qu'ils pensent de la plupart des êtres vivants. Oublie tout ça et fait toi ta propre idée petit cousin, je suis sûre que ce sera la bonne. _

_Enfin bref, j'imagine que ce ne sera pas évident pour toi de trouver ta place à Poudlard. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras, si tu ne trahis pas ce que tu penses pour ressembler à ce que les autres attendent de toi. Tôt ou tard, les gens finiront par te connaître toi, et pas seulement ton nom, et là, je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécieront. Tu le mérites. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais ne cède pas à la facilité en ne côtoyant que ceux qui t'acceptent. Ce seront sans doute les pires. Quoique les autres puissent penser de toi, tu as toute mon estime à moi, et j'espère qu'elle comptera._

_Pour finir, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Bella a été chargée de te surveiller et de te faire payer chaque écart de conduite. Méfie toi si elle n'est pas encore passée à l'acte à cause de ta répartition, ça ne saurait tarder. Enfin je n'écris pas ça pour te faire peur, mais pour te donner quelques combines qui m'ont bien servies pendant mon enfance. D'abord Bella est extrêmement chatouilleuse. Donc apprend le sort de chatouilles aussi vite que tu peux, il est d'une efficacité radicale contre elle. Bien sûr, elle risque de le bloquer, mais ça peut servir quand même. Il y a aussi ce grain de beauté particulièrement laid qu'elle a sur la fesse droite, elle déteste qu'on en parle. Mais ça ne marchera pas à chaque fois, alors attend d'en avoir vraiment besoin pour l'utiliser. _

_Tu peux aussi essayer le fait que son nouveau beau frère soit un moldu, je sais pas comment elle a digéré ça, mais sûrement pas très bien._

_Très affecteusement_

_Ta cousine Andromeda._

_PS : Tu peux essayer de m'écrire, maintenant que tu es à Poudlard et que je suis chez Ted, ils ne pourront plus nous en empêcher._

Sirius resta un moment à fixer sa lettre même après qu'il l'ait lue. Ce fut un ricanement qui le tira de ses pensées, et il constata avec horreur que James regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Mon ptit... Sirichounet d'amour... lut-il en s'esclaffant entre chaque mot.

Assez curieusement, Sirius ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie... Mais alors pas du tout. James Potter pouvait bien se moquer de lui, il s'en fichait... Enfin non, il ne s'en fichait pas tout à fait. Mais il ne laisserait personne se moquer du surnom que lui donnait sa cousine Andromeda. Elle devait être la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait vraiment... et qui l'aimait vraiment. Et encore heureux que Potter ait été plié en deux de rire à la première ligne sinon il aurait bien été capable de lire la suite, et là... il aurait sûrement raconté ses problèmes de famille à tout le monde pour mieux se moquer de lui.

- Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à lire mon courrier ? dit-il sèchement.

- Oh, Sirichounet est fâché, ricana James.

- Tu sais, tu peux penser ce que tu veux sur ma famille certainement bourrée de défauts, mais même chez moi, on m'a appris à ne pas lire le courrier des autres. On t'as pas appris ça chez toi ? Chez les Potter, on considère que la politesse est réservée aux autres, aux petites gens ordinaires ? C'est étonnant pour une famille teeeellement bien, généreuse et admirable que la famille Potter.

Remus était stupéfait par la réaction de Sirius. Il ne s'attendait pas à des phrases cohérentes, plutôt à une réplique sous la forme de coups de poing. Il avait bien eu envie de dire à James de ne pas lire quand il l'avait vu faire mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de prendre partie contre lui.

Mais James était encore plus stupéfait. S'il y'a bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que l'on s'attaque de cette manière à sa famille. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises pour la refermer aussitôt.

- Les Potter sont polis avec les êtres humains. On considère pas les pratiquants de magie noire comme des êtres humains. Finit-il pas dire, fier de sa réplique.

- Tu sais quoi, c'est un plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais là tout de suite, j'ai plus intéressant à faire. Dit-il en se levant, sa lettre à la main. En fait, il aurait bien bombardé James de coups de poing. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il soit seul et qu'il cogite sur la lettre de sa cousine.

Une fois Sirius parti, James regard les autres avec un sourire triomphant, et Peter le regardait avec admiration. Remus par contre était bien moins enthousiaste. Plusieurs fois, il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Il est parti vite cette fois-ci. Il doit commencer à comprendre qu'on veut pas de lui ici ! fit James avec conviction, sans remarquer le manque d'entrain de son camarade.

- Tu... crois pas que t'y as été un peu fort quand même? dit Remus d'une petite voix timide

Non mais il était cinglé là non ? Les cucurbitacées lui étaient montées à la tête, ou alors la pomme de Sirius était ensorcelée pour le rendre fou, mais il n'avait pas consciemment donné tort à James Potter pour prendre la défense d'un mage noir en puissance. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il avait imaginé la phrase sortir de sa bouche...

- Tu prends sa défense ! s'exclama James avec stupéfaction.

Si, de toute évidence il l'avait vraiment dit.

- Non, bien sûr que non, il est sûrement méchant et tout mais... c'est juste qu'il l'est quand même... un être humain... dit-il d'une voix faible. 'Lui...' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Bien sûr que non Remus voyons, c'est un Black... Un amateur de magie noire et tout. On est plus un vrai humain quand on touche à ces trucs là. Et puis c'est pas comme si ce qu'on lui dit pouvait le toucher... Répondit James, un peu calmé.

Remus fit un sourire un peu forcé, et n'alla pas plus loin. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait, de ne pas être considéré comme un individu à part entière. Enfin, après tout il n'aimait pas non plus Sirius Black, alors pourquoi se fâcher avec James à cause de lui ? ' parce qu'il s'est excusé hier soir, et qu'il t'as empêché de mourir de faim cette nuit ?'. Oui, bon, chut.

Sirius était parti en direction du parc et il s'installa sur un rocher, pas loin de la forêt interdite. Il n'y avait encore personne dehors à cette heure-ci, et près de la forêt interdite il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il sortit sa lettre et la lut à nouveau. Plusieurs fois... Et plus il la lisait plus il avait honte. Si Andromeda savait ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, elle serait bien déçue. Il avait fait exactement tout ce qu'elle lui disait de ne pas faire. Il s'était associé avec les Serpentard parce que les Gryffondor ne voulaient pas de lui, par facilité. En se moquant Remus pour gagner leur estime, il avait trahi ce qu'il pensait pour ressembler à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait même sérieusement envisagé d'obéir aux ordres de Bellatrix et d'empoisonner Evans. Il était lamentable... Le choixpeau lui avait demandé s'il avait le courage de tourner le dos à sa famille. Il avait dit oui, et s'était précipité à faire ce que sa famille aurait attendu de lui dès qu'il avait constaté que ce n'était pas si facile chez les Gryffondor. Plus question de se laisser aller. Alors il allait envoyer balader tous ces foutus Serpentard qui ne le respectaient que lorsqu'il montrait qu'il était bien un Black, et il allait montrer aux autres que justement, il n'était pas qu'un Black. Ensuite il allait survivre à Bellatrix qui ne manquerait pas d'essayer de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre et... comment il comptait faire tout ça au juste ?

- Ah ben ça ! C'est pas souvent que je vois un élève ici à une heure pareille un dimanche matin. On vient r'garder la nature en solitaire ?

Sirius sursauta et se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un bonhomme gigantesque. Celui qui leur avait fait traversé le lac, et qu'il soupçonnait d'être un géant. Et qui lui adressait la parole gentiment. C'était le premier depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il ne devait pas encore savoir qui il était...

- La vache, vous êtes super grand ! Vous m'avez presque fait peur. Fit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Après tout pour une fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, autant être un minimum sociable.

- Oh grand oui grand... Mais faut pas avoir peur, je suis pas aussi méchant que j'en ai l'air. Dit le grand bonhomme d'un ton enjoué.

- Vous êtes un géant dîtes ?

Cette question posée en toute naïveté provoqua chez le « géant » une réaction immédiate. Son sourire chaleureux s'effaça aussitôt pour laissé place à un regard où se mêlaient stupéfaction et embarras. Ça ne se posait pas une question comme ça ! Bien sûr, un réflexe de survie évident aurait voulu que le garde-chasse mente. Pourtant, peut-être par fierté, peut-être par honnêteté envers un enfant qui avait, plus que n'importe quel autre, besoin d'apprendre, il n'en fit rien.

- Euh... et bien... à moitié oui... souffla-t-il en regardant vers le sol.

- Ça c'est classe ! Super impressionnant... s'exclama Sirius qui ne comprenait pas l'embarras de son interlocuteur. Ça devait bien être chouette de dépasser tout le monde. Non ?

- Classe... Euh... c'est pas censé être classe... Les géants ne sont pas très bien vus chez les sorciers. M'étonnerait que ta famille à toi t'ai appris à aimer les géants.

- Bah, y aiment personne chez moi, alors je pensais que c'était juste mes parents qui n'aimaient pas les géants... depuis que la grand-mère de l'arrière grand tante de tante Truc a pris le thé avec un géant et qu'il a cassé une tasse en la reposant un peu trop fort... quelque chose comme ça... me souviens plus très bien, c'était ptet l'arrière grand tante de la grand-mère... non, la tante de l'arrière grand-mère...

Face aux explications de Sirius, le géant ne put que rire. Avant de s'interrompre en regardant le petit sorcier avec gravité.

- Mais y'a pas que tes parents tu sais. Les sorciers en général n'aiment pas les géants.

- Ils aiment pas les Black non plus... soupira le jeune garçon.

Le garde-chasse fit un sourire triste.

- Sans doute... Allez, assez discuté dehors, viens boire un thé, ce sont mes tasses de toute façon, alors tu m'en voudras pas si je les casse.

Sirius suivit le géant de bon cœur. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, et chez lui... il y avait bien son frère de temps en temps, mais le demi-géant était quand même bien plus rigolo que son frère.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la cabane, il lui offrit des gâteaux. Des gâteaux ! A lui ! Ces biscuits auraient toujours pour lui une saveur toute particulière. Bon, bien sûr, ils étaient immangeables tellement ils étaient durs, mais c'était si gentil de lui en avoir offerts...

Sirius apprit ainsi que ce grand bonhomme s'appelait Hagrid, et qu'il était le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de thé 'sa mère à lui avait l'habitude de servir un thé aromatisé aux écailles de serpent absolument répugnant', de Quidditch, du temps, et de bêtes féroces... Et du chien d'Hagrid, Crokdur, qui semblaient être pris de passion pour leur invité et lui léchait les mains avec application.

- Sois toi-même Sirius Black, n'essaie pas de faire ce que les autres attendent de toi, et tu deviendras certainement quelqu'un de bien. Dit Hagrid après un moment de silence.

Le jeune gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes, accusant le coup.

- C'est... exactement ce que m'a dit Andromeda.

- Andromeda ? Ta cousine ? Je la connaissais... un peu. Une fille charmante. Si ta cousine veille, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi alors. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Allez, ouste, file sinon tu vas louper le repas.

Avoir reçu des nouvelles de sa cousine et rencontré un bonhomme sympathique avait suffi à mettre Sirius de très bonne humeur. Il envisageait enfin l'avenir avec sérénité. Il savait au moins ce qu'il voulait faire, même s'il ne savait pas encore bien comment. Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de dire ce qu'il pensait, de penser autre chose que ce qu'on lui avait appris, et d'essayer d'être meilleur que Potter. Et de ne pas mourir assassiné par Bellatrix. Faciiiile !

En le voyant s'installer tout sourire à leur table, beaucoup de Gryffondors prirent peur. Il préparait quelque chose hein, pas possible autrement. Remus en particulier se mit à soupçonner quelque chose de louche. Ça devait bien avoir un rapport ave cette fichue pomme non ? Elle avait peut-être un effet à retardement qui allait bientôt se montrer.

Même lorsque James le chercha, il ne parvint pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Et bien ptit Sirinouchet, passé une bonne matinée ?

- Excellente, Jimmychou d'amour, et toi ? Tu me passes les petits pois s'il te plait ?

Tout le monde, s'attendant à ce que Sirius pique une colère comme ce matin, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Judith Watson en laissa échapper son couteau sur la main de Lena Parker qui poussa un hurlement.

Lorsque le repas tira à sa fin cependant, Sirius paraissait moins joyeux et plus vigilant. D'un coup, alors que chacun finissait sa part de gâteau, il se leva brusquement et se rua dehors pour une raison que lui seul connaissait... les Serpentard avaient fini de manger, et Mirkis et Prox s'était levés et s'approchaient de la table des Gryffondor... Pour l'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec eux de toute évidence. Hors de question.

L'après-midi, Sirius la passa seul, à explorer le château... en évitant soigneusement les Serpentard... Et Bellatrix. Et en cherchant vainement un stratagème pour faire oublier à sa cousine la mission dont elle l'avait chargé.

Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, James regarda les deux autres.

- Exploration du parc cette après-midi, ça vous va ?

- On te suit où tu veux, fit gaiement Peter.

Euh... j'ai... je... un livre à finir. Je vais aller au dortoir.

- Ah, pas question, tu nous as déjà fait le coup hier ! C'est mauvais de rester autant enfermé. Si tu veux vraiment lire, t'apportes ton bouquin dehors et Peter et moi on jouera aux échecs à côté.

- Mais je... je...

- Tatata... Remus, tu viens avec nous, pas de discussion. Il FAUT que tu profites du beau temps.

Le programme ainsi établit, Remus renonça à lire, ça attendrait bien ce soir. Et il accompagna donc les deux autres dans leurs explorations. Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit avant la prochaine pleine lune. D'ici là il pouvait bien faire semblant d'être normal non ?

Ils firent le tour du lac, James essayant d'apercevoir le calmar géant sans y parvenir, longèrent le bord de la forêt interdite...

- Vous verrez, un jour on ira là dedans.

- Euh, cette forêt est interdite James !

- Oui, je sais... répondit James avec un sourire entendu.

... Pour finir devant une jolie petit cabane.

- Heee, comme dans les contes de fée. Tu crois qu'elle se mange ? J'ai entendu l'histoire d'une cabane en pain d'épice.

- Sans vouloir casser ta joie, je crois qu'elle est en bois. Fit Peter.

- Peter, tu manques d'imagination. Vous croyez que la fée Carabosse habite là dedans ? insista James en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par la fenêtre, dont les carreaux ne devaient pas avoir été lavés depuis une éternité.

- He bien, on essaie de m'espionner chez moi? fit une grosse voix derrière eux.

Le trio sursauta, et se retourna pour faire face à... un grand bonhomme, qui décidément faisait sursauter du monde ce jour là.

- C'est pas une jolie fée... murmura James.

- On... pas du tout... on... trouvait cette maison mignonne et... en fait on se demandait qui habitait là... On voulait pas du tout... tenta Remus.

Le géant s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Il était impressionnant, son mince sourire caché sous sa barbe épaisse, et les trois garçons tremblèrent. Pourtant, arrivé à leur hauteur, il ne fit qu'ouvrir la porte.

- Et bien z'avez qu'à entrer puisque ma cabane vous plaît ! J'ai du thé et il me reste plein de gâteaux. Votre camarade n'en a pas mangé beaucoup ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire un peu plus prononcé.

- Attention, dans les contes, c'est souvent un piège quand la cruelle sorcière invite de pauvres enfants innocents... murmura Peter, à moitié sérieux.

Les deux autres sourirent, et ils suivirent le géant dans sa demeure.

- Alors... z'êtes des premières années hein ? Racontez moi comment se passe votre rentrée...

Ce fut James qui parla le plus. Il fut question des cours, des professeurs, de Quidditch, de Peeves, et naturellement, de Sirius Black. Aussitôt le visage du géant se fit plus attentif comme s'il avait attendu depuis le départ que la conversation s'oriente sur ce sujet.

...vous rendez compte ? Je l'avais déjà vu en plus au chemin de traverse ! Ce que sa mère a l'air méchante ! Et lui il vaut pas mieux ! Quand on l'a vu dans le Poudlard express, il a traité Lily de Sang-de-bourbe et tout...

Peter hochait la tête avec conviction. Remus lui restait étrangement silencieux.

- Heureusement, avec nous à Gryffondor, on ne lui laissera jamais l'occasion de nuire, pas vrai les gars ? Me demande ce qui est passé par la tête du choixpeau en l'envoyant à Gryffondor.

- Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais... le corrigea Hagrid.

- Oui mais enfin... Un Black à Gryffondor...

- Les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous des anges, pas plus que tous les Serpentards ne sont diaboliques... Ou que les gens d'une même famille sont les mêmes. Parfois on juge un peu vite les gens sur ce qu'ils sont plutôt que qui ils sont... dit Hagrid avec sagesse.

Peut-être était-ce un effet de sa paranoïa, qui du reste n'était plus à prouver, mais Remus eu l'impression que Hagrid le regardait particulièrement en disant cela, et il se sentit singulièrement mal à l'aise.

- J'ai discuté avec Sirius Black moi. Je l'ai trouvé gentil. Rien à voir avec sa cousine de Serpentard...

- Méfiez vous Hagrid, ces gens là sont sournois. Peut-être qu'il prépare un mauvais coup contre vous. Fit aussitôt James

Le géant éclata de rire.

- Je crois pas qu'un gamin de première année puisse me faire tellement de mal... Mais ne le jugez pas trop vite, vous autres...

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du château, James était tout excité.

- Il est trop cool ce bonhomme ! répéta-t-il sur tout le chemin du retour.

- Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit sur Sirius. Hagrid ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce type pouvait être maléfique. Mais il était chouette quand même. Impressionnant avec sa barbe et tout, et puis bougrement sympathique.

Remus, lui ne souffla pas un mot. Non pas qu'il fut habituellement très bavard, mais il était particulièrement perturbé par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Hagrid le regardait quand il avait dit que parfois les gens vous jugeaient sur ce que vous étiez plutôt que sur qui vous étiez. S'il était vraiment gardien des lieux à Poudlard il devait savoir pourquoi un saule cogneur venait d'être planté... Il devait savoir ce qu'il était. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment. Comme s'il voulait dire que les gens avaient tort de le juger sur le fait qu'il était un loup-garou... Comme s'il voulait dire qu'ils avaient tort de juger Sirius Black sur le fait qu'il soit un Black. Mais il avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas très fréquentable... Oui mais il s'était excusé, et il lui avait donné une pomme qui, à moins que l'effet à retardement soit vraiment très tardif, était comestible. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à tirer de tout ça : Sirius Black était un type bizarre qui n'obéissait à aucune logique.

Pendant le dîner, James jetait continuellement des regards noirs à Sirius, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, et Remus le fixait avec intensité, comme pour lire dans ses pensées. A tel point que ça en manquait de discrétion et Sirius finit pas s'agacer d'être l'objet de cet examen approfondi.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a Lupin, t'as peur que j'empoisonne ton verre de jus de citrouille pendant que t'as le dos tourné ? Faut pas t'inquiéter, y'a déjà Potter pour surveiller mes faits et gestes. Dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Hein ? Non je... pardon... répondit Remus en baissant vivement la tête.

- T'excuse pas Remus, ce genre de personne n'en vaut pas la peine...

- Tiens... je suis devenue une personne... J'ai monté en grade on dirait... dit-il en tentant de rire.

Mais il n'y arriva pas vraiment. Le matin même tout semblait tellement simple. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis. Mais le regard de Bellatrix posé sur lui le glaçait. On était dimanche soir. Evans était toujours en bonne santé, et à moins d'un coup du sort, elle le resterait, parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en prendre à elle. Sa cousine allait bientôt en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient et là...

Bref, en cette fin de week-end, l'ambiance n'était toujours pas à la joie, et l'animosité ne semblait pas devoir céder de terrain de sitôt...

... Pourtant...

Une fois de plus, Sirius, ne se sentant pas spécialement bienvenu dans la salle commune, monta au dortoir juste après la fin du repas. Remus, considérant qu'il avait suffisamment commis d'imprudence en se laissant entraîner à passer l'après-midi avec Potter et Pettigrow, le rejoignit très tôt.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà couchés depuis un certain temps, la voix de Remus Lupin rompit le silence. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il prenait la parole de lui-même.

- Black ?

L'intéressé ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il devait entendre des voix, qui pourrait bien s'adresser à lui. La voix se fit bien persistante cependant.

- Black ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Merci...

- Hein ?

- Merci...

- Euh... pour ?

- Pour la pomme hier... merci...

- Ah... fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre.

L'habituel silence dans lequel était plongé le dortoir depuis le début de l'année se réinstalla un moment avant qu'un Sirius perturbé ne se décide à le rompre à nouveau.

- Tu l'as mangée alors... Comment t'as su que je l'avais pas empoisonnée ?

- Je le savais pas... Je me suis dit qu'au pire une princesse charmante viendrait me ramener à la vie.

- Hein ?

Sirius ne le vit pas, mais Remus sourit sous sa couette.

- C'est un conte... Blanche neige... Enfin normalement, c'est le prince qui réveille la belle empoisonnée.

- Ah... connais pas...

- C'est normal, c'est moldu, expliqua Remus, aussitôt mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu l'idée stupide d'évoquer un conte moldu devant Sirius Black.

- Oh... fut la seule réponse d'un Sirius encore plus mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise de son ignorance qui le faisait passer une fois de plus pour un sang pur prétentieux et étroit d'esprit... Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était ?

Après un silence un peu plus pesant qu'à l'accoutumée, il reprit la parole.

- Tu me raconteras l'histoire un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide qui lui était tout à fait inhabituelle.

- Hein ?

Ce mot pouvait sans aucun doute prétendre au titre de rengaine préférée des Gryffondors de l'année.

- Blanche neige, tu me raconteras l'histoire ? répéta-t-il.

Remus Lupin resta sans voix devant une demande aussi surréaliste. Il aurait presque été prêt à croire que Sirius Black n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on pouvait le penser, mais de la à imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il lui demande de lui raconter l'histoire de Blanche Neige... Malheureusement son silence s'éternisa un peu trop pour son interlocuteur.

- T'es pas obligé si tu me crois pas digne d'écouter des histoires moldus ! dit-il sèchement, passant du malaise à la colère.

Non mais quoi, il faisait pas des efforts pour que Mossieur Lupin l'ignore superbement. Et une fois de plus la réponse ne fut pas du tout celle qui l'attendait. Après un moment de silence, Remus Lupin fut secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sirius s'assit sur son lit pour mieux voir le jeune garçon qui convulsait de rire, et resta perplexe devant ce spectacle qu'il ne savait comment interpréter.

- Excuse-moi... Mais t'as des réactions encore plus bizarres que les miennes, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un dans ce cas là. Articula finalement Remus lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer.

Et la colère de Sirius s'évanouit d'un coup, alors qu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Remus rire... Parfois, quand Potter et Pettigrow riaient aux éclats après une blague de Potter, il souriait un peu... mais il n'avait jamais vraiment rit. Jusqu'à ce moment là.

- Au moins je suis fixé, tu sais rire, même si ton sens de l'humour n'est pas tout à fait dans les normes habituelles.

Remus en resta muet de stupéfaction. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait d'avoir son premier vrai fou rire depuis un moment, mais surtout parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius l'ait remarqué. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le remarque, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Pourquoi aurait-il fait attention à son naturel morose ? Et la question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait pu la retenir.

- Et toi ? Tu sais rire ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rester muet un moment. Sirius s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de plutôt jovial. Et comparé au reste de sa famille il l'était certainement. Pourtant, dans les circonstances actuelles, la question ne manquait pas de pertinence.

- Bonne nuit Lupin... fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Quelques instants plus tard il s'en voulait d'avoir interrompu la première conversation cordiale qu'il avait avec un autre élève. Lupin n'en fut as vexé cependant, puisqu'il reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard.

- Je te la raconterais...

- Quoi ?

- Blanche-Neige, l'histoire, je te la raconterai.

- Ça me fera rire ?

- Euh... C'est un conte pour enfant... Mais si ça te fait rire un nain qui s'appelle grincheux.

- Oh... Euh, ça sera sûrement plus drôle avec le reste de l'histoire...

Le silence l'emporta une fois de plus, laissant les deux adolescents en proie à des sentiments étranges. Il n'était pas pesant comme les autres soirs. Chacun méditait sur le comportement farfelu de l'autre. Sirius en particulier avait du mal à comprendre Remus. Pendant tout le repas, celui-ci l'avait surveillé comme s'il s'attendait à le voir tuer quelqu'un d'un moment à l'autre, et voilà qu'il le remerciait et lui promettait de lui raconter une histoire. Non décidément, les gens défiaient toute logique dans cette école.

Pourtant, une fois la perplexité passée, il s'endormit avec un sourire enfantin collé au visage. On lui avait dit merci... Andromeda avait peut-être raison... En étant lui-même il pourrait finir par se faire apprécier un peu... et pas que par des Serpentards qui admiraient son nom de famille... Alors au diable Bella et les autres, il trouverait bien le moyen de s'en sortir...


	8. Attaque et conséquences

_Aaaarg ! Pardon pardon ! Quand j'avais dit qu'il mettrait un peu de temps à venir celui là, je pensais pas que ce serait autant. Mais il est là. J'imagine que vous avez tous oublié ce dont il s'agit, donc je vous fait un ptit résumé ( ou plutôt une liste des quelques trucs dont il faut se rappeler pour comprendre à peu près le chapitre)_

_**Résumé :**_

_Les Maraudeurs sont en 1e année. Avec la terrible réputation de sa famille, les débuts ne sont pas faciles pour Sirius Black. _

_Ses relations sont particulièrement tendues avec James Potter, avec qui il a écopé d'une semaine de retenues. Elles sont plus ambiguës avec Remus Lupin, pour qui l'arrivée à Poudlard n'est pas non plus des plus faciles. Après une conversation un peu bizarre, Remus Lupin lui a promis de lui raconter une histoire moldue, celle de Blanche-Neige. _

_Lena Parker, une élève un peu cruche, semble être tombée désespérément sous son charme, tandis qu'Ophelie Adams est en extase devant James Potter. _

_Désemparé par l'attitude hostile des Gryffondors à son égard, Sirius a tenté de se tourner vers les Serpentards, plus accueillants. Mais il est très vite évident qu'il n'apprécie pas leur compagnie. Bellatrix a confié à Sirius une mission, pour prouver sa loyauté envers sa famille. Il doit faire boire à Lili Evans une potion dont il ignore les effets, ce qu'il choisit finalement de ne pas faire. _

Il y a des journées dont on sait dès le réveil qu'elles ne réservent rien de bon. Au moment même où on met le pied hors du lit, on n'a qu'une envie, retourner se blottir sous ses draps et y rester à l'abri de tout ce que le monde extérieur peut nous réserver. C'est ainsi que s'annonçait ce lundi pour bien des élèves, réaction somme toute naturelle… Mais pour un plus que pour tous les autres. Sirius aurait volontiers donné toutes les boîtes de nids de cafards du monde pour ne pas vivre cette journée. Non seulement il allait devoir faire face à une Bellatrix furieuse qu'il n'ait pas suivi ses plans diaboliques pour empoisonner Lili Evans, mais en plus, il allait devoir se coltiner Potter en retenue… La totale !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent et morose vers la grande salle pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner qui l'aiderait à affronter cette difficile journée, il sentit une main agripper fermement son bras. Un point s'abattit sur son visage. Il fut projeté sur le sol, et se sentit traîné vers un autre couloir comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une miette d'une de ces brioches allégées dont semblait raffoler Parker. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se demanda comment diable il pouvait songer aux goûts culinaires de Parker alors qu'il se faisait trimbaler dans le château par quelqu'un qui sans l'ombre d'un doute ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Ils traversèrent un autre couloir, puis encore un autre… avant d'aboutir dans une impasse isolée.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, il put enfin apercevoir son agresseur : un type grand et baraqué. Il dut chercher quelques secondes où il avait vu ce visage. C'était un Serpentard qu'il avait remarqué de temps en temps en compagnie de Malefoy. Confirmant ses pensées, Malefoy et Bella débouchèrent d'un couloir adjacent. Bellatrix arborait un sourire hypocrite. Comme prévu, la journée commençait mal… très mal. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui l'attendait. Malefoy précipita une fiole à ses lèvres, qu'il avait eu le temps de serrer dans un réflexe salutaire… mais insuffisant pour le sauver. Ses ennemis forcèrent un liquide bleu sombre dans sa bouche… Ce même liquide qu'ils destinaient à Evans. Il en recracha une partie, mais ce qu'il avait avalé suffit pour qu'il sente sa gorge le brûler terriblement. Il s'effondra sur le sol alors que Bellatrix, Malefoy, et le grand type s'éloignaient sans un mot. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait exactement, tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression de sentir toutes ses entrailles se contracter. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Tout ce qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut des bandelettes blanches qui s'enserraient autour de ses membres.

- Parker ! Si vous cessiez de vous recoiffer d'une main pendant que vous gesticulez avec votre baguette de l'autre, vous auriez certainement beaucoup plus de chances de transformer cette fourchette en râteau. Pestait McGonagall

La transformation du jour était encore bien plus dure que celle du premier cours, car il fallait agrandir l'objet en plus d'en changer la forme. Les plus chanceux obtinrent un râteau miniature… à part James qui y arriva impeccablement au second essai. Et en l'absence – remarquée- ce matin là, de Sirius Black, il pouvait se permettre de parader.

L'absence du plus controversé des Gryffondors n'avait pas sur tous le même effet. Alors que James profitait de l'exclusivité de ses exploits, Peter Pettigrow était plus serein qu'à son habitude et parvint même à recourber légèrement les dents de sa fourchette, lui donnant un vague air de râteau. Lena Parker, elle, était complètement alarmée et ne cessait de pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Remus Lupin semblait quelque peu préoccupé, ce qui du reste ne changeait guère à ses habitudes. A la fin du cours, Minerva McGonagall réunit les garçons de Gryffondor pour savoir s'ils avaient vu Black se lever ou déjeuner. Il s'avéra qu'il avait quitté le dortoir un peu plus tôt qu'eux, mais qu'il n'y avait pas eu trace de lui au petit déjeuner. Les lèvres pincées de l'enseignante exprimaient une certaine appréhension mais elle libéra ces élèves, qui ne se firent pas prier pour fuir ce regard inquisiteur.

Le 3e couloir à gauche du passage central qui menait de la tour des Gryffondors à la grande salle n'avait jamais connu pareille agitation.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? souffla la voix de Nick Quasi sans tête.

- Non, répondit celle de Dumbledore.

L'équipe enseignante dans son intégralité, assistée de quelques fantômes, se pressait autour d'un Sirius Black inconscient, le corps comme le visage enturbannés de bandelettes blanches lui donnant une allure de momie.

A peine son cours achevé, Minerva McGonagall s'était dirigée vers la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il fut établi qu'il n'était pas resté paresser à son dortoir, elle avait alerté le directeur et une équipe de fantômes et de portraits avait été chargée des recherches. En moins d'un quart d'heure, le jeune garçon avait été retrouvé dans le couloir isolé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose dont il fut conscient fut son corps qui le tiraillait de partout. Une rapide réflexion lui ramena en mémoire les événements de la matinée. Il voulut lever la tête pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait, mais en fut incapable. Il dut continuer à fixer le plafond immaculé, avec en fond sonore les échos d'une discussion murmurée.

- Tant que je ne suis pas certain de la composition de ce poison, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas essayer n'importe quel antidote sur lui. Dans l'état où il est, ça pourrait bien le tuer. déclarait Angelo Gray, le professeur de potions.

Un lourd silence suivit cette affirmation.

- Il est réveillé ! s'exclama alors une voix inconnue de lui.

Aussitôt, il vit successivement les visages de Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Angelo Gray et une inconnue apparaître au dessus de lui. L'inconnue devait être l'infirmière. Il tenta un sourire qui lui indiqua que même étirer ses lèvres lui était singulièrement douloureux.

- Monsieur Black, vous revoilà donc parmi nous, s'exclama la voix joyeuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il marmonna un « super » dont il ne sut pas s'il était parvenu à franchir ses lèvres.

- Veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait. Oui, vous aussi Miss Pick. Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme, mais qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Visiblement tous auraient préféré rester, mais personne n'aurait contesté un ordre d'Albus Dumbledore et ils sortirent.

Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore exprimait tout le sérieux du monde lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix autrement plus grave.

- Que s'est-il passé Mr Black ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Dénoncer sa cousine, qui se plaindrait aussitôt à sa mère.

- Mr Black, si vous ne nous dites pas ce qui s'est passé nous ne pouvons rien pour vous…

- Vais bien.

- Je ne pense pas non. Nous avons eu les plus grandes difficultés du monde à détacher les bandes de votre cou et de votre visage pour que vous puissiez respirer normalement.

Sirius tenta d'agiter ses doigts et constata qu'ils étaient recouverts d'un genre de tissus. Il tenta à nouveau de lever la tête mais en fut à nouveau incapable.

- Voulez vous un miroir pour constater l'état de votre visage ?

Cette question l'effraya un peu plus. Mais pas assez pour qu'il put s'attendre à ce qu'il eut sous les yeux quelques instants plus tard. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Son teint était verdâtre. Toute la chair semblait s'être échappée de son visage, et ses os saillaient sous sa peau sèche.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons besoin de votre aide pour vous tirer de là Mr Black, insista Dumbledore.

Sirius laissa planer un long silence hésitant.

- Si vous la virez ils me tueront. Fit-il finalement.

- Je vois, fit la voix pensive du grand directeur.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Sirius l'entendit dire :

- Angelo, veuillez envoyer Miss Bellatrix Black à mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Sirius soupira. La suite ne dépendait plus de lui.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Tout seul !

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, James Potter était furieux. A la fin du cours de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick lui avait expliqué que Mr Black n'étant pas en état de subir sa retenue, il devrait nettoyer les placards du 3e étage seul. Non pas qu'il eut vraiment désiré la présence de son ennemi, ce qui le gênait, c'était plutôt d'imaginer Black exempté de retenue pendant que lui-même devrait récurer des placards poussiéreux.

- Flitwick a dit qu'il était malade, fit calmement Remus.

- C'est ça oui ! Tu parles je suis sûr qu'il se fait juste dorloter par les profs.

James occupé à sa retenue, Peter en train de recopier ses notes de sortilège car il n'arrivait pas à écrire assez vite pour suivre le cours, que risquait-il à faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Non non, bien sûr Remus ne s'inquiétait pas de la santé de Sirius Black, en dépit de l'air préoccupé de Flitwick lorsqu'il avait annoncé que Sirius ne ferait pas sa retenue. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était juste par curiosité. D'ailleurs il avait bien l'intention de dire à James quelle avait été l'invention de Black pour échapper à sa retenue. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le visage de l'infirmière.

- Vous désirez ?

- Euh, je me demandais si Sirius Black était là ?

- Je crains que Mr Black ne soit pas en état de recevoir de visiteur. Fichez le camp. dit-elle sèchement avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Là, il était inquiet… un tout ptit peu. Mais il s'éloigna, résigné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Dumbledore frapper à son tour à la porte. Il se plaqua contre le mur, espérant contre toute attente ne pas avoir été vu. Le directeur et l'infirmière échangèrent quelques mots, mais il était trop loin pour entendre. Puis l'infirmière suivit le directeur hors de l'infirmerie, laissant son patient seul. Remus ne pouvait pas ne pas profiter de l'occasion. Une fois la voie libre, il se précipita dans la petite pièce. Le lit du fond avait les rideaux tirés. Il hésita à parler pour avertir de sa présence mais n'en fit rien. Il s'approcha en silence et écarta légèrement l'un des rideaux. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia tellement qu'il resta immobile plusieurs secondes sous le choc. Devant lui était étendue une véritable momie. Seul le visage était découvert. Le visage le plus épouvantable qu'il eut jamais vu, sous les traits de son camarade de dortoir. Des rides profondes transformaient la physionomie de Sirius Black en un masque cadavérique. Celui-ci dut sentir le regard rivé sur lui car il ouvrit les yeux. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois puis se posèrent sur celui qui l'inspectait. Autant qu'un cadavre puisse véhiculer des sentiments, le visage de Sirius Black exprimait une certaine gêne.

- Euh, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tronche là non ?

La voix était faible, mais audible.

- Tu… quoi ? Que ? Comment ? T'es vivant ?

- Oui oui, tu peux aller porter la mauvaise nouvelle à Potter, je compte bien ressortir de cette infirmerie.

- Je vais pas… Qu'est-ce qui… ? Tu te sens comment ?

- En pleine forme ! J'ai l'impression d'être en train de me faire bouffer de l'intérieur. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu je suis effectivement en train de me faire bouffer de l'intérieur.

- Mais ils vont te soigner hein ?

- Inquiet?

La question se voulait accompagnée d'un sourire sardonique mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir.

- Non, je m'informe.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Pour le compte rendu à Potter. Fit-il amèrement. C'est bon, t'as vu maintenant tu peux t'en aller. A moins qu'il ne te faille des photos pour que vous puissiez rigoler un peu plus.

- Non, je… vais m'en aller. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa. « Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? »

- On, c'est qui ? La bande à Potter ? Non, merci.

- Et moi tout seul ?

Sirius laissa planer un moment de silence.

- Tu te souviens que tu me dois une histoire ? J'apprécierais assez un peu de distraction.

Remus resta à nouveau sans voix quelques instants. C'est que non seulement il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un cadavre lui demande de raconter l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, mais en plus Sirius Black était un personnage dur à suivre. Quelques instants plus tôt il le soupçonnait de vouloir rire de son triste état en compagnie de son ennemi juré. Il faut dire que lui-même ne savait plus trop où ils en étaient. Etaient-ils ennemis ? Ou au contraire… non certainement pas amis... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient exactement ? Toujours est-il qu'après quelques instants de silence, Remus Lupin sourit.

- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme… une femme que tous admiraient, une femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et à la peau blanche comme neige.

- Oh, pitié, on dirait ma mère.

Remus s'interrompit en entendant mentionnée pour la première fois la famille Black. Mais lorsqu'il fut certain que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il reprit.

- C'était la jeune femme la plus belle du royaume et on l'appelait…

- Ah non, tout compte fait elle ressemble plus tellement à ma mère

Remus s'interrompit à nouveau à cette révélation, puis reprit son histoire… qu'il racontait assez bien. Ils en étaient à un épisode où la belle dansait avec un nain grincheux, et Sirius avait furieusement envie de rire… Sans doute autant du fait qu'on était en train de lui raconter ce genre d'histoire que de l'histoire elle-même, mais il avait vraiment envie de rire. Certes, ses muscles atrophiés et la douleur que lui procurait le moindre mouvement étaient assez dissuasifs mais il prenait un plaisir fou à écouter le récit de Remus. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ils furent ramenés à la réalité par des bruits venant de l'extérieur... Remus n'était pas censé se trouver là.

- Sous le lit, souffla Sirius.

Remus s'exécuta alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'infirmière, suivie d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Le directeur était souriant considérant la situation.

- Mr Black nous avons une bonne nouvelle. Votre cousine m'a remis le poison dont elle s'était servie et Mr Gray travaille à un remède qu'il devrait être en mesure de vous administrer rapidement. Votre état physique devrait donc ne bientôt plus être un souci.

A ces mots, Remus émit un hoquet de surprise. Sirius avait été empoisonné par… sa cousine ? Malheureusement ce manque de vigilance le fit aussitôt repérer.

- Mr Lupin, veuillez sortir de sous ce lit s'il vous plait. Fit la voix grave et sévère d'Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci sortit misérablement. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer sous le regard inquisiteur du directeur. Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis une semaine et il avait déjà réussi à perdre l'estime de Dumbledore par sa curiosité mal placée.

- Tiens donc, Monsieur Lupin, je croyais vous avoir dit de décamper. Vous vous amusez bien à narguer vos condisciples jusque dans l'infirmerie ? Le résultat est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Trouvez-vous drôle de voir Mr Black aussi amoché. Dit l'infirmière, glaciale.

Remus était tellement ahuri qu'on put envisager de trouver la situation comique qu'il en négligea de répondre.

- Sûrement il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que quelqu'un autour de qui on a placé des rideaux pour l'isoler n'avait pas forcément envie d'être vu ? Apprécieriez vous d'être soumis à une elle curiosité si « par hasard » vous vous retrouviez un jour dans cette infirmerie Mr Lupin ?

Sirius ne comprit pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarde qui blêmit. Le directeur quant à lui observait la scène derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires, je suis désolé. Fit Remus le visage tourné vers Sirius mais les yeux résolument posés sur le sol.

Sirius était tellement dépassé qu'il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement lui demandant un effort trop important dans son état.

- Ça suffit Miss Pick, merci… Que faites vous là Mr Lupin ? La voix était calme, mais ferme.

- Je… en fait je… et bien…

- Venu se moquer de son camarade dans son malheur Mr le directeur. Vous avez bien vu comme ça se passait mal chez les Gryffondors cette année. Même moi je suis au courant.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

- Je ne voulais pas…commença celui-ci avec un désespoir palpable dans la voix.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Qu'il s'était inquiété pour Sirius ? Qui croirait ça ? Et puis était-ce seulement vrai ? Et d'ailleurs, Sirius ne le laisserait sûrement pas dire, convaincu qu'il était qu'il allait tout raconter à James. Il ne lui avait sans doute demandé de raconter Blanche Neige que pour se débarrasser de cette promesse… ou même dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse prendre en restant dans l'infirmerie.

Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de tout raconter à James ? Il sentait bien les trois paires d'yeux rivés sur lui et le silence de plus en plus pesant mais il était incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Contre toute attente ce fut Sirius qui le tira de là.

- Mais ça suffit à la fin, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? De toute façon il n'est resté là que parce que je lui ai demandé. Fit sa voix faible.

- Vous lui avez demandé ? fit la voix soudainement nettement plus malicieuse de Dumbledore, alors que Remus avait finalement relevé les yeux vers le garçon allongé et le fixait avec ahurissement.

- Ben, c'est pas que ça soit désagréable de rester là tout seul à se morfondre sans pouvoir bouger mais un peu. Alors il me tenait compagnie.

- Vraiment ? fit le directeur avec un large sourire.

- Il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas de raison de rentrer au dép…

- Allons allons, quelle importance Pick. Tant que Mr Black ne voit pas d'inconvénient à avoir de la visite il n'y a pas de raison de l'en priver. Arguait le directeur avec un sourire rayonnant.

- J'y vois un inconvénient Mr le directeur. Black a besoin de calme.

- Certes, certes, je suis désolé Messieurs, mais votre discussion devra être reportée à une autre fois.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de plus pour quitter l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées.

- Bien, Maintenant Mrs Pick, si ça ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais à nouveau m'entretenir quelques minutes seul avec votre patient.

- Mais je vous ai dit…

- Je vous promets de ne rien faire pour l'épuiser mais il faut que nous parlions. Insista le directeur.

- Très bien… dit l'infirmière d'un ton acide en quittant l'infirmerie.

Un instant, Dumbledore regarda Sirius en silence.

- C'était une potion de magie noire puissante… Même Mr Gray était stupéfait, et il fait partie des hommes les plus difficiles à impressionner que je connaisse. Dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Ma cousine… Vous allez pas la renvoyer hein ? Ils seraient furieux…

-Non… Votre cousine a déclaré qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la potion ait un effet si violent, et qu'elle espérait juste vous faire peur. J'ai pris le parti de la croire… Et elle n'aura que des retenues. Une fois votre santé rétablie, nous pourrons donc considérer tout cela comme un regrettable incident. Comment vous sentez-vous Mr Black ?

-Super, vous m'avez déjà posé la question…

- C'est exact. Pourtant je la réitère, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

- Mr Black, en une semaine, vous avez provoqué la fureur de votre famille au point que votre cousine vous empoisonne et vous vous êtes faits des ennemis de toute votre maison, voire de toute l'école… De presque toute votre maison, rectifia-t-il. Il y a de quoi, me semble-t-il, déstabiliser plus d'un sorcier, à fortiori de votre âge.

- Oh ben ça… j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard mais ça va.

- Croyez vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris comme lubie à votre chapeau d'envoyer un Black à Gryffondor ? il en avait marre de la routine, il voulait se changer les idées ? De toute façon les Gryffondors comme les Serpentards sont des idiots alors…

- Après que vous ayez protégé Miss Evans comme vous l'avez fait, je doute que l'on puisse accuser le choixpeau de s'être trompé. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné.

- Vous savez ça aussi ?

- Bien sûr, vous vous doutez bien que j'ai interrogé votre cousine.

- De toute façon ça ne change rien, les Gryffondors ne veulent pas de moi alors…

- Le temps Mr Black. Faites confiance au temps, et continuez dans la voie que vous vous êtes choisis. Vous serez surpris comme les gens peuvent changer d'avis. Tenez, auriez vous été prêt à risquer autant pour une fille de moldus il y a une semaine.

- Sans doute pas… Vous parlez comme Andromeda.

- Votre cousine ? Et bien je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il y a au moins une voix positive autour de vous. Toujours est-il que vos camarades pourraient bien changer d'avis sur les Black comme vous êtes en train de changer sur bien des choses… Déjà Mr Lupin…

- On est pas amis… pas du tout… On est juste… moins en guerre qu'avec Potter.

- Certes, certes, je vais vous laisser maintenant Mr Black, avant que Mme Pick ne me chasse à coups de balais.

Sirius se retrouva ainsi seul, un peu plus détendu. Albus Dumbledore était impressionné. A tous les coups même Potter n'avait jamais entendu un pareil compliment de la bouche du directeur, et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Remus Lupin quant à lui retourna plus perturbé que jamais à son dortoir pour y retrouver un Peter Pettigrow plongé dans ses devoirs.

- T'étais où tout ce temps ?

- Oh, parti faire un tour, j'avais besoin de marcher.

- Ah… C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

Il entreprit alors d'expliquer à Peter, que non, dépenser toute son énergie pour souffler sur la plume qu'il était censé faire s'envoler par magie n'allait pas convaincre Flitwick, quand James rentra.

- Je vais TUER Black ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'ait fait nettoyer ça tout seul !Je sais même pas quelle excuse minable ils ont pu lui donner.

C'était là le moment où, en bon ami de James, Remus était censé dire la vérité. Mais s'il la trouvait drôle la vérité. S'il s'amusait du fait que Black avait été quasiment transformé en cadavre par sa propre famille.

-Aucune idée, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- James, ça te dit qu'on aille se balader ? J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit sympa. Dit brusquement Peter.

- Ah, euh, ben oui pourquoi pas… Tu viens Remus ?

- Je pense que ça plairait pas à Remus. Ajouta précipitamment le jeune garçon.

Remus se sentit blessé d'être si évidemment mis à part, mais il devait bien s'y attendre après tout. Qui pourrait bien vouloir de lui comme ami ? La petite excursion fut rapide cependant. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, James et Peter rentraient au dortoir et il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que ça n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur de James.

- Alors ? fit celui-ci d'un ton dur.

- Alors quoi ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? fit timidement Remus surpris de ce ton cassant.

- Merveilleusement. Comment va ton pote Black ?

Remus pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ? C'est pas mon pote.

- C'est marrant parce que Peter t'a vu entrer dans l'infirmerie où il était censé être.

Remus ferma les yeux. Avec James et Peter, il avait presque eu deux amis pendant une semaine, et même sans que sa lycanthropie intervienne, il était incapable de les garder. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les relations sociales.

- C'est vrai je suis allé le voir. C'était juste par curiosité, je voulais savoir ce qui l'empêchait d'aller en retenue. Je pensais pas… fit-il d'une voix faible.

- Et t'as décidé de nous cacher ça parce que… ?

- C'était une erreur… Je n'aurais pas du y aller, ça ne regarde que lui ce qui lui arrive… Je suis désolé j'aurais du dire ça directement au lieu de mentir mais…

- Allez Remus, dis-nous ! Dis-nous ce qui lui arrive et je te promets que je t'en voudrai pas d'avoir essayé de nous mentir.

- Pardon…Je peux pas… répondit celui-ci à vois basse, les yeux baissé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le protèges contre nous ? On est tes amis non ?

Tes amis… Il y avait tellement longtemps que ces mots ne lui avaient pas été adressés. En une semaine, James Potter le considérait donc vraiment comme un « ami ». Et lui, il lui mentait et lui cachait des choses et pourquoi ? Pour un type bizarre dont il ne comprenait rien, mais qui finirait probablement mage noir de toute façon. Il était tellement bête. Et pourtant, au souvenir de la silhouette allongée dans l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait se résoudre à en faire une source d'amusement pour James.

- Je suis désolé… Si ça peut te consoler James, il n'a pas fait ça exprès pour t'embêter, il ne pouvait vraiment pas aller en retenue.

Un mince sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de James.

- C'est sa famille hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça. S'il était juste malade tu nous l'aurais dit. Il a encore fâché papa maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? fit-il en ricanant.

Remus se tut.

- Allez dis-moi Remus. De toute façon je vais aller voir sinon !

- N'y va pas ! Vraiment James ce n'est pas drôle.

- Bien sur que c'est drôle Remus. T'es trop gentil. Quand des méchants se font du mal entre eux, c'est drôle.

- N'y va pas… de toute façon Dumbledore et Pick étaient déjà furieux que je sois rentré. Ils te laisseront pas le voir.

- Attends de voir ça mon pote ! Tu me sous-estimes. Peter, tu viens ?

- Euh… Comme tu veux.

- Tout seul, ce sera plus discret. Je te raconterai de toute façon… moi ! avec une nuance de reproche qui fit baisser les yeux à Remus.

1ere étape : sortir de la tour sans se faire repérer par un préfet. Facile.

2e étape : se diriger vers l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer par un prof. Facile.

3e étape : pénétrer dans l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer par Dumbledore. Raté.

- Bonsoir monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous par cette belle soirée ? Fit-il clairement amusé.

- Euh… pas très bien. J'allais à l'infirmerie justement.

- Oh je vois. La présence de Mr Black dans cette même infirmerie n'a donc rien à voir avec votre balade nocturne.

- Euh, non pas du tout…

- Bien bien, très bien. Alors retournez vous reposer dans votre dortoir, Mme Pick viendra vous examiner dans un instant. Et au besoin le professeur McGonagall s'occupera de vous, elle est toujours très dévouée pour les élèves de sa maison.

La perspective d'être surveillé par la sévère directrice des Gryffondors n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

- Il n'y a pas la place pour deux à l'infirmerie ?

- Pas ce soir non… Mr Black a besoin de tranquillité.

- Mais je…

- Votre camarade vous manque ?

- Non mais…

- Rassurez-vous, il sera bientôt sur pieds. Oh, et vous avez une retenue d'avance sur Mr Black, mais les autres sont reportées jusqu'à son rétablissement. Il sera bien plus intéressant que vous les fassiez ensembles.

- De mauvaise humeur, James retourna au dortoir pour y trouver un Peter Pettigrow l'attendant avec impatience, et un Remus Lupin un peu moins impatient.

- Alors, fit celui-ci d'une voix tendue.

- Alors rien… Je suis tombé sur Dumbledore.

Pour augmenter la mauvaise humeur de James, Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- T'es content hein ?

- Non. La réponse était d'une sincérité évidente. Tu m'en veux ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible, tellement triste que la colère de James s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Pfff… même pas. Tu le mériterais bien pourtant. Mais à son retour, je me vengerai de cette soirée pourrie.

Remus préféra ne rien ajouter, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler en la faveur de Black. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que celui-ci ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il subissait. Guère d'humeur à dormir, il descendit à la salle commune et se mit à recopier les cours de la journée avec application. Ainsi, lorsque Black reviendrait, il n'aurait pas besoin de recopier lui-même les cours. Il avait presque finit et l'horloge indiquait 1h30 lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Peter Pettigrew entrait dans la salle commune.

- Tu dors pas ?demanda Remus non sans une certaine surprise dans la voix. D'habitude, Peter était le premier endormi.

- Non. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je travaillais, mais je vais monter, je pensais pas qu'il était si tard.

- Toi, tu m'en veux ? Le ton n'était pas aussi désespéré que lorsque Remus l'avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, mais de toute évidence, Peter n'était pas très fier de quelque chose… Mais de quoi ?

- Euh, de quoi tu parles… ?

- D'avoir dit à James que tu étais allé voir Black... Tu sais, je voulais pas t'espionner. Je voulais te rattraper pour venir avec toi parce que j'arrivais pas à travailler tout seul. Et puis tu marchais tellement vite pour quelqu'un qui se baladait, j'étais curieux de savoir où t'allais. Et ensuite, quand je t'ai vu entrer dans l'infirmerie… j'ai juste eu peur tu sais… je voulais pas parler à James contre toi, mais… c'est que Black fait quand même très peur. Alors comme t'allais lui parler en cachette, je savais plus… Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Fit Remus avec un sourire.

Ils étaient chouettes ces nouveaux amis. Il venait de leur mentir et ils ne le lâchaient pas… Ils s'excusaient même.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure que non. Allez, viens, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo.

Il fallut une journée à Angelo Gray pour préparer une contre-potion, une nuit à la potion pour agir. Mercredi matin, Sirius avait à nouveau l'air d'un être humain. Un être humain squelettique, affaibli, mais vivant. Lorsqu'il entra en cours de botanique, Lena Parker poussa un cri d'horreur. Sirius nota mentalement qu'il pourrait au moins être reconnaissant à sa cousine d'une chose : elle l'avait rendu tellement décharné que Lena Parker ne voudrait plus de lui. Le cours commença donc sur une heureuse note. Il fit même un sourire à Lupin qui le lui rendit. Rapidement et après avoir vérifié que Potter ne le regardait pas, mais quand même. C'est donc avec entrain qu'il s'occupa de son haricot magique.

Une fois le cours fini, le professeur parti, sa relative bonne humeur fut mise à rude épreuve alors que Potter s'approchait en ricanant, Pettrigrow et Lupin sur les talons.

- Alors Black ? Ta famille doit vraiment pas être contente de toi pour t'avoir mis dans cet état.

Sirius accusa le coup. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir que sa famille était responsable de son état. Le seul qui savait c'était… Il se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire amer. Il avait tout raconté.

- Evidemment…fit-il d'une voix faible avant de tourner les talons.


	9. Doutes et amertume

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_Les Maraudeurs sont en 1e année. Avec la terrible réputation de sa famille, les débuts ne sont pas faciles pour Sirius Black. _

_Ses relations sont particulièrement tendues avec James Potter, avec qui il a écopé d'une semaine de retenues. Elles sont plus ambiguës avec Remus Lupin, pour qui l'arrivée à Poudlard n'est pas non plus des plus faciles. Lena Parker, une élève un peu cruche, semble être tombée désespérément sous son charme, tandis qu'Ophelie Adams est en extase devant James Potter. _

_Désemparé par l'attitude hostile des Gryffondors à son égard, Sirius a tenté de se tourner vers les Serpentards, plus accueillants. En le voyant, Bellatrix lui a confié une mission, pour prouver sa loyauté envers sa famille. Il devait faire boire à Lili Evans une potion dont il ignorait les effets, ce qu'il a finalement choisi de ne pas faire. Bellatrix et ses accolytes lui ont fait payer le prix fort en lui faisant ingurgiter une potion ayant pour effet de presque le transformer en momie. _

_Remus Lupin lui rend visite à l'infirmerie alors qu'il est au plus mal, et découvre à cette occasion que Sirius a été victime d'une attaque de sa famille. Alors qu'il se fait prendre, Sirius le défend. James tente de faire de même par curiosité, mais se fait prendre avant d'atteindre son but. Furieux contre Remus qui refuse de lui révéler ce qu'il a vu, il devine cependant à son silence que Sirius a du être puni par sa famille d'une façon ou d'une autre. _

_Un interrogatoire de Bellatrix permet à Dumbledore d'identifier le poison, et le professeur de potion, Angelo Gray, prépare un antidote qui remet Sirius sur pied petit à petit. _

_Lorsque Sirius sort de l'infirmerie, James laisse entendre qu'il sait que c'est sa famille qui s'en est pris à lui. Sirius en déduit immédiatement que Remus a parlé. _

**Chapitre 9 : Doutes et amertume**

C'était un vrai sourire enfantin qui était peint sur le visage de Sirius Black. Le sourire d'un enfant fier de lui, heureux, et sans soucis. Une expression qu'on ne lui avait plus vue depuis quelque temps. Enfin, ils le reconnaissaient tous à sa juste valeur.

_Ça s'était passé peu après le dîner. Ils remontaient tous dans la tour des Gryffondor, lui un peu en retrait, en bon paria qu'il était... quand un scorpion géant était apparu en plein milieu du couloir. Ils avaient fui, mais la bestiole les avait poursuivis. Ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés dans une impasse. _

_Le monstre avait pris la parole, d'une voix crissante._

_Je libèrerai cette école de ceux qui n'y ont pas leur place. A mort les sangs de bourbe ! avait-il déclaré. _

_Puis Lily Evans avait été capturée entre les pinces de l'animal monstrueux, sous les yeux horrifiés de James Potter, qui n'avait rien pu faire. Remus Lupin était là aussi, appelant à l'aide. Saisissant une brusque inspiration, Sirius s'était placé devant le monstre._

_- Laisse-la ! C'est une des meilleures sorcières de cette école ! Elle a sa place ici ! Avait-il crié. Le scorpion avait émis des cliquetis furieux, puis s'était avancé, menaçant. Mais d'un sort, Sirius avait fait voler une des torches enflammées qui éclairaient le couloir, et l'avait dirigée droit vers la tête de l'horrible créature. Le monstre avait lâché sa proie, et était parti à toutes pattes. _

_- Merci, tu es mon héros ! Avait sangloté la jeune fille de moldus._

_- Bravo Sirius ! J'étais sûr que tu étais quelqu'un de bien » avait renchéri Remus._

_James Potter lui avait tendu la main, l'air solennel._

_- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor Sirius Black. Toi aussi, tu as ta place parmi nous._

_Ils s'étaient serré la main. Désormais, ils lui voueraient une admiration et une reconnaissance éternelle, et il n'aurait plus de problèmes à Poudlard._

Black ! Heee, Black ! Debout ! criait une voix furieuse.

_Une voix furieuse ? Mais que venait-elle donc faire là ? Rien d'important sans doute. Donc, maintenant, il était admiré, et respecté. Et puis…_

Blaaack ! T'es en train de rêver que tu tortures des moldus pour avoir l'air aussi content ?

_Hein ? Torturer des moldus ? De quoi diable lui parlait-t-on ?_

Black, bouge toi ! On a métamorphose et quand t'es pas là, McGo pose des questions, c'est gonflant !

Sirius ouvrit des yeux endormis au moment où James Potter sortait du dortoir en claquant la porte. Il se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise dans son lit, encore souriant de son rêve. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour replacer la réalité. C'était lundi matin, il avait cours, et James Potter le soupçonnait de torturer des moldus dans son sommeil. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce que si Potter avait su qu'il venait de rêver qu'il sauvait Lily Evans d'un scorpion géant, et qu'il se prenait pour le héros des sangs-de-bourbe dans son sommeil, il serait probablement mort étouffé de rire... C'était d'un pathétique. De toute évidence la solitude ne lui réussissait pas. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une résignation morose.

Près d'une semaine était passée depuis que l'antidote préparé par le professeur Gray l'avait plus ou moins remis sur pieds. Ça n'avait pas été une semaine inoubliable. Privé d'activité par les effets résiduels de la potion que Bellatrix lui avait fait avaler, il avait eu le temps de remuer ses sombres pensées.

Il avait décidé de renoncer à tisser des liens avec des Serpentards - il se souvenait encore de la honte qu'il avait éprouvé à la lecture de la lettre d'Andromeda- et de prouver au reste du monde qu'il n'était pas que le fils de la famille Black.

Mais à qui ? Potter était un arrogant insupportable qui pensait que le dénigrer était un acte d'héroïsme, Pettigrow tremblait tellement dès qu'il le voyait qu'il semblait impensable qu'il s'éloigne de Potter en sa présence et Lupin... Lupin avait raconté ses problèmes de famille aux autres. Et il en était terriblement blessé. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'illusion sur un début de possible amitié, mais quand même. Lupin avait été le premier à ne pas sembler le voir que comme un apprenti mage noir. Maintenant, quand il apercevait Lupin, il avait parfois l'impression que celui-ci hésitait à prendre la parole. Mais à chaque fois, il lui décochait un regard glacial et Lupin se taisait. Lorsqu'il adresserait à nouveau la parole à Lupin, ce serait pour se venger. Et ça arriverait bientôt...

Quant aux filles, les seules qui ne l'évitaient pas consciencieusement étaient Lena Parker et Ophélie Adams : en plus de trouver leur gloussement exaspérants, il était convaincu que Lena Parker serait prête à prendre la tête d'une coalition anti-moldue si elle était sûre de ne récolter ne serait-ce qu'un regard approbateur. Et Ophélie Adams ne faisait que répéter ce que disait Potter comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Ça rétrécissait considérablement le champ des personnes à convaincre de qui il était vraiment, et c'était terriblement déprimant.

Mais cette semaine écoulée sans que rien ne vienne vraiment troubler la vie paisible de Poudlard lui avait au moins permis de se rétablir à peu près... du moins de ne plus avoir l'air d'un vieillard décrépi, et de pouvoir tenir une journée entière loin de son lit.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué pendant cette semaine. Pourtant, ce lundi matin, il trouva dans son sac une douzaine de parchemins. Il y avait là tous les cours où il n'avait pas pu aller. Même les ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie étaient soigneusement pris en notes. L'écriture était impeccable. Une écriture de fille sans doute... Lena Parker, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! A cette pensée il songea à jeter illico tout ce papier gâché, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, ça pouvait toujours être utile d'y jeter un coup d'œil, par curiosité. Ce serait bête de se retrouver devancé par Potter juste parce qu'il avait loupé quelques cours. Mais il se garderait bien d'en remercier Parker. Elle risquait d'en profiter pour lui parler.

Sirius fourra les parchemins dans son sac et prit la direction de la grande salle en soupirant. Pour couronner le tout, il avait retenue avec Potter le soir même.

La semaine écoulée avait été plus joyeuse pour James Potter. Il appréciait énormément sa nouvelle vie. Il était le plus doué des premières années, à part peut-être Sirius Black, mais comme personne n'appréciait Black, il était de loin le plus admiré. Peter Pettigrow le regardait constamment presque avec vénération, et il en était très flatté. Peter n'était pas très grand, pas très fort, mais il était rigolo et James l'aimait bien. Quant à Remus Lupin, il l'aimait bien même s'il n'était pas rigolo. Le discret adolescent avait quelque chose d'attachant malgré son air d'élève modèle. Peut-être, contrairement à Peter, était-ce le fait qu'il montrait peu de signes d'extase devant ses nombreux dons qui le rendait si sympathique à James.

Tous les 1e années cherchaient à être vus avec James Potter, et à devenir ami avec James Potter, et cela lui plaisait. Mais Remus Lupin lui, ne semblait rien chercher du tout, et curieusement, cela lui plaisait aussi. Même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques doutes. Quand Remus fuyait sa compagnie, il ne savait pas toujours s'il devait l'attribuer à un accès de timidité aiguë, ou si tout simplement il ne le trouvait pas assez intéressant pour rester avec lui. Il avait douté plus encore lorsque Remus avait refusé de dire pourquoi Sirius s'était mystérieusement absenté. Etait-il en train de changer de camp ? Mais cet incident ne s'était jamais reproduit, et depuis un certain temps, Black toisait Remus d'un regard chargé de mépris chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient, c'est-à-dire aussi peu souvent que possible pour deux élèves appartenant à la même maison. Cela suffisait à rassurer James.

En parlant de Sirius Black, il y avait malgré tout quelques ombres à la vie de rêve de James Potter. Il allait devoir subir une semaine de retenue en compagnie de son ennemi. Et cela ne lui faisait pas très plaisir. La « maladie » de Sirius Black avait retardé l'échéance, mais l'heure était finalement venue, et la première d'une longue série aurait lieu le soir même.

Son 2nd problème était l'existence d'Ophélie Adams. Si Lena Parker semblait trouver Sirius Black trop maigre à son goût ses derniers temps, et attendait visiblement qu'il soit rétabli pour envisager de reprendre son harcèlement, Ophélie Adams, elle, était plus que jamais en extase devant James. A chaque cours, elle lui demandait de lui expliquer comment il réussissait tel ou tel sortilège. Chaque début de cours demandait à James des prodiges d'ingéniosité pour éviter qu'elle ne s'asseye à côté de lui.

En ce lundi pourtant, même Ophélie Adams avait renoncé à importuner James. Ce soir là aurait lieu la première retenue qui réunirait Sirius Black et James Potter et les deux adolescents avaient été de si mauvaise humeur toute la journée que même la plus tenace des sangsues aurait déserté devant les mauvaises ondes dégagées.

La journée passa vite, trop vite, comme chaque fois qu'un moment désagréable vous pend au nez. A peine avaient-ils eus le temps de laisser éclater leur mauvaise humeur que le soir était là, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le lieu de leur punition.

Sans grande surprise, la retenue consista en le nettoyage sans magie d'une salle du second étage. Une salle grande et inutilisée comme il y en avait tant à Poudlard. D'ailleurs l'école semblait regorger de pièces qui n'étaient utilisées que pour que les élèves rebelles y fassent le ménage.

Rusard les y avait menés et avait refermé la porte derrière eux sans un mot, en leur laissant un balai, quelques chiffons, une serpillière, et une poignée de produits ménagers.

Les dix premières minutes, ils dépoussiérèrent des chaises stockées là chacun de leur côté. Puis ce fut trop pour James, et il préféra l'animation d'une dispute au silence ennuyeux qui s'était établi.

Alors Black, ça fait quoi de se retrouver à Poudlard loin de Papa Maman ? fit-il, moqueur.

C'est toi qui me demandes ça ?

Ben moi je suis pas trop dépaysé... Par contre toi ça doit te faire un choc de sortir de ton monde de psychopathes...

Pour débarquer dans un autre monde de crétins qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez... Non, ça va, ça me change pas trop. Répondit Sirius dans un soupir.

Vous êtes tous pareils ! A mépriser tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sorciers... et même ceux dont les parents ne sont pas des sorciers, comme si la valeur de quelqu'un était une histoire de sang... continua Potter comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Tu ne crois pas que la valeur de quelqu'un soit une histoire de sang ? l'interrompit Sirius.

Non ! rétorqua James avec du défi dans les yeux.

Alors pourquoi tu me gonfles à me parler de ma famille depuis trois semaines ? Et si je ne leur ressemblais pas ?

Il n'en avait pourtant rien à faire de convaincre Potter ! Si ? Pourquoi donc insistait-il ?

Bien sûr que tu leur ressembles ! ça crève les yeux ! rétorqua James, un peu moins sûr de lui. Puis un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage. Suffit de voir comment toi et Rogue avez traité Remus l'autre jour pour voir que t'es un enfoiré. En plus t'as traité Evans de... dans le train. Tu es aussi mauvais que n'importe quel Black, Gryffondor ou pas !

La ferme ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Pour toi c'est facile de fanfaronner et de faire le héros. Suffit de quelques phrases bien pensantes que tu as entendues 15000 fois dans ta vie et tout le monde t'acclame. Mais pour moi c'est pas comme ça ! Et j'ai sûrement plus de raison que toi de haïr ma famille, alors fous moi la paix… Tu m'aimes pas, j'ai bien compris, et je ne t'aime pas non plus. On est obligés de se pourrir la vie pendant 7 ans ou tu peux juste faire comme si j'étais pas là ?

James ricana, pourtant la conversation ne l'amusait plus du tout.

- Pauvre type, lança-t-il pour garder la face, mais il fut soulagé que Sirius renonce à renchérir.

La retenue s'acheva sur une avancée irréprochable du ménage de la pièce. Même Rusard fut étonné que la tâche ait autant avancé en une seule soirée. A ce rythme, cette salle n'occuperait probablement pas toutes les retenues de la semaine, pourtant elle était immense.

Ils étaient tellement calmes en rentrant de retenue que Remus et Peter furent stupéfaits de leur manque de combativité. Ce calme pourtant, ne les empêcha pas de lutter longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil.


	10. Tensions et nouveau défi

**Tensions et nouveau défi**

Le lendemain de leur première retenue commune, le calvaire recommença. Et James, au souvenir de la conversation de la veille, se tint tranquille… les quinze premières minutes.

- Ça doit être dur pour un Black de faire un boulot d'elfe de maison ! C'est quand même humiliant non ? Attaqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une répartie spécialement bien trouvé, mais il avait à nouveau envie de provoquer son ennemi. Ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir fait douté du bien fondé de ses prétentions au titre de héros des moldus.

- Essaie pas de me faire croire que t'as fait ça souvent, tu balayes encore plus mal que moi ! répliqua Sirius d'un ton faussement indifférent.

- Ah, c'est ça! Moi je suis le roi du balai dans les airs, et toi à terre... Personnellement, je trouve le Quidditch un peu plus glorieux que le ménage, mais c'est une question de point de vue.

- A parler de gloire je vais finir par croire que les Potter ne sont pas très différents des Black.

- On est très différents ! rétorqua James immédiatement.

- Ah bon ? En quoi ?

- Et bien, les Potter s'en prennent rarement aux membres de leur famille pour commencer... C'est tellement drôle ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été avec Remus à l'infirmerie, j'aurai aimé voir ça de mes propres yeux! Même si la description qu'il nous a faite était déjà à mourir de rire.

Sirius fit un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une vague de haine sans précédent. Remus avait non seulement tout raconté, mais ça l'avait fait rire. Il se sentait doublement trahi. Et Potter continuait à trouver malin de rire comme un bossu à l'idée que sa propre famille avait manqué de peu le tuer.

- Ah oui bien sûr... une famille aimante comme on en rêve, avec tout plein de petits garçons à leur papa...

- Tu sais, à t'entendre on croirait presque que t'es jaloux de ma famille, plaisanta James.

- Peut-être, c'est marrant hein ?

Sirius regretta aussitôt la phrase qui venait de lui échapper. C'était déjà assez vexant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était jaloux sans en plus l'admettre devant son ennemi. Mais sa réplique avait produit son effet, James Potter avait aussitôt arrêté de rire.

C'était drôle et gratifiant d'insulter quelqu'un que tout le monde considérait comme mauvais. Mais devant un désarroi si évident, ça devenait étonnamment moins drôle. James ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarade, mais tout d'un coup il n'avait plus devant les yeux le mal en personne mais un gamin de son âge insulté et menacé par ses parents, rejeté par ses camarades, et qui n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il ne savait pas précisément qui l'avait attaqué et comment la semaine passée, mais il était sûr que l'attaque venait de sa famille. Ils s'en étaient pris à lui suffisamment violemment pour qu'il ait encore l'air d'un rescapé de guerre une semaine plus tard, et son état sur le coup avait été suffisant pour sérieusement ébranler Remus Lupin, même si, il est vrai, ce dernier avait l'air assez facilement ébranlable. Il se demanda si cette situation était vraiment si amusante. Il n'imaginait pas ses parents faire autre chose que le protéger, même s'il venait à les décevoir.

Il se tut, et se mit à songer à nouveau à tout ce qu'il avait vu de Black depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait aucune logique. Il avait insulté Remus, et Evans. En général, il ne niait même pas quand il était accusé d'être un futur mage noir. Mais en même temps, la conversation de la veille… et puis…

- Tu te souviens, le jour de notre course de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier… lui répondit Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu m'as averti qu'on m'envoyait un sort?

- Parce que je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte d'à quel point la vie serait plus belle sans toi à Poudlard sans doute.

- On se détestait déjà... insista-t-il

- Et alors ? Tu m'aurais laissé dégringoler de 20 mètres de haut toi ? C'est bon à savoir, je note...

- Non... dit-il après avoir réfléchi un temps. Mais c'est pas pareil.

- Ah non ? Toi tu as une telle grandeur d'âme que c'est tout naturel de voler au secours de tes ennemis ?

Le ton de Black était mordant et ironique.

- Je suis pas un Black moi...

Black ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira comme s'il priait le ciel de lui accorder une patience infinie.

- Alors voilà... Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de spécialement gentil, mais j'ai que très rarement des pulsions meurtrières, et quand je vois quelqu'un qui risque de faire un gros plouf dans le vide, mon réflexe est de l'en empêcher. Désolé si ça te perturbe ou si ça ne colle pas avec mon nom de famille, mais c'est comme ça !

Cette seconde retenue s'acheva sur un James en proie au doute, et un bilan ménager nettement plus mitigé. A croire que ces conversations avaient exacerbé trop d'émotions contradictoires pour que les deux garçons aient eu l'esprit tout à leur récurage du plancher.

La vie était bien dure pour un pauvre loup-garou. A nouveau, ils allaient en cours de défense, et il allait retrouver le professeur Hargreaves. Les cours de défense suivants s'étaient déroulés à peine mieux que le premier.

James était d'humeur bien trop bizarre pour se rendre compte de son désarroi, et les quelques tentatives de Peter pour l'égayer échouèrent lamentablement. Peter avait lui-même bien trop peur du professeur de défense pour réconforter quelqu'un d'autre.

Le cours du jour portait sur les Méniarcus. Ces abominables petites créatures ne payaient pas mine, mais elles étaient relativement dangereuses. Elles avaient en effet la détestable habitude de se nourrir de cerveaux humains dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Heureusement, elles étaient assez frêles ce qui rendait relativement facile de s'en défendre.

-Pas trop terrorisé Lupin ? Tu tiendras tout le cours sans pleurer tu crois ?

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix glaciale, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de tous. Le regard de désespoir absolu qui lui répondit faillit faire fondre sa colère, mais il se reprit. Après tout, Lupin ne s'était pas du tout laissé apitoyer après l'avoir vu réduit à l'état de momie par sa cousine, pourquoi renoncerait-il à se venger pour un simple regard un peu triste. L'enseignant avait de toute évidence entendu, mais il ne jugea semble-t-il pas nécessaire d'intervenir.

- ça va Lupin ? Le cours ne va pas trop vite pour toi ? ça doit pas être facile de comprendre tout ça... Mais t'en fait pas de toute façon, ces créatures ne doivent pas te faire peur, faut avoir un cerveau pour qu'elles soient dangereuses. Ajouta Sirius un peu plus tard.

Une fois certains que l'enseignant n'avait pas l'intention de faire taire les commentaires, les Serpentards se permirent d'en rire.

Au milieu du cours, il subtilisa les prises de notes de Remus, sauf le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire. Il avait eu l'occasion de constater dans quel état de fureur cela mettait Hargreaves lorsqu'on ne notait pas son cours, et il se doutait sans comprendre pourquoi que ce serait pire si Lupin ne notait pas son cours. Son plan était donc de les cacher et de laisser la fureur de l'enseignant s'abattre sur son voisin.

Ce qu'il constata alors le laissa un moment sans voix. Pour être sûr, il sortit les notes de cours qu'on lui avait glissé dans son sac. L'écriture de Remus... c'était l'écriture de Remus sur ces notes ! Remus lui avait donné toutes ses notes de cours de sa semaine d'absence.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, et lorsque Remus se tourna vers lui il put voir sur la table de Sirius, posées côte à côte, ses propres notes du cours qu'ils étaient en train de suivre, et les copies qu'il avait écrites pour Sirius de toute la semaine qu'il avait manquée.

Il haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, et reporta son attention vers l'enseignant. Ce n'était pas le cours pour se faire prendre en train de bavarder.

Sirius resta un instant immobile. Il hésitait à rendre à Remus ce qu'il venait de lui prendre, il ne comprenait pas… Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider cependant. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Hargreaves passa à côté de leur table.

- Lupin ? C'est tout ce que vous avez comme notes ?

- Euh...

- Je parle depuis plus d'1h30, et tout ce que vous avez écrit tient dans un misérable demi-parchemin ?

- Je...

- Comment faut-il vous faire comprendre Mr Lupin, que ces cours sont importants. Particulièrement pour un élève aussi peu doué que vous, il est nécessaire de prendre les cours impeccablement pour espérer en comprendre un jour quelque chose.

- Oui Monsieur...

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Sirius n'avait pas réagi. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait prévu. Et pourtant, cachées sous les siennes, les notes de Remus étaient là, avec les cours qu'il lui avait donnés. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Espèce d'ordure ! s'exclama James avant de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure.

Cette troisième retenue s'annonçait assez mal. Naturellement, Sirius s'était attendu à ce que Potter ne soit pas très content de la façon dont il s'en était pris à Remus, mais bien évidemment ça ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Lorsque Rusard arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, il trouva Sirius Black tenant James Potter par le col et lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes pendant que celui-ci le rouait de coups de points dans le ventre.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore, honteux, du moins en apparence. Celui-ci les observait d'un air grave derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sirius se dit qu'il avait l'air nettement moins chaleureux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'infirmerie.

- Messieurs ? J'aimerais vivement comprendre ce qui conduit deux élèves à se conduire de façon aussi stupide. Je suis curieux de savoir quel conflit vous pensiez régler par la force de vos poings… Deux élèves de la même maison qui plus est…

Le directeur n'avait pas eu besoin de hausser la voix pour que ses paroles fassent effet. Les deux garçons étaient si intimidés qu'ils hésitèrent un instant à répondre.

- Mr Potter ?

- C'est sa faute. Il martyrise Remus.

- Ah… et bien sûr vous avez décidé de répondre à des insultes faites à quelqu'un d'autre par des coups… Mr Black ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Je vois… Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé et pourquoi. Vous aurez des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réussi.

Réussi quoi ? D'un même mouvement, James Potter et Sirius Black se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, cherchant une réponse. Mais aucun ne l'avait. Et Albus Dumbledore avait reporté son attention aux papiers disposés sur son bureau, signifiant clairement que leur présence n'était plus requise. Les deux adolescents regagnèrent leur dortoir, chacun se demandant combien de temps ils allaient devoir subir des retenues communes.


	11. Coopération forcée

**Coopération forcée… **

Après une journée de cours où chacun se garda bien de provoquer l'autre, ils se rendirent au point de rendez-vous habituel pour leurs retenues, d'où Rusard les menaient à la salle qu'ils nettoyaient depuis le début de la semaine. Mais c'est ailleurs qu'ils furent emmenés ce soir là.

En apparence, l'endroit n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et les deux garçons se demandèrent pourquoi on les avait arrachés au ménage inachevé d'une salle grande et inutile pour faire le ménage dans une autre salle grande et inutile. Le seul changement était qu'ils devaient ranger plutôt que nettoyer.

La nouvelle salle était nettement plus propre que la première et en les accompagnant Rusard râlait contre le laxisme du directeur qui était intervenu pour diminuer la peine des deux délinquants. En revanche elle était très désordonnée, plusieurs statues qu'on n'avait visiblement pas su où placer ailleurs se dressaient n'importe où, des meubles inutilisés étaient entassés.

- Le directeur a laissé des instructions sur ce papier. Au travail. Dit-il avant de quitter l'endroit, à la recherche d'autres élèves à punir, sans doute.

Il avait tendu le parchemin à James, qui déroula le parchemin et le lut en silence.

« La statue de Hans le malin a usurpé une place qui n'est pas la sienne. Trouvez-la et replacez-la sur son piédestal. »

James n'était pas encore un habitué des retenues, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas une punition très habituelle. Ça ressemblait plus à une énigme qu'à autre chose. Après quelques instants de perplexité, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un raclement de gorge.

Sirius Black se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on a à faire ou tu préfères que je m'assoies quelque part en attendant et que je te laisse faire tout seul ?

James n'était pas prêt à céder ce document énigmatique, aussi choisit-il de le relire à haute voix.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et dis-moi ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ! répondit le brun après en avoir entendu l'énoncé.

Pas étonnant que celui-ci ne le croit pas étant donné l'étrangeté des instructions, et pourtant il n'avait même pas été tenté d'en inventer d'autres. Il céda finalement le parchemin, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à son ennemi qu'il avait tort.

Black parcourut le parchemin des yeux, et leva vers lui un regard surpris. James aurait voulu lui renvoyer un regard de triomphe, mais ses yeux exprimaient la même perplexité. La salle était pleine de statues. Qu'est-ce que le directeur attendait d'eux exactement ?

- Dumbledore se fout de nous, explosa Black après un moment de silence, et James fut obligé d'acquiescer.

- Y'a les noms sur les colonnes, on peut déjà commencer par trouver celle de Hans TrucMuche. Répondit-il après avoir observé un piédestal à côté de lui.

- Non mais tu te rends compte que ce vieux schnock nous donne un truc bizarre pour nous obliger à communiquer ! Mais de quoi il se mêle ! tempêtait Black tout en se mettant lui aussi à chercher les noms sur les colonnes.

James avait très envie d'abonder lui aussi dans ce sens, mais ç'aurait été donner raison à Black, et il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

- Le voilà ! s'exclama finalement le faux Gryffondor.

James soupira. Il aurait voulu être celui qui trouverait le piédestal de Hans, mais il s'approcha de l'endroit qu'avait désigné Black.

- La statue est déjà dessus. Super, le boulot est fait, plus qu'à attendre que Rusard vienne nous chercher.

- C'est une statue de femme, remarqua James. Hans c'est pas tellement féminin comme nom.

Là-dessus, un éclat de rire retentit. Hébété, James regarda partout autour de lui pour finalement s'apercevoir que le rire venait de la statue dressée sur la colonne la plus haute.

- Hans le malin ? souffla James.

- Probable, répondit Black

- Bon ben c'est facile alors. On monte sur une chaise, on prend la statue de Hans, on la remet à sa place, et on fait pareil avec l'autre.

La statue de Hans s'arrêta de rire immédiatement.

- Je croyais que ça allait être plus compliqué. S'il croit qu'une petite retenue un peu bizarre suffira à me faire parler à un Black, Dumbledore se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

- Justement si tu pouvais éviter de trop l'ouvrir, ça m'aiderait à ne pas te coller mon poing dans la figure avant la fin de la retenue. Ce qui serait vraiment bête, on risquerait d'être coincés ensembles quelques soirées en plus.

- De toute façon si tu faisais ça je te bousillerais la figure. J'étais en train de te battre l'autre fois, si Rusard était pas arrivé je t'aurais explosé.

- Je crois pas non. Mais on aura plein de temps pour vérifier ça à un moment où on n'aura pas une statue à remettre à sa place. Rétorqua Sirius tout en plaçant une chaise sous la colonne avant de grimper dessus.

Mais un phénomène bien étrange se produisit lorsqu'il tenta de soulever la statue. Elle s'anima soudain. Sa lance heurta la chaise et la fit basculer. Sirius tomba en arrière, sur James, et les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, les quatre fers en l'air.

- Si t'as fait ça exprès je te jure que je vais voir Dumbledore et je lui explique que j'en peux plus de passer mes soirées avec toi. Fit James, furieux d'avoir été entraîné dans la chute.

- Alors d'abord je crois que ça l'intéresse pas beaucoup de savoir ce que tu en penses de passer tes soirées avec moi. Ensuite… non je m'amuse pas à viser quand je me casse la figure, mais je te remercie d'avoir un peu amorti mon atterrissage. Une idée pour déménager une statue récalcitrante ?

A ces mots la statue de Hans le malin éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Il ne vous a rien dit alors ! ricana-t-elle.

- Dit quoi ?

- Va falloir vous entraider un peu plus que ça pour me déloger d'ici.

S'entraider… bien sûr, c'est ce que le directeur avait derrière la tête, c'était assez évident. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'obligeait-on, lui, James Potter, à collaborer avec quelqu'un comme Sirius Black.

- Nous entraider comment par exemple ? insista Sirius.

- Je frappe les chaises, mais pas les gens, répondit la statue d'un ton énigmatique.

Chacun médita cette réponse quelques secondes avant qu'ils parviennent en même temps à la même conclusion. Ils se regardèrent avec horreur. Tant qu'ils essaieraient de l'atteindre en montant sur une chaise ou sur un meuble, Hans le renverserait. L'un d'entre eux allait devoir monter sur les épaules de l'autre. Ce qui impliquait une certaine confiance quand même.

- Il est hors de question que je serve de baudet à un Black ! déclara finalement James.

- Très bien Monsieur « Je suis bien trop important pour porter quelqu'un sur mes épaules ». T'as qu'à monter sur les miennes.

- Si tu me fais tomber…

- Si je voulais que tu tombes, tu serais tombé de ton balai i semaines.

- C'est scandaleux qu'on puisse m'obliger à faire confiance à… quelqu'un comme toi.

- C'est ça c'est ça... bouge-toi, j'ai pas envie de m'attarder.

Sirius s'agenouilla devant la colonne pour permettre à James de placer ses jambes devant ses épaules. Après quoi il se releva tant bien que mal s'appuyant sur la colonne. James était maintenant suffisamment haut pour atteindre la statue. Mais il avait des difficultés. La statue devait s'être installée là depuis assez longtemps car elle semblait presque soudée à la colonne. En s'agitant en tous sens sur les épaules de son ennemi, il parvint à la faire bouger d'un centimètre... puis de deux... puis…

- Potter, dépêche toi.

La voix était plus faible qu'agacée, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu crois que t'es confortable peut-être... De toute façon c'est ta faute si on en est là, t'avais qu'à pas venir à Gryff...

- Potter, descend !

- Quoi tu fatigues ? Je pensais pas que les Bl...

- Bouge, je vais tomber !

- Ridic...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car ils finirent tous deux étendus sur le sol. L'empoisonnement, le manque de sommeil, les bagarres et la chute, avaient prélevé leur tribut sur Sirius qui ne se releva pas immédiatement, à bout de forces.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'avais dit que tu me ferais pas tomber !

- Pas fait exprès... Je t'avais dit de descendre... dit-il entre deux halètements.

Malgré sa chute, James éclata d'un rire moqueur. Sirius Black incapable de le porter plus d'une petite minute sans s'écrouler et sembler sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, c'était drôle.

- T'as vraiment un humour de merde Potter tu sais…

Ou bien ça ne l'était pas ? James s'arrêta en se souvenant...

_Jaloux de ma famille Black ?_

_Peut-être, c'est marrant hein ? _

Pour la seconde fois, James se surprit à penser que, peut-être, il riait parfois pour des choses qui n'étaient pas si drôles.

- Bon, viens, c'est toi qui va monter sur mes épaules cette fois-ci...

L'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais il fallait reconnaître que si Black n'avait pas fait d'histoires pour le porter malgré son épuisement, il pouvait lui aussi faire cet effort, même s'il trouvait cela assez déshonorant.

- Peux pas... lui répondit son ennemi dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes, tu n'es pas à ce point une chiffe molle quand même ?

- Peux pas, vais tomber dans les pommes...

Sirius Black, affalé contre le mur, avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

- Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie dans ce cas. On finira une autre fois, on a compris le truc de toute façon. Dit James plus sérieusement.

- Non non ça va... donne-moi deux minutes et on va la gicler de là cette statue.

- Pas que je me soucie beaucoup de ta santé mais t'as pas l'air...

- Ça va très bien merci ! Y'a qu'une seule chose que je te demande c'est de pas raconter ça à toute l'école !

- Oh, Mossieur se soucie de sa réputation de dur à cuire ? dit James en ricanant.

- Non, je ne veux pas que ma cousine se marre pendant les trente prochaines années en se souvenant que même Dumbledore n'a pas pu me remettre sur pied avant plusieurs jours.

- Alors, c'est vraiment ta cousine qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Oui, et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te fait plus marrer ?

Incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée, ni même de savoir précisément s'il trouvait ça drôle ou non, James se tut.

- Dumbledore se fout vraiment de notre gueule. Fit-il après un long silence.

- Sans blague. Il mériterait... je sais pas quoi, mais une vengeance. Répondit Sirius d'une voix pensive.

- Tu veux t'en prendre à Dumbledore ? répliqua James, outré.

- Du calme, quand je dis ça, je parle de transformer ses pommes de terre en choux de Bruxelles et son rosbif en tripes sautées, ou bien de faire virer ses cheveux au rose hein, pas de magie noire.

James éclata de rire à l'énoncé de cette idée, oubliant même qu'elle venait de quelqu'un qu'il détestait.

- Excellent ! La longue barbe blanche du vieux sage virant au rose ! J'adore !

Sirius leva vers lui un regard ahuri.

- Quoi ? fit James.

- Non rien, c'est tout à fait naturel de t'entendre approuver une de mes idées… Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- T'y habitues pas, c'est juste qu'on a une rancune en commun. Répondit-il. Mais il était lui-même surpris de constater à quel point la perspective d'une bonne blague pouvait lui faire oublier tout grief envers quelqu'un. T'as une idée de comment t'y prendre ?

- Parce que tu comptes le faire ? s'exclama Sirius.

Sirius semblait stupéfait qu'il compte effectivement planifier une vengeance avec lui. Et à la réflexion, il l'était aussi. Mais l'idée de monter une machination contre Albus Dumbledore lui-même était trop tentante.

- Quoi, tu te dégonfles ? répondit-il, sûr que cette seule phrase obligerait Black à accepter.

- Bien sûr que non... En attendant aide-moi à me remettre debout, on va en finir avec l'espèce de caillou qui se fout de notre gueule.

Sirius s'appuya sur le bras de James d'une main, sur le mur de l'autre, et après quelques instants, il fut debout. Il ferma les yeux comme si la tête lui tournait.

- Tu sais, on s'est supportés plusieurs soirs d'affilée, on en n'est pas à une retenue prêt. Et en plus si on veut faire payer à Dumbledore faudra qu'on se supporte encore un peu plus. Alors la statue peut attendre demain si t'es pas en état de continuer aujourd'hui. Dit James d'une voix pour une fois dénuée de toute animosité.

- Pas besoin de pitié Potter merci. On peut très bien faire ça ce soir. Répliqua brusquement Sirius en s'approchant de la colonne.

James soupira, en fit autant, et en un instant, Sirius fut sur ses épaules. Il y resta exactement 4 secondes avant de s'écrouler, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Sauf que cette fois-ci il était étendu sans connaissance sur le sol, et que James Potter se sentit paniquer.

- Oheee ! Non mais tu vas répondre à la fin ! Black ! criait-il tout en secouant son ennemi par le col.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal, répondit l'intéressé lorsqu'il revient péniblement à lui.

- Non mais ça va pas de t'écrouler comme ça sans prévenir ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? répliqua l'autre à juste titre.

- C'est juste que je voudrais pas qu'on me reproche ton état.

- Peur de passer pour le méchant ? On s'y habitue tu sais.

Et voilà, depuis quelques temps, Black avait l'art de balancer des répliques qui le faisait presque culpabiliser. Alors que bon, il était quand même le gentil dans l'histoire… Non ?

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, y'a qu'à attendre Rusard, et on verra bien demain. Commença-t-il en s'installant à côté de Sirius, dos au mur. Il réfléchit quelques instants et ajouta :

- En fait, est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas mieux de la laisser là encore un petit peu cette statue ?

- Me dis pas que tu commences à apprécier ma compagnie je te croirai pas.

Black le regardait bizarrement.

- Non bien sûr... mais si on veut jouer un tour à Dumbledore, il va falloir qu'on s'y prépare. Et c'est pas mal comme endroit pour comploter. Tout le monde sait qu'on se déteste, si on nous voit parler ensemble ailleurs ça va avoir l'air louche. Expliqua James.

- Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie qu'on te voit avec moi.

- Aussi oui...

- Bon, très bien. On remet la statue à sa place quand tout sera prêt alors.

Rusard arriva peu après. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'état de désordre de la pièce qui n'avait pas évolué. De toute évidence il ne savait guère en quoi consistait leur retenue, et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur.


End file.
